Best Bros
by creppylover
Summary: varios one shots de larry y laey. como amigooooooooos o-o (p.d:no es larryxlaey noooo es nonoonoonono)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola...Si estoy seria ahora...NAH SE CREAN XDDD esta chica JAMAS VA A ESTAR SERIA ...NUNCA...ueo expecto cuando estoy haciedo un trabajo de la escuela demasiado IMPORTANTE I HATE SCHOOOL XC**

**Bueno,en este fic,se tratara de varios one-shots sbre la amistde de Larry y Laney**

* * *

El bate golpeando a la bola resonó por todo el estadio,la gente aclamaba y gritaba de la emoció jugador tira el bate y comienza a correr mientras los jugadores enemigos trataban de tomar la bola que caía del cielo.¡segunda base!,el bateador ya había llegado a segunda base,los jugadores enemigos esperaban a que la bola cayera,porfin cayo,uno lo atrapo y lo lanzo para que el otro jugador lo tomara.¡Tercera base!,el jugador enemigo corrió hacia su oponente,lo tenía en la mira,aventó la pelota pero no logró darle al jugador.  
Estaba a escasos metros de llegar a jugador enemigo tomo la bola y comenzó a correr a máxima velocidad,lo tenía en la mira,lanzo la bola y...

**¡PEACEVILLE VENCE A LOS PIRATAS!**

**¡PEACEVILLE VENCE A LOS PIRATAS!**

**¡PEACEVILLE A GANADO EL CAMPEONATO!**

La gente aclamaba y gritaba de la emoción,habían ganado el campeonato.  
El jugador se quitó su casco mostrando a nada más y nada menos que Larry Sill.  
Los demás jugadores se acercaron a el y lo bañaron con bebida energentisante en forma de agradecimiento y felicidad.

-¡ganamos!,¡ganamos!,¡eso es!,¡los vencimos!,¡en su cara!,aja aja aja-

Bailo un chico del equipo haciendo que casi todos rieran.  
Unos lo miraron raro,otros rieron y otros solo sonrieron.

Después de que los jugadores se bañaran...  
Larry estaba ya vestido con su ropa normal platicando con dos chicos y amigos de su equipo.  
Larry vio que Laney lo esperaba ahí recargada en la pared.

-Los veo luego chicos-

-bye Lenny-

Los dos se despiden de el y el corre hacia Laney.

-Lo sabía,me amas tanto que hasta me esperaste-

Le dice Larry de broma a Laney,ella solo sonríe.

-Ja,ya quisieras-dice ella mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor del cuello de Larry.-Por cierto,creo que no te bañaste bien,aún hueles mal.

-¿Veniste aquí para insultar o felicitar?-

-Ah, cabello es demasiado alto,hueles a queso podrido,eres muy bajito,eres demasiado miedoso y casi nunca limpias tu habitación.

Le dice Laney,el la mira con ojos de exasperación y ella sonríe inocentemente.

-Y...lo hiciste genial en el juego-

-gracias-

-¿vamos por unas malteadas?-

-Nah,esta bien-

Larry y Laney salieron de la escuela directo a Blechys,pero antes de eso pasaron por una cancha de Patinaje ya que según ellos ahí era más rápido para llegar.  
Laney le estaba platicando cosas demasiado raras a Larry.

-Sigo sin creer que fingieran su muerte y que hicieran esas cosas de los mimos-

-Corey tiene ideas muy raras sobre conseguir tocadas-

-ni te imaginas,Carrie tiene ideas muy peligrosas para conseguir una tocada.-

-¿Cómo por ejemplo?-

-Surfear con tiburones-

-ok,si,los quiere matar-

-jajaja...Si talves tengas razón-

Dice Larry mirando hacia el frente mientras Laney se reía.

-Hola chicos-

Una niña de 10 años camino hacia ellos,era pelirroja,llevaba una blusa verde,falda verde,converses rosas y un gorro tipo pitufo con orejas de oso de color rosa.

-Hola Sally.-Saluda Laney-¿Cómo esta tu hermana?-

-Esta en detención-

Dice ella.

-¿Que hizo esta vez?-

-Mordió al profesor de cocina-

-bien por ella,¿qué haces aquí,no deberías de esperarla?-

-Nah,me dijo que me adelantara,por cierto,¿a dónde van?-

-Ibamos para Blechys,¿y tu?-

-A casa-

-¿Te acompañamos?-

Pregunta Larry algo preocupado por la niña de 10 años.

-Nah,así esta bien,mi casa esta cerca de ahí-

-Bien-

Los tres comienzan a caminar.

-¡oigan!-un chico montado en una patineta se acercó a ellos-¡no pueden caminar por aquí!

-Oh por dios ¿no puedo caminar por aquí?-pregunta Sally y luego comienza a caminar en círculos-¡oh mira,es un milagro,estoy caminando!

-váyanse de aquí,están en territorio de los...

El chico es interrumpido ya que Laney,Larry y Sally tomaron camino.

-¡oigan,no me ignoren!-

-oh,¿adivina qué?,¡te estoy ignorando!-

Grita Sally desde lejos.

-¡no lo estas,me estas hablando ahora mismo!-

Le grita el chico pero Sally se da la vuelta.

-¡Ignorando!-

Grita ella,Larry y Laney se aguantan la risa y se comienzan a alejar de ahí.  
Ellos llegaron llegaron a Blechys,Sally se despidió de ellos,ambos pelirrojos entraron y se sentaron en una mesa,pidieron su orden y comenzaron a platicar de nuevo.

-¿Porqué no simplemente le dices y ya?-

Le pregunta Laney a Larry y este se encoge de hombros.

-¡Porqué no,es demasiado difícil!-

-Vamos,no es la gran cosa-

-¿a no?,trata tu de decirle a tu baterista que tu fuiste la que se comió su burrito del refrigerador-

-seguro Konnie entenderá,sólo dile que tenías mucha hambre-

-Pero me hará comprarle otro,digo,no es la gran cosa,no me es que donde ella compra los burritos es una tienda donde trabaja David; mi mortal enemigo-

-es lo que te obtienes por comerse su burrito-

-¡no sabía que era de ella hasta que vi que en el palto en donde estaba era rojo!-

-¿Y eso?-

-Konnie siempre usa un plato desechable rojo,y si algo esta ahí,sabemos que es de ella.-

-Pero si...

-¡Ya te dije que no me di cuenta de que el burrito era de ella hasta que vi el plato! Estaba hambriento y tome lo primero que vi en el mini refrigerador-

-ay Lars-

Laney rueda los ojos y el se golpea la cabeza contra la mesa.

-Konnie me trata como sí yo fuera su hijo.Y como cualquier hijo que hace algo que no debía de hacer; lo castigan-

-jajaja,no me digas que Konnie te castiga-

Se ríe Laney por lo bajó.

-Es algo vergonzoso...Es como la típica madre que te pone en vergüenza-

-jajaja jajaja,p-perdón pero...Jajajaja por dios,eso si es ridículo-

Laney golpeaba la mesa mientras se atacaba de la risa,Larry se sonrojó ante ese acto todo avergonzado y molesto.

-C-Cállate...-

-Perdón pero jajajajaja,ya me imagino lo que te hace ella jajajajaja-

-Ugh...

-Ok,ya me calmo,jeje-Laney se calma un poco pero aún seguía con una sonrisa-Kon también me trata como su hija,pero es como el típico papá protector.  
Pero el prefiere el término hermano mayor protector-

-Bueno...Konnie aveces me llama cariño o ...

Larry se detiene ante ese acto y se sonroja,Laney arquea una ceja mientras sonreía juguetonamente.

-¿O qué?-

-es que...Te vas a reír-

-me esforzare-

Larry suspira y luego mira a Laney.

–Larry-pu–

Laney sonreía mientras se mordía el labio.

-Esta bien...Puedes reírte-

Laney se cubrió la boca con sus manos mientras reía.  
Ya después de unos segundos se logra calmar.

-ah,este día es realmente divertido-

-dirás para ti...Para mi es vergonzoso-

-bueno...Kon nada más me dice hermanita o princesita-

-ok,eso es tierno-

Dice Larry aún sonrojado.

-ay pero si supieras como se pone,es demasiado protector y aveces me avergüenza-

-tu no conoces a Konnie,si estuvieras en mi lugar te morirías de la pena,enserio-

-¿cómo en qué?-

-bueno...Ayer cuando las chicas y yo fuimos al cine...

**(FLASHBACK TRANSICION)**

_Larry estaba en la taquilla hablando con la vendedora de tickets._

_-Cuatro para el conjuro-_

_Dice Larry pero luego Konnie se interpone._

_-No,Larry;te darán pesadillas-_

_-claro que no,Konnie,esta película no da miedo-_

_-lo mismo dijiste con la película de Carrie y no pudiste dormir por dos días-_

_-esa película me ofendió un poco,y el final no estuvo tan bueno-_

_Dice Carrie hablándole a Kim._

_-Vamos Konnie,todos han visto esta película menos yo,no es justo-_

_-escucha sólo quiero lo mejor para ti cariño,cuando vimos el hijo del diablo II mojaste tu bolsa de dormir y tampoco dormiste por tres días-_

_Larry frunció el ceño y se sonrojó ante ese acto mientras daba una mirada rápida a su espalda,ahí estaban David y sus amigos riéndose por lo bajó._

_-Konnie-_

_Larry se quejó._

_-nada de Konnie,y no te quejes-_

_-¡pero Konnie!-_

_-Larry-pu...Mira...Em...Te dejare ver la película,pero con una condición-_

_-¡la que sea!,¡haré lo que sea con tal de ver esa película!-_

_-Tendrás que limpiar tus sábanas y tu ropa interior tu solo,ya me canse de que yo sea las que las limpie-_

_Larry se sonrojó al rojo vivo ante eso._  
_¿Tenía qué mencionar esa parte?,ahora el estaba más avergonzado que nunca._

_-Si Larry-pu,asegúrate de no mojar tus pantalones-_

_Se burla David a respuesta de que los que estaban con el se rieran también._

_-Déme los boletos-_

_Le dice Larry a la empleada,ella le da los tickets y entran al cine._

**(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)**

-Wow,admito que eso si es vergonzoso-

-lo se-

-un momento...mojast...

-¡no lo digas!-

Larry le interrumpe y ella se calla.  
Un mesero se acercó hacia ellos y les dejo las dos malteadas de chocolates.

-Aquí están sus malteadas,disfrútenla-

-gracias-

Agradecen ambos pelirrojos y el mesero se retira.  
Laney da un sorbo a la malteada al mismo tiempo que Larry,ambos dejaron de tomar.

-¿Qué siempre hacemos todo al mismo tiempo?-

Preguntan Laney y Larry al mismo tiempo.

-Ok,esto es raro-

Dicen al unísono.

-¡Ok ya basta!-

Gritan al mismo tiempo,luego gruñieron por lo bajó.

-ok,hablemos de otra cosa-

Dice Laney mientras se tomaba la frente.

-Pero no hablemos de Carrie y Corey,hablar de ellos es más tranquilo en el parque o en mi casa-

-si,creo que tienes razón-

Y así pasaron las siguientes dos horas platicando de temas triviales,no tan importantes en esta escena.

-oye,necesito hablarte sobre problemas amorosos-  
Le dice Larry a Laney.

-Yo también,pero mis problemas son buenos-

-los míos no tanto...-

-¿Parque o casa?-

-Creo que es mejor en el patio de mi casa-

Dice Larry sonriendo débilmente.  
Laney y Larry se levantan de ahí directo a la heladería.  
Al llegar,compraron un bote de chocolate y otro de fresa,salieron de la heladería directo a la casa de Larry.  
Todo el camino estuvo silencioso.  
Ya estaban en frente de la casa de Larry hasta que:..

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!-

El grito de la abuela de Larry se oyó por todo el vecindario.  
Larry saco sus llaves rápido y abrió la puerta.

-¿qué fue eso?-

Pregunta Laney asustada.

-Es mi abuela-

-¿qué...Porque grito?-

-No lo se,creo que se miro en un espejo-

-¡Larry,hay otra como yo en la pared!-

Larry puso ojos de exasperación ante ese acto.

-Tranquila abuela,seguramente es buena persona,preséntate con ella-

Dice Larry aún buscando a su abuela.  
Porfin la localizo en el comedor hablando con su reflejo en el espejo.

-Oye abue,invite a Laney,estaremos en el patio-

-si,esta bien querido-

Dice la abuela de Larry aún si dejar de verse en el espejo,Larry solo voltea hacia Laney y le sonríe inocentemente,ella muestra dos cucharas y la bolsa donde contenía los capta la indirecta y van hacia el patio trasero.

-Tu abuela es tierna-

Le dice Laney saliendo al patio junto con Larry.

-Esta un poco loca,es bipolar-

-¿porqué lo dices?-

-Aveces actúa como una abuela cariñosa y madura,pero otras veces actúa como...¿si ves la serie Victorious?

-Si,algunas veces-

-bueno,¿captas a la abuela de André?-

-No me digas que tu abuela actúa como ella-

-algunas veces,estoy seguro de que sí la abuela de André existiera y conociera a mi abuela se llevarían bien-

-ya me lo imagino-

-jojojo,no,ni te lo imagines-

Le dice Larry riendo,ambos toman unas mecedoras que estaban cerca de la pared y las colocan en medio del patio y se sientan.  
Laney abre el bote del helado de chocolate mientras que Larry el de fresa.

-bien,¿quien empieza?-

Pregunta Laney algo emocionada y feliz.

-Tu primero,se ve que son buenas noticias-

-¡y lo son!,jijijiji,¡siento que Corey porfin se está dando cuenta de mis sentimientos,y además creo que el esta sintiendo algo por mi!-

-vaya,porfin dejo de ser tan obvio-

-más o menos,desde el día que nos besamos en año nuevo ah comenzado a notarme aún más-

Dice Laney mientras corazones estaban alrededor suyo.

-Eso es bueno-Dice Larry-Carrie...Bueno... Ayer...

Larry se sonrojó mientras tomaba las rodillas.

-¿Ella ... Qué?

Larry sonrió ampliamente y salto de la mecedora deja do caer el bote de helado.

-¡Ella me beso!,¿¡puedes creerlo!?,¡Carrie Beff me beso! ¡Jaja,fue el mejor día,hubieras visto!

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Espera! ¿¡Ella te beso en ...

Laney apunto con su dedo su labios.  
Larry capto eso y luego negó con la cabeza y agacho la mirada.

-No... Pero me beso cerca de los labios,eso es algo,¿no?-

-Eso creo,¿y te beso porque?-

-Talves ya no se resistió a mis encantos-

Dice Larry mientras peinaba su cabello con las yemas de sus dedos.  
Laney rodó los ojos mientras sonreía.

-Ay aja,ya enserio dime-

-er... No lo se-

-vamos Larry,dime,no me burlare-

-la verdad no se-

Dice Larry igual de confundido que Laney.

-párese que a alguien le empieza a gustar alguien-

Dice Laney picara haciendo que este se sonrojara.

-N-No lo creo,digo,talvez hice algo por ella y no me acorde-

-ay,Larry,seguro eres más obvio que Carrie y Corey juntos-

-¿porqué lo dices?-

-ah,si te beso fue por algo-

-si,hice algo por ella-

-no,no lo hiciste porque no te acuerdas-

-soy algo olvidadizo-

Laney hace un faceplam.

-ay,Lars,Lars,Lars.-

-ay,yo,yo,yo-

Dice Larry en forma de broma.

-Oye,a Carrie le gustas-

-no,no te dije que talvez le hice una favor-

-bien,como tu digas-

Larry se iba a sentar pero accidentalmente pisa el bote de helado y se resbala y cae en el suelo.

-jajajajaja-

Se ríe Laney mientras Larry se levantaba y veía su trasero,estaba cubierto de nieve de fresa.

-oh genial,¿¡algo más!?-

Pregunta Larry mirando al cielo y luego unas abejas salieron de su panal,el vio eso y comenzó a correr.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!-

Las abejas comenzaron a perseguir a Larry.  
Laney saco su celular y comenzó a grabarlo. (_**N/A:Para una mejor visión de lo que están diciendo vean esto,si no entienden ingles..**_**_saltéenlo,como quiera aquí esta escrito en esp. EN EL MIN 4:53 EN ADELANTE...COMO HASTA EL MIN 5:21 watch?v=unAFucQ12JU&list=PLEYyuahjRjpgr2MDS3Db39eZ6zhtJOpZp)_**

-¿¡E-Estas grabando!?-

Pregunta Larry mientras corría.

-¿eh?,no,no,esto es...Algo más,sigue gritando-

-¡Laney,puedo ver la luz roja titilar!-

-N-No ... Le estoy mandando un mensaje a mi mamá,es la luz titilante de mandar mensajes ... Es es algo nuevo en el Galaxy,

-¡Haz algo,ayúdame!-

-esta bien-Laney guarda su celular,camina hacia la pared y toma una manguera que estaba en la pared,ella abre la llave y apunta a Larry-prepárate Lars,esto será intenso.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

Pregunta el y luego sus ojos se dilataron al ver que Laney sostenía una manguera.

-¡Laney!-

Era demasiado tarde,el agua había salido y apunto a Larry,la presión del agua era demasiado fuerte haciendo que el se estrellara con la fuente de pájaros.

-¿P-Porque tiene tanta presión?-

-¿Te dolió Lenny?-

Pregunto Laney algo preocupada pero con una sonrisa.

-nooo,fíjate que sentí muy rico cuando me estrelle y sangre-

Dice Larry sarcástico,Laney lo ayudo a levantarse.

-Estoy todo mojado y la ropa me pesa-

-oye,dijiste que te lo único que se me ocurrió-

Dice Laney con las manos en las caderas.

-No vayas a decirme nada,oh hacer algo por el estilo-

-¿porqué lo dic...

Laney no pudo terminar la frase ya que se sonrojó al rojo vivo ya que Lenny se quitó la camiseta.  
Laney se tapó los ojos ante ese momento.

-Ay por dios,podrías avisarme primero-

Dice Laney viendo de reojo.

-Oye,no es como si fuera algo de otro mundo-

-almenos ten algo de pudor-

Larry rueda los ojos y luego mira el bote de chocolate que estaba al lado de la mecedora donde estaba sentada Laney.

-¿Tenemos problemas amorosos oh buenas noticias?-

-Yo no tengo ningún problema con Corey por ahora-

-Ni yo-

-desperdiciamos dinero,¿verdad?-

Dice Laney con ojos de exasperación y Larry asiente también con la misma mirada.

* * *

**que les parecio?...bueno,que iba a decir?... a si... dejen sus reviews,si ven ese botocito de abajo que dice review? si? pues toquelo ymandenme sus comentarios,amo leerlos :333**


	2. Chapter 2:Un GRAN malentendido

**Me extrañarom :3? PORQUE SIGO PREGUNTANDO ESO SI SIEMPRE SUBO FICS CADA 2 SEGUNDOS XDDDD...no respondan .-.**

**como seaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...aqui el segundo cap de BEST BROS :DDDDDD**

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente...**

Era un viernes tranquilo en PeaceVille...  
Nah que tranquilo ni que nada,la campana de salida sonó y todos salieron despavoridos como cuando un tigre persigue a un ocelote.

Laney estaba caminando junto con sus amigos.

-Chicos,hoy no habrá practica,la maestra de inglés nos puso un trabajo y no es nada fácil-

Dice Corey suspirando frustradamente.

-Bueno,nosotros tenemos día libre-

Dicen Kin y Kon mientras chocaban los cinco.

-Suertudos,yo tengo que hacer un trabajo en equipo sobre la polinización para Biología-

Dice Laney mientras se acomodaba bien la mochila.

-¿Con quien te toco?-

Pregunta Kin.

-Con Larry-

-siempre te toca con el-

Le dice Kon y Kin rueda los ojos.

-Bueno es obvio,ambos son pareja en la clase de Biología,es obvio que les iba a tocar juntos-

-pero la otravez le toco con ese tal Sergio-

-fue porque Larry y el compañero de Sergio no vinieron ese día a la escuela-

Le recuerda Laney a Kon.

-Pero si un día te toco conmigo-

-eso fue en clase de español-

Le dice Laney.

-ahh,ya comprendo-

-ah,entonces,¿no hay practica verdad?-

Pregunta Laney a Corey.

-Nop-

Asiente Corey.

-perfecto-dice Laney de manera sarcástica y a la vez aliviada-nos vemos mañana,entonces.

-Byeeeeeeee-

Se despide Corey yéndose por otro camino.

-Sayōnara-

Se despiden los gemelos directo a su casa.

Laney se despide con la mano directo a su casa.

* * *

**En la casa de Laney.**  
Sus hermanos menores;Karlo y Marko estaban viendo la tele junto con su papá.  
Su mamá estaba cocinando y la hermana mayor de Laney;Roxy estaba leyendo una revista de videojuegos en el sillón.

Karlo y Marko eran dos niños gemelos de 8 años de pelo rojizo,blusa blanca con las mangas verdes y un fantasma de pasman verde en el medio,shorts cafés y snickers verdes.

Roxy era una chica de 15 años de pelo rojo,blusa roja,chaqueta tipo Nick Mallory verde con algunos cosidos,pantalones entubados de mezclilla,botas negras y llevaba unos lentes tipo hippie de color rojo encima de su cabello. ( . /9377c592537979f13bcc948ff09dc64b/tumblr_n4mldmMmxy1sxe362o1_ )

Todos estaban haciendo lo que siempre hacían hasta que sonó el timbre.

-yo vo...-Roxy es interrumpida por Laney que paso por ahí rápidamente.

-yo voy-Laney abrió la puerta y se encontró con Larry -hola Lars.

-hola,¿estas lista?-

-si...-

Ella asiente pero entonces los hermanos gemelos se pusieron al lado de ella.

-oye hermanita...

Dice Karlo

-¿es tu novio?...

Pregunta Marko

-¡cállense traviesos!-

-Pues si es así-dice el papá de Laney levantándose del sillón-ya sabemos que hacer-dijo acercándose a Larry.

-Ahh,papá,no te recomiendo que...

Laney trataba de decirle pero su papa no le hizo caso y le hizo una llave a Larry, después la quebradora y luego se tumbo encima de el haciéndolo , ya arto agarro de la cabeza al padre de Laney y lo lanzo hacia el otro lado de la habitación.  
Los tres hermanos de Laney se quedaron con los ojos y bocas abiertas sorprendidos.

-Es lo que trataba de decirte,Larry es cinta negra en tae kwon do,karate,ninjitsu y judo-

-vaya...-dijo el papá de Laney levantándose-Si que eres fuerte jovencito...¡Esta echo!...te permito ser el novio de mi hija.

-Err...Señor,no me malintreperte...Pero yo no quiero salir con su hija...

-¿entonces?-

-Vino para hacer un trabajo de la escuela papá-

Dice Laney con una mirada de exasperación.

-Ah,así que es eso...bueno no importa tienes fuerza jovencito.-

Dice el papá de Laney poniendo su mano en el hombro de Larry.  
La mamá de Laney no en cuenta,estaba escuchando música mientras cocinaba. (N/A:XD,yo hago eso)

-gracias...Creo-

-bueno,nosotros ya nos vamos-Laney abre la puerta y sale junto con Larry.

-No sabía que tu padre antes era luchador-

Le dice Larry a Laney.

-Lo era,se retiró,pero ahora ve mucha lucha libre para recordar sus viejos hace lo que te hizo cuando un chico viene a la casa-

Larry rueda los ojos ante ese acto.

-Bien...¿Que hacemos?-

Pregunta Laney cruzada de brazos.

-Bien,como la tarea fue investigar sobre las plantas y la polinización ...Iremos al bosque.-

-De acuerdo.¿Traes las cosas?

-Por supuesto-dijo sacando sus útiles-¿y tu ?

-Sip-saca una canasta de picnic.

-bueno,vamos -los dos corren hacia el bosque.

**Ya en el bosque...**

-bieen...Dejaremos las cosas por aya -dijo apuntando a un árbol.

-Y empezaremos a buscar por aya...-dijo apuntando a una parte del bosque.

-leíste mi mente...-Dice Laney pero luego unos arbustos de mueven-¿Qué fue eso?

-Déjame ver-

Dice Larry acercándose a los arbustos lentamente,el abre los arbustos y se encuentra con...

-¡Laney!-

-¿¡Qué,Qué es!?-

Pregunta ella alarmada.

-Es...-Larry voltea cargando un conejo-¡un conejo!,awww,¿no es lindo?-

Dice sonriendo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del conejito.

-Ayyy,yo quiero cargarlo-

Dice Laney con las manos en las mejillas.

-Ok-

Larry le entrega el conejo y ella lo carga y le caricia la cabeza.

-¿Quien es tierno?,¿quien es tierno?,tu eres tierno,Bonito-

Larry volteo al ver que los arbustos se movían otravez.  
El se acercó al arbusto pero antes de ver que era,tres conejos más pequeños se abalanzaron hacia el.  
Un conejo lamía su mejilla,otro estaba ahí sin hacer nada arriba de su panza y otro mordía su dedo.

-Auch-grito el al caer al suelo-awwww.

-¡Eso es lo más tierno que eh visto en mi vida!,iiiiii-

Dice Laney dejando el conejo en el suelo,el conejo se encaminó hacia Larry.  
Larry se sentó mientras acariciaba al conejo que le estaba lamiendo la mejilla,el otro conejo ahora estaba en sus rodillas,el conejo que mordía su dedo ahora mordía su tenis y el otro conejo quien sabe como,estaba arriba de la cabeza de Larry.

-Awww- Laney saco su celular y tomo una una escena adorable.

-Jajajaja,esto es algo loco-

Se ríe Larry.

-jijijiji,ok,creo que es hora de volver a la tarea-

-vamos,un ratito más-

Suplica Larry,ella se ríe y se hinca al lado de el.

-Esta bien,sólo porque esto es tierno-

Dice cargando un conejito y lo acariciaba,ella miro al conejito que Larry estaba acariciando con su mejilla.

_¡Click!_

Laney volteo al oír el sonido de un Click pero luego lo ignoro y volvió al conejo.

Minutos después,ambos estaban debajo de la sombra de un árbol,los conejos estaban corriendo por ahí.

-Todo esto me dio hambre-Dice Larry tomandose la panza.

-Si,a mi igual,¿quieres un Sándwich de atún?-

-¿qué no oíste que tenía hambre?,obvio que sí quiero-

Dice Larry.

-Ten-Laney saca un Sandwich de la canasta y se lo entrega-y cómelo rápido aun tenemos que hacer la tarea.

-si-

Dice el con una carita de gato.  
Ambos dan una mordida a su Sándwich.

-Están ricos,¿quien los hizo?-

-Pues esta nena-

Dice Laney apuntandose a sí misma con su pulgar.

-jajajaaj ok...-

Laney volteo al oír otravez ese sonido de un _Click_,ella lo ignora y vuelve a comer

Varios minutos después...

-bien,según esto,la polinización es algo que hacen las abejas...

Dice Laney leyendo su libro de biología.

-sip-dijo Larey escribiendo en su libreta

-y con el polen de la flor producen miel,a si alimentando a su reina oh a ellos mismos...

-aja-dijo escribiendo

-yyy,no estas escribiendo nada ¿verdad?-

-sip...

-¡LARRY!-

-ya,ya tranquila-

-hmmm...Pues...¡Toma!-lo moja con una botella de agua se va corriendo

-¡oye,no se vale!-agarra la botella de agua y la persigue

-¡no me alcanzaras enano pelirrojo!-

-¡eso crees Lamey!-

Los dos estaban jugando como si fueran niños persiguiendose,mojándose y riendo.

Otravez el "_click_" sonó como tres veces pero nadie lo oyó.

-¡Ahhh!-Laney se cae y luego se sienta mientras se tomaba el tobillo.

-¿estas bien?

-si...solo me raspe el tobillo-dijo sobando su tobillo.

-Ven,te ayudare a levantarte-dijo abrazándola y levantándola pero al momento en la que la abrazo se oyó otravez ese Click.

-Gracias,uf,ya me canse.

-Yo igual,oye,si nos cansamos ¿porque no nos sentamos?-

-Me acabas de levantar genio-

-¿qué es lo que pasa conmigo hoy?-

Pregunta Larry confundido y luego se sienta en el pasto junto a Laney mientras hacían la tarea.

* * *

**1 semana después...**

Corey caminaba por PeaceVille hasta que oyó unos gritos de niña.  
El volteo y vio a Katie y Allie leyendo una revista.

-Hola pequeñas groupies,¿porqué gritaron?-

-Hola Corey-

Gritan las dos todas emocionadas.

-¿No te enteraste?-

Pregunta Katie emocionada.

-amm no,¿de que?

-De la nueva pareja,mira-Allie le entrega la revista y ve en la contra portada a Larry con una rosa y oliendola y a Laney guiñando un ojo .

-¿p-pero que...

Pregunta Corey con un tic en el ojo.

-Definitivamente los opuestos se atraen-

Dice Katie.

-Y yo creía que Larry iba a estar con Carrie.-

Casualmente,Carrie, pasaba por ahí,ella estaba con una bolsa de compras.

-¡Carrie!-

Gritan unas chicas,ella se acerca a ellas.

-¿que ocurre?

-tienes que ver esto,es tan inesperado y tierno-

Dice una chica de pelo verde mientras le daba la revista a Carrie.  
Ella ve la contra portada.

-N-No,no puede ser...-

Carrie abre la revista y se encuentra con varias imágenes de Laney y Larry.  
Cuando Larry estaba siendo "abrazado" por conejos y Laney estaba al lado de el,Cuando estaban riendo bajo un árbol,cuando estaban corriendo y riendo o cuando Larry abrazo a Laney.

Los ojos de Carrie se dilataron y comenzó a leer lo que decía en la revista.

"Quien lo hubiera imaginado de esta nueva pareja,y eso no es todo,se dice que no solo es una cita de amigos,incluso hasta Larry;el bajista de los NewMans,confirmo que ella y Laney;bajista de GrojBand,han estado en una relación por 2 meses."

-¿¡QUE!?-Carrie y Corey gritaron al mismo tiempo,ambos levantaron la mirada.

-Riffin,¿¡tu sabes de esto!?-dijo Carrie acercándose hacia el.

-Bueno...Sabía que Laney y Larry eran amigos... Pero no me imagine que fueran TAN amigos-

Dice el con un tic en el ojo.

-¿A-Amigos?,Larry no me dijo que eran mas,¡ni siquiera me dijo que el y ella salían! Y el siempre me cuenta todo.

-Parece que no todo...-

Corey se aleja de ahí dejando a Carrie ahí parada,ella agacha la cabeza mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-'¿será verdad?'-

-Se llevó nuestra revista-

Dice Allie viendo como se alejaba Corey.

-Nos debe 1 dólar-

Dice Katie cruzada de brazos.

Mientras en otro lado menos importante XD...

-¡Por favor,por favor,por favor!-

Gritaba Maddie repetidamente mientras eran sostenida por Konnie y Kin.

-¡NO!-gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-sólo será un dulce,¿si?-

-¡Ya dijimos que no,Maddie!-

Grita Kin.

-Si tienes que ir al dentista-

Le dice Konnie.

-¡No quiero,no quiero,no quiero!-

-¡Vas a ir porque vas a ir!-

Le grita Kin.

-¡ay,pareces mi esposa!-

-¿¡Y ahora me cambias de sexo!?-

-¡Arg,vas a ir a ese dentista,tu mamá te dijo!-dijo Konnie jalándole la blusa junto a Kin a la clínica.

Carrie caminaba por ahí con la mirada baja,ella vio a los chicos y los saludo.

-Hola chicos...-dijo con la mirada baja.

-Hola Carrie-

Saluda Konnie

-¿porqué que tan triste?-

Pregunta Kin confundido

-no quiero no quiero no quiero_(x15)_-

Decía repetidamente Maddie en el fondo sin prestar la más mínima atención a lo que hablaban.

-Es que...¿Ya se enteraron que Larry y Laney salen?-

-No quiero,no quiero, no quie...¿¡QUE!?-dijo ya dándose cuenta de lo que dijo Carrie.

-Si...Larry y Laney estan saliendo-

-¡no me lo puedo creer!...Lenny...¡Tuvo novia antes que yo,esto es injusto!-

Dice Kin todo indignado.

-Cállate zonzo, esto es serio-Maddie lo golpea en la cabeza haciendo que le salga un chipote-oye sabes,Corey es mi primo,el y Laney son amigos desde preescolar y me ah contado mucho sobre ella. Además yo la conozco y se que ella jamás saldría con Larry... ya que,bueno... A ella le gusta otro...

-¡Pero así decía la revista!-

-La revista dijo mentiras,¿recuerdas esa vez que dijeron que Kon y yo salíamos y que también Kin engañaba a Kim con Laney?-

Le recuerda Konnie.

-Si pero ... tenían fotos-

-¿Y que?...tal vez esas fotos si fueron tomadas en realidad,pero puede que estaban haciendo otra cosa...-

Le dice Maddie.

-Yo creo que deberías de hablar con ellos-

Le dice Konnie.

-Si...Lo are...Hablare con ellos-

Carrie se retira de ahí.

-Me alegra que aya entendido-

Dice Kin cruzado de brazos mientras sonreía.

-Si, a mi igual-

Dice Konnie con las manos en las caderas.  
Mientras ellos miraban a Carrie marcharse,Maddie aprovecho eso,estaba dispuesta a irse pero...

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Maddie-dijo Kin sin voltear.

-No creas que no nos hemos olvidado de ti-dijo Konnie también sin voltear.

-¡No,no quiero ir,no quiero,no quiero ir,déjenme ir!-dijo Maddie tratando de correr pero no podía por culpa de Kin y Konnie que la agarraban de la personas que estaban por ahí los miraban raros.

* * *

**Horas más tarde en la casa Penn...**

Laney estaba viendo la tele hasta que tocaron el timbre.

-¡YO VOY MAMÁ!-Grita Laney y ella camina hacia la puerta y la abre.-¿Carrie?,¿qué haces tu aquí?

-¿Podemos hablar un segundo?-

-ehhh,seguro-sale de la casa-¿que querías decirme?-

-¿Es cierto que tu y Lars salen?-

Ambas se quedaron en un silencio hasta que Laney rompió el silencio con una risa demasiado fuerte.

-¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

Carrie la miraba con una mirada confundida tipo anime.

-Por-por favor...Ajajaja ...No me hagas reír...¿¡yo!?...¿¡saliendo con Larry!? ¡Jejejejeje!-

-¿Eh?-

-Ahhh,ya me ,mira Carrie, yo jamas saldría con Larry, el y yo solo somos buenos amigos...

-Pero es que...

–Vi las noticias y las fotos que es mentira,Lens y yo solo estábamos haciendo una tarea de la escuela,el picnic era por si nos daba hambre,cuando jugamos era porque moje a Larry y el me persiguió tratando de devolvérmelo,cuando me abrazo el me estaba levantando porque me raspe el tobillo mira–sube su pantalón y se ve el raspón–¿Lo ves? Lo que dijeron de mi y Larry es mentira,créeme.

-¿Y lo de los conejos?,lo estabas mirando con esa cara de chica soñadora-

Laney entrelaza sus manos mientras corazones salían de su alrededor.

-No,estaba viendo al conejo que sostenía,era demasiado adorable.-

-Si,creo que tienes razón,Larry se veía muy adorable sosteniendo a esos conejos-

Dice Carrie mientras se enrollaba el pelo con su dedo.

-Yo me refería al conejo,no a Larry-

Dice Laney cruzada de brazos con una mirada picara,Carrie se sonrojó ante ese acto.

-Oh,jejeje,yo...Er...B-Bueno...-

-Tranquila,no le diré a nadie-

-Gracias...Oye ¿y como te lo tomaste cuando viste las noticias?

-Digamos que...lo tome calmadamente-

**(FLASH BACK)**

_Se ve a Laney acostada en su cama viendo la tele cuando apareció unas noticias._

_"Hola todos,aquí Murmurofofo con una nueva informá a los televidentes la gran noticia Oportuna sucesos"_

_"Hola a todos,hoy mostraremos unas fotos impactantes de los bajistas de la banda de GrojBand y NewMans,¡pongan las fotos!"_

_Y ahí aparecen las fotos de Larry con Laney._

_"¡pero que noticia! Jamas nos imaginamos que esos dos estuvieran saliendo,definitivamente 'los apuestos se atraen' "_

_Dice Murmurorfofo._

_-¿¡QUE!?-Laney tira la almohada en una esquina y rompe una lámpara-...Yo no fui..._

**(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)**

-Bueno...Me alegra que me hayas explicado-

Dice Carrie sonriendo.

-No hay de que-

-pero...¿Sabes el porque Larry no me dijo que ustedes dos eran amigos?-

-Talves se le olvidó,o quizás tenía miedo de que le dejarás de hablar-

-bueno...Me enojaría un poco,pero no le dejaría de hablar,es mi mejor amigo del mundo-

-bueno el también...-Ella le da un vistazo a Carrie y ella parpadea,Laney sonríe inocentemente.

-¿El también que?-

-N-Nada, ídalo-

-¿acaso el tiene otra mejor amiga aparte de mi? ¿Acaso tu eres su otra mejor amiga?-

Pregunta Carrie frunciendo el ceño.

-Vamos Carrie,no es nada malo que Larry tenga otra mejor amiga-

-no lo se... Tengo miedo de que me cambie-

-estoy segura de que el no te cambiara-

-¿tu crees?-

-¿porqué dudas? Estoy segura-

-no dudo,es sólo que...-Ella mira a Laney-nada,olvídalo,una cosa del pasado.

-bueno,¿nos vemos mañana?-

-si...Em...Oye... Ya que tu y Larry se cuentan todo... El... ¿Te ah hablado sobre mi?

Pregunta ella sonrojada.  
Laney la mira y lo piensa un poco.  
¿Sería malo decirle algo? Talves pueda ayudar a Larry.

-Te diré lo que el me ah dicho de ti,pero debes prometer no decirle que te dije-

-lo prometo-

Dice ella asintiendo,Laney se acerca a ella y le susurra algo en el oído haciendo que ella se sonrojara y sonriera ampliamente.

-¿Lo dices enserio?-

Pregunta con las manos entrelazadas,Laney asiente y ella sonríe aún más.

-¿En serió cree que soy tierna?-

Laney asiente otravez,ella se ríe un poco pero se logra calmar.

-Gracias... Y... También por aclararme eso de que tu y el "salían"-

-No hay problema Carrie,para eso están las amigas-

-eh...¿T-Tu quieres ser mi amiga?-

Pregunta ella arqueando una ceja.

-Si,digo,no,es decir...-

-Tranquila,si quiero ser tu amiga-

-Bien...Entonces... ¿Nos vemos mañana?-

-hmm...No creo,invitare a Lens a ver una película en mi casa-

-Bueno...Que te diviertas mañana,pero no tanto,¿ok?-

Carrie se sonroja ante ese acto.

-N-No mal pienses,siempre vemos una película cada sábado en mi casa.-

-jejeje,esta ...Nos vemos-

-Bye-

Laney entra a su casa y Carrie se aleja de ahí mientras tatareaba la canción de "Amor de Corazón" de GrojBand.

* * *

**UUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY QUE A CARRIE LE COMIENZA A GUSTAR LARRY JEJEJEJEJEJJEJEJEJ X33333 AY AMO A LARRIE Y A CORNEY 3 PERO ESTO NO TRATA TANTO DE AMOR WEYES XDD SE TARATA DE LA AMISTAD/HERMANDAD DE LARRY Y LANEY :D,ESPERO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS AMO LEERLOS Y MAS CUANDO SON MAS DE 2 XC.**


	3. Best Bros próximas ideas

**OLIWIUS,ESTE NO ES UN FIC,ES ALGO DE MIS PROXIMAS IDEAS,COMO ADELANTOS.**

**-**¿Que haces?-

Pregunta Larry a Carrie que se estaba probando dos brillos de labios.

-Intento probar si se puede hacer piña colada con Piña y coco-

Dice la peliazul mientras se ponia otra capa de brillo de labio de piña que le dio Mina.

-Eso es cool.

-¿Quieres probar?-

Pregunta Carrie.

-Si,si quiero-

Dice Larry todo emocionado,Carrie se quita el brillo de labios con su mano y se lo coloca en los labios de Larry.

El se decepciona un poco pero luego lo prueba.

-Si sabe a piña colada-

* * *

-Tranquila,estaremos bien...yo...-

Le dice el pequeño Larry pero luego Carrie le interrumpe.

-¡NO ESTAREMOS BIEN!-Grita la pequeña Carrie y Larry se le queda viendo.-¡Sigues pero no sabes lo que haces,vamos a morir por falta de aire o comida en este sótano,y solo mis padres lo sabrán porque a nadie mas le importo!

-¿uh?-

-Voy a desaparecer sin nunca antes haber tenido un amigo-

La pequeña Carrie comienza a llorar mientras Larry se le quedaba viendo.

* * *

Laney entra a la habitacion de Larry pero luego se queda ahi para mientras se tapaba la boca con sus manos aguantando la risa.

Larry estaba vestido con un delantal mientras barria su cuarto escuchando musica con audifonos.

-If you wanna be my lover nananananana

-JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJA-

Larry deja caer la escoba,voltea hacia Laney y se sonroja al rojo vivo.

* * *

Laney comenzaba a llorar mientras Larry la abrazaba.

-Esta bien Laney...-

-N-No esta bien...Ahora Corey me odia...-

* * *

Larry y Laney abrieron los ojos como platos al igual que su boca al ver a Mina y Nick besandose.

* * *

-Yo...quería decirte que...me gustas.

Corey miro a Laney todo sonrojado y nervioso.

* * *

-GAHHHHH-Larry se tomo su cabeza mientras estaba a todo rojo vivo y humo salia de su cabeza-DEJEN DE DECIR ESO!

Kim,Konnie y Carrie se rieron por lo bajo.

* * *

-YUPO- Anuncio el joven peliazul con felicidad.

-¿Yupo?- pregunta Carrie confundida por la palabra de su enememigo que ni siquiera en el diccionario de los tontos existira.

-ya me canse del yupi,todos lo dicen-

Dice Corey a repsuesta de su enemiga.

* * *

-Oigan,¿es eso un pulpo?-

Pregunta Kon confundido mientras apuntaba a la vitrina con dichos animales dentro.

-No,Kon,son unas serpientes comiéndose una sandia-

Dice Laney sarcastica y los pulpos se miran confundidos.

* * *

-celos de tus ojos cuando miras a otro chico,tengo celos...celos-

comienzan a cantar Kin y Kon mientras Corey gruñia por lo bajo.

-QUE NO ESTOY CELOSO-

* * *

-Trina,esto es lo mas lindo que has echo por tuviera una moneda por cada cosa que has echo por mi...bueno...no se que haria con tanto dinero-

-no hay de que,hermano-

Ambos se abrazan y luego arriba aparece la cifra de dinero: $1 XDD

* * *

-Entonces...eso significa que...tu papá es mi papá...y mi mamá es la tuya...Entonces...eso quiere decir que...tu y yo somos...

-Hermanos...

Larry completa la frase y Laney asiente.


	4. Chapter 3:Frieeennnnddddddddssss

**ESTOY LISTA,DISPAREME,HAGAME LO QUE QUIERAN T-T**

**T-O NADA...?..BUENO AQUI ESTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO :DDDD**

**SIFRUTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN**

* * *

Laney iba caminando por el parque porque...pos nomas,para entretenerse un rato.

Ella se detuvo al ver a las chicas picando las mejillas de Larry mientras decían repetidamente "Kawai" "tierno" y cosas por el estilo, Larry estaba todo sonrojado y algo molesto.

Larry rio un poco con una ceja levantada.

Un rato después...

Laney estaba en su cuarto viendo la televisión, el timbre de su casa suena, ella baja las escaleras, abre la puerta y se encuentra con Larry,ella lo deja erar y ambos van hacia su cuarto.

Larry estaba sentado al borde de la cama de Laney mientras veían la televisión.

-Oye Lars,¿te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Claro,¿que es?-

-¿Cómo se conocieron tu y las chicas?-

-ehh... ¿A qué viene eso?-

-Pues... Namas,curiosidad-

-Bueno...Conocí a Kim y a Konnie cuando estaba en la heladería con mis algo demasiado gracioso.-

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_Un Larry,de unos 6 años,entro a la heladería junto con sus dos hermanos._  
_Larry llevaba un overol de verde,camiseta de manga corta de color amarillo y tenis azules,y le faltaba un diente._

_Su hermano mayor,Mike,de unos 10 años,tenía su mismo atuendo que cuando grande._

_El hermano mayor de ellos dos,Chris,tenía una camiseta negra,pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos rojos,tenía 15 años._

_-Bien Larry,es hora de que aprendas como pedir la orden.-Le dice Chris al pequeño Larry-Vas a ir al mostrador,y pedirás dos helados de chocolate y uno de vainilla ¿ok?_

_-¡Ok!-_

_Larry sonríe y corre hacia el mostrador._

_-¡Y no olvides decir por favor y gracias!-_

_Le grita,Larry voltea y asiente sonriendo._

_-Es muy amable de tu parte enseñarle eso a Larry,Bro-_

_Le dice Mike,Crhis pone sus manos en sus bolsillos y sonríe._

_-Nop,es sólo que me daba flojera pedir la orden-_

_Mike rueda los ojos ante esa respuesta,ya se lo esperaba de su hermano._  
_Mientras,Larry estaba en la fila esperando a que la demas gente avanzara._

_-Quedadia mejod con Hikadu,hedmana-_

_Larry se volteó hacia atrás y vio a dos chicas,parecía que estaban discutiendo._  
_Una era pelinegra,su pelo estaba hasta su cuello,llevaba lentes,una blusa roja,falda azul y botas de plástico rojas._

_-No,Haruhi quedaría mejor con Tamaki,Hikaru es malo para ella-_

_Dice una chica algo más alta que la niña,era gordita,pelo Rubio hasta los hombros,blusa roja,falda azul y tenis rojos._

_-Hay más fans de Haduhi y Hikadu que Haduhi y Tamaki ,hedmana-_

_-¡No es cierto!-_

_Grita enojada la rubia._

_-Em,disculpen-Interrumpe Larry y ellas lo miran-Ella tiene dazón,Tamaki queda mejod que Hikadu._

_Ambas chicas parpadean al oír eso._

_-¿Ves animes?-_

_Pregunta la rubia algo anonada._

_-Bueno,sólo cuando mi hedmano mayos los ve._

_-¡Vaya,eso es asombdoso!-_

_Dice Feliz la chica pelinegra._

_-Oye,¿cómo te llamas?-_

_Pregunta la rubia._

_-Lawwy,pero mis hermanos y amigos me dicen Lenwy-_

_Dice Larry,el,al igual que Kim,aún no sabían pronunciar bien la "r"._

_-Yo soy Kim,y ella es mi hedmana Konnie-_

_-somos gemelas-_

_Dicen al unísono las dos._  
_Larry se sorprende un poco,no se parecían en nada._

_-Estoy apendiendo a pedid helado-_

_Dice Larry rompiendo el tema de conversación._

_-Nosotras ya hemos pedido millones de veces-Dice Konnie._

_-Si quiedes te podemos ayudad Lenwy-_

_Dice Kim._

_-¡Si!-_

_Grita Larry con alegría._

_-¡El siguiente!-_

_Dijo la señora del mostrador,los tres chicos se acercaron,Kim y Konnie levantaron a Larry para que se pudiera ver._

_-Hola,este,eh...¿me puede dad dos helados de chocolate y uno de vainilla? Por favor._

_-Claro querido ¿algo más?-_

_-Este...-El mira hacia abajo-¿De qué quieren el helado?_

_-Chocolate doble chocolate-_

_Dicen al unísono y Larry asiente._

_-Dos de chocolate con doble chocolate,por favor-_

_-Enseguida cariño-_

_Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y la señora le dio los 5 conos de helado a Larry._

_-Que lo disfruten-_

_-Gacias-_

_Larry toma con dificultad los helados,Kim se comenzó a cansar de los brazos y perdió el equilibrio al igual que Larry,Larry cayo haciendo que los helados cayeran sobre ellos tres._

_-¡Sopes!-_

_Dijo Mike al ver la escena._

_-Vamos-_

_Le dice Chris y ambos van hacia donde estaban los tres infantes._

_-¿Estas bien hermanito?-_

_Larry los vio y luego tomo el helado de vainilla que estaba caído y se lo dio a Chris._

_-A-Aquí esta tu helado hedmano-_

_Chris se le queda viendo,el toma el helado y le sonríe._

_-¿Lo hice bien?-_

_Pregunta Larry a ambas chicas._  
_Ellas asienten y Larry sonríe de felicidad._

_-Vámonos ya a casa hermanito-_

_Le dice Chris tomándolo de la mano mientras se alejaban._  
_Larry volteo hacia las chicas,el miro a su hermano y luego se soló de su mano y corrió hacia ellas mientras Chris y Mike veían como se dirigía hacia ellas._

_-Oigan,¿quieden id a mi casa a jugad?-_

_Las "gemelas" se miran y luego lo miran a el y sonríen._

_-¡Si! Sólo hay que avisarle a nuestros padres._

_Dice Konnie sonriente al igual que Kim._

_-¡Vamos!-_

_Grita Larry y los tres se encaminan hacia los padres de las "gemelas"_

**(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)**

-Awwww,eso fue adorable-

Dice Laney toda sonrojada por la ternura.

-Jejeje,si,lo se,me dio ternura cuando lo conté-

Dice Larry rascándo su nuca.

-Bueno,ya me contaste como se conocieron tu y las "gemelas". Pero todavía no me has contado como se conocieron tu y Carrie-

Larry se queda en silencio por unos segundos.

-¿Enserio quieres que te cuente?-

Pregunta el algo incómodo.

-Vamos,porfavor.

Larry se queda en silencio por unos segundos y luego suspira.

-Esta bien,será algo largo...

-Tengo tiempo-

-Bien... Un dí ,Konnie y yo estábamos jugando en casa de mi abuela.  
Ambas estaban en la sala mientras yo estaba en la cocina sacando mi bicicleta.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_-Hey,Larry,¿a dónde vas con esa bicicleta?-_

_Pregunta una Konnie de 8 años,ella tenía una blusa negra y un short rojo._

_-Ire a dar una vuelta,no tardare tanto-_

_Dice Larry,el llevaba una camiseta verde y un pantalón verde._

_-¿No quieres que te acompañemos?-_

_Pregunta Kim,tenía su pelo amarrado a una cebolla y llevaba lo mismo que Konnie._

_-Esta bien,sólo estrenare un poco esto-_

_Larry se pone su casco negro y luego sale a la calle con su bicicleta._  
_El estaba andando no muy lejos por ahí y luego se detiene a unos pocos centímetros a lado de una casa._  
_El garaje de la casa estaba abierto y en el porche,se encontraba una niña de 8 años de pelo azul,gorra naranja,blusa de manga corta negra,falda blanca y zapatos azul rayo._  
_Ella estaba tocando una guitarra acústica._  
_Larry se bajó de la bicicleta y luego tomo las manijas de esta._

_-Buena velocidad-Dice Larry y luego voltea hacia la chica-Gran balance-vuelve a voltear-y una gran bocina-el suena el claxon y voltea de nuevo hacia la chica._  
_Ella no lo había visto,Larry suspiro y se subió a la bicicleta,el comenzó a andar pero luego se cayó._

_-¡Whaaaa!-_

_La chica mira hacia su lado al oír el grito y ve a Larry caído,el la mira y luego mira su bicicleta._

_-¡Ahhhh!-_

_El se quita el casco y lo tira y se va corriendo a su casa mientras la chica se queda con cara de "WTF" ya que ni fa entendió._

_Larry entro a la casa de su abuela y noto que Kim y Konnie estaban viendo por la ventana al igual que sí hermano Mike._

_-¿Con quién estabas hablando?-_

_Pregunto Mike a Larry._

_-Es sólo una chica que conozco,pero ella no me conoce a mi-_

_-¿Te agrada?-_

_Pregunta Konnie mientras le tomaba las mejillas a Larry._

_-Er...me agrada todo el mundo-_

_-Oh,esto es perfecto-dice Kim emocionada-debo de organizar una cita,me pregunto cual será su té favorito._

_-No,sólo hábla con ella._

_Le dice Mike._

_-Hablare con ella,pero no espíen.-_

_-No lo haremos-_

_Dice Mike sonriendo._  
_Larry va hacia su cuarto,toma una plumilla negra con una calavera que estaba en su buró,el bajá las escaleras y sale de la casa._

_-¿Qué es eso?-_

_Pregunta Konnie._

_-Nada-_

_El sale de la casa dejando a los tres confundidos._

_Larry caminaba directo hacia la casa de esa chica._

_-Hola,soy me llamo Larry..._

_Practicaba Larry mientras caminaba,el vio como la chica se levantaba e iba hacia en medio de la calle para recoger algo que estaba ahí tirado (Era una botella con contenido raro,era algo de color morado) Larry vio eso pero luego vio que un carro se aproximada,el corrió rápidamente hacia ella._

_-¡Hola,mi nombre es-El la empuja y evaden el carro,Larry estaba arriba de ella.-...Larry!-_

_-um...Caroline-_

_Dice la chica peliazul mientras se levantaba al igual que Larry._

_-¿Estas bien?-_

_Pregunta Larry preocupado y ella asiente._

_-Gracias,me tengo que ir-_

_Caroline se encaminaba hacia su garaje._

_-¡O-Oye!-Ella se voltea-respecto a tu nombre,¿te puedo decir Carrie?_

_Carrie lo ve y luego asiente._

_-Este...me puedes decir Lenny si quieres-_

_-Esta bien...Lenny._

_Dice ella y luego Larry sonríe emocionado y todo sonrojado._  
_Carrie retrocede un poco pero luego se toma su codo toda adolorida._

_-¿Estas bien?-_

_-Creo que me lastime el codo cuando caí al suelo._

_Dice mostrando el raspón que tenía._

_-Perdó bien,sólo necesitamos una abuela tiene muchos,ven,vamos-_

_Larry toma la muñeca de Carrie he se la lleva a rastras hacia su casa._  
_El iba a abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada._

_-Hm...¡Kim,Konnie,Mike!-_

_Grito pero nadie respondió._

_-¿Porqué no abren?-_

_Pregunta Carrie confundida,Larry se golpea la frente._

_-¡Claro! Les dije que no observarán._

_-Bueno,creo que iré a mi casa-_

_Dice Carrie a punto de irse pero Larry la detiene._

_-No, una entrada bien-_

_Larry va hacia la parte trasera de la casa junto con Carrie,ya atrás,había un conducto de ventilación._  
_El se sube a una silla y abre el dicto._

_-Tranquila,esto nos llevara directo a una habitación._

_Dice Larry volteando hacia Carrie,el se mete en el conducto y lueo le ofrece la mano a Carrie,ella lo toma y entra al ducto con algo de ventilación._

_-¿Sabes dónde esta?-_

_Pregunta Carrie._

_-Si,no te bien y pronto te curare-_

_Larry comienza a caminar por el ducto seguido por Carrie,dio vuelta a la izquierda,siguió derecho,vuelta a la derecha,siguió derecho,dio al frente,vuelta a la izquierda._  
_Así paso los próximos 10 minutos._

_-¿Seguro qué sabes por donde es?-_

_Pregunta Carrie algo preocupada y confusa._

_-La casa de mi abuela es grande,por eso tardamos mucho,pero se donde es,no te preocupes._

_Larry da una vuelta a la izquierda y se encuentra con la rejilla,el ve por la rejilla y luego sonríe._

_-Aquí es-_

_Larry empuja la rejilla y salta y cae al suelo._

_-¡Salta!-_

_-N-No creo..._

_Dice Carrie algo temerosa._

_-Descuida,estarás te atrapo._

_Carrie duda un poco,ella salta y Larry la atrapa y luego la deja en el suelo._

_-¿Vez? Estas bien-_

_Carrie se sacude su ropa y mira hacia los lados._

_-¿Dónde estamos?-_

_Larry mira el lugar y luego se asusta un poco._

_-Úy,al parecer estamos en el só que me equivoque al dar vuelta a la izquierda..._

_-¿Almenos podemos salir de aquí?-_

_Pregunta Carrie asustada._

_-Sólo se abre desde afuera,hay que esperar ah que alguien tranquila,vamos a estaremos bien,sólo hay que esperar._

_-De acuerdo..._

_Asiente Carrie._  
_Unos minutos pasaron y nadie venía,Larry siempre le decía que iban a venir pronto,oh que no se preocupara,oh,todo va a estar bien._

_Larry estaba jugando con una pelota de plastico de color azul al fútbol._  
_El pateo la pelota pero esta le cayó en la cara de Carrie,el se mordió el labio y corrió hacia ella._

_-¡Perdón! ¿No te dolió?-_

_Ayudo a levantar a Carrie._  
_Los ojos de Carrie se cubrieron con su gorra._

_-Descuida,todo estará bien...Emm-_

_-¡NO ESTAREMOS BIEN!-Grita la pequeña Carrie y Larry se le queda viendo-¡Sigues diciéndolo pero no sabes lo que dices! ¡Vamos a morir por falta de aire o de comida en este sótano,y sólo mis padres lo sabrán porque a nadie más le importo!_

_-¿Uh?_

_Pregunta Larry confundido._  
_Los ojos de Carrie se criztalizaron._

_-Voy a desaparecer sin nunca antes haber tenido un amigo-_

_Carrie se cubre los ojos con sus manos,se sienta en el suelo y comienza a llorar,pero luego nota que algo brillante estaba frente a su cara,ella se destapa los ojos y ve a Larry sosteniendo una plumilla negra con una calavera que brillaba en la oscuridad que emitía un color verde neón._

_-Podemos ser amigos-_

_Carrie se le queda viendo sorprendía aún derramando lágrimas._

_-Te vi en las canchas de béisbol,estabas tocando tu guitarra pero te fuiste y dejaste caer tu plumilla,quise devolvértela pero no te encontraba._

_-Oh-Carrie abre los ojos algo sorprendida-Tu eras el niño que hizo el casco que traías te quedaba muy grande._

_Dice ella sonriendo débilmente._

_-Si,era el único casco disponible-Larry se rasco la nunca algo sonrojado,el le pone la plumilla en la mano de Carrie-Lo siento Carrie,perdón por hacerte pasar todo esto._

_-No,esta bien, diverti un poco._

_Larry y Carrie sonríen pero luego la puerta del sótano se abre mostrando a Mike,Kim y Konnie._

_-¿Larry? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensábamos que eras un ratero-_

_Dice Mike dejando un lado una escoba._

_-Si, nos daba un susto de muerte-_

_Dice Konnie bajando las escaleras junto con Kim._  
_Ellas dos notan a Carrie y ambas se encaminan hacia ella._

_-Así que tu eres la chica de la que estaba hablando Larry-_

_Dice Konnie sonriendo._

_-El estaba muy ansioso por conocerte-_

_Dice Kim sonriendo haciendo que Larry se sonrojara._

_-Carrie,ellas son mis amigas,Kim y Konnie Kagami-_

_Larry les presenta y ellas saludan._

_-Hola-_

_Saludan ambas animadas._

_-Hola-_

_Saluda Carrie algo tímida._

_-¡Seremos las mejores amigas,ya verás!_

_Dice Konnie tomándo sus manos con alegría._

_-¿E-Enserio?-_

_-¡Si,los cuatro podemos jugar a varias cosas! ¡Tengo varios juegos de mesa en mi casa,podemos ir a jugarlos!-_

_Dice Kim animada._  
_Carrie ve a Larry,el asiente,ella mira hacia las "gemelas" y asiente tímidamente._

_-¡Genial! ¡Vámonos!-_

_Konnie toma a Larry y Kim a Carrie y se los llevan a rastras mientras Mike los seguía._

**(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)**

-Y así fue como paso-

-Wow,buen relato.¿A poco Carrie jamás había tenido un amigo?-

-Tuvo uno antes...Pero ahora no hay que hablar de eso.

-Esta bien,¿y como las soportas?-

-Te acostumbras después de un largo quiero pero alunas veces son algo estresantes, Carrie con sus locos planes, Kim con sus experimentos fallidos, y Konnie haciendo algo que también es problemático.

-Jajaja,te comprendo, lo mismo me pasa con los chicos.

-Yo me volvería mas loco sí estuviera en tu lugar.

-Jjajaja,si...bien,¿quieres jugar un videojuego un rato?-

-Seguro...

Laney se levanta para prender el Xbox,Larry ve una foto en donde estaban Corey y Laney abrazados por los hombros cuando eran niños,el frunce un poco el ceño pero luego Laney le da el control del Xbox.

-¿Listo para perder?-

-Ha,ya quisieras Penn-

Le dice Larry en forma de burla y comienzan a jugar.

* * *

**BYE GENTE HERMOSA DEL UNIVERSO...EMM...ESCUHEN ESTO...**

**NO SE EL PORQUE NECESITO MUCHA AYUDA HOY EN DIA XDDD...**

**PEROOO...NECESITO A UA O DOS PERSONAS QUE SEPAN MUCHO DE HUMOR,PARA HACER ESTE FIC Y TROS FICS QUE PLANEO HACER...**

**MIS FICS CONTIENEN UN HUMOR,UN PCOO DE AMOR Y COSAS ASI QUE PASA EL A SERIE...**

**MANDEN SUS RESPUESTAS...**

**Y PARA VER QUIEN ME AYUDA PUES...ESTA ES FACIL..LOS DOS PRIMERO QUE COMENTEN E MI FIC DICIENDO QUE QUIERAN AYUDAR,PERO...DEBE DE TENER UNA CUENTA...:3 DIRE EN MI PROXIMO CAP QUIE ME AYUDARA.**


	5. Chapter 4:Zoologico

**OLIWIWISSS,BUENO,COMO HAY POCAS PERSONAS QUE HAN COMENTADO DE QUE QUISIERON AYUDARME EN LO DE LOVELY COMPLEX Y BEST BROS.**

**DIRE QUIENES FUERON LOS GANADORES...**

**Y SERA CUANDO TERMINE ESTE FIC XDDD,OSEA ESTE CAP... O.O**

**DISFRUTEN :3M Y NO SE ATREVAN A ADELANTARLE HASTA EL FINAL 7-7 LOS CONOSCO MOSCO...**

* * *

**Capitulo 4:Zoologico.**

Comenzare a modo cliche, ya saben, en un domingo _"común"_, ok, era común, si habláramos de un manicomio como el que se formo en la cochera mientras Kin y Kon le exigían a su "paciente" líder un descanso _"bien merecido."_

-Anda Corey, merecemos descansar—Decía el cuatro ojos todo desesperado, como si no hubiera salido desde ayer

-Si hombre, hemos trabajado como locos desde esa vez de que vencimos a ese monstruo parecido a Godzilla — Concordó el gordiflón.

- Pero lo vencimos antier ¬¬-Fue el punto en contra del líder—Se van a mal acostumbrar, tenemos práctica chicos, entiendan eso, aprendan de Larry—Dice apuntando al pelirrojo quien ya tenía maletas, sombreros y cámaras dispuesto a salir.

-¿Si Corey?—Pregunto con pena, innecesariamente, Larry si había escuchado el alago de Corey, pero como lo rompió y descuartizo en un par de segundos tuvo que hacerse la que no escucho.

-Mmmmph ¬¬, bueno, aprendan de Laney.—Dijo el líder dando otro buen ejemplo

-¿Mande Corey?—Laney estaba leyendo una revista en el sillón y estaba peor enterada que Coco (La mascota chinchilla de Laney) de la situación

-¡Laney!—Fue la expresión alegre de ya sabemos quién, _(KON)_ antes de lanzarse peligrosamente hacia la bajista.

-¡Ah! Noooo. Suéltame Kon—Forcejeaba desesperadamente por ser libre la chica.

-No, hasta que convenzas a Corey de que tenemos que salir hoy—le responde haciendo "La carita"

-Si,anda,anda-

Kin la abrazao mientras suplicaba.

-¡Espérate Kin,me vas a ...-Ambos se caen y Kin queda arriba de Laney-Tirar ¬¬!

Kon aprovecha y con la cámara de Larry les toma una foto

-¡Pudrete Kon!—Reclamo la chica pelirroja desde el suelo, mientras sus ojos expresaban el deseo más profundo de eliminar a todos los Kons sobre el planeta Tierra,Noche Osfera,cielo y universo.

-Uy, me pagaran muy bien en _"the-Kiney-Fandom"_ por esto—Kon se metió a su mundo patógeno, raro y ambicioso de baterista.

-Mmmmmph, casi apuesto que tú administras la pagina, ¬¬x—Afirmo muy enojada Laney mientras se levantaban del suelo- malditos shippers—

-Cálmate hermanita, no esta tan Corey, al menos llévanos al parque—Sugirió al final el grandote

-¡No!, no hemos ensayado desde hace mucho,y no entiendo el porque Larry y Carrie estan aquí—

-Laney nos invito-Dice el pelirrojo.-Por más que quiera salir,creo que seria mejor quedarnos.

-Yo también creo que deberíamos quedarnos aquí en el garaje. Quiero un fin de semana tranquilo-Concordó Laney.

-¿Por qué estás de acuerdo con Larry? ¿Qué acaso te gusta?—Pregunto desconfiado el peliazul

-¿Que estupideces dices? ¬¬-Fue la pregunta y respuesta amable de Laney.

-Larry y Laney sentados en un árbol besandose-

Comienzan a cantar Kin y Kon,Corey y Carrie se molestaron un poco al ver a ambos pelirrojos sonrojados.

-¿¡Pueden dejar de cantar eso!?

Grito y Kon se le quedaron viendo y luego sonrieron con burla.

-celos de tus ojos cuando miras a otro chico,tengo celos...celos~

comienzan a cantar Kin y Kon mientras Corey gruñia por lo bajo.

-QUE NO ESTOY CELOSO-

-Celoso,Celoso,Celoso-

Se comienzan a burlar los "gemelos"

-¡BASTA CHICOS!—Los regaño papi Corey-¡PARECEN ZOOLOGICO!—

_Silencio…_

-¿Qué es un zoológico?-Larry preguneitor de off a on.

_**(N/A:Como el padre de Larry casi nunca estaba en casa,y la abuela de Larry antes era muy protectora,el casi nunca salía de casa más que para ir a la escuela)**_

_...Mas silencio…_

-Ahh bueno—el peliazul se rascaba la nuca en desconcierto—Es…

-Un lugar con animales Larry—Le respondió animado el cuatro ojos ya con un plan—Es un lugar muy bonito, en donde hay todo tipo de criaturas y arbolitos, deberíamos ir…¿No Laney?—Todos voltean a ver a la aludida.

-Si,sería genial,amo ir al zoológico...¿Vamos Corey?-

Pregunta Laney toda feliz,ella amaba ir al zoológico,Corey se le quedo viendo y luego suspiro resignado.

-Ashhh…Esta bien…—Cedió al final después de un rato con mala cara.

-¡Si!—Gritaron Los cinco al unisonó complacidos.

-¿Puedo invitar a las chicas?-

Pregunta Larry.

-¿Que no Kim y Konnie fueron a visitar a su tía abuela?

Pregunta Laney.

-¡Ah cierto! Se me olvido-

Larry se rasco la nunca nervioso.

-El zoológico esta algo lejos,¿tu hermana no nos puede llevar Corey?-

Pregunta Carrie,Corey niega con la cabeza.

-¿Y Mina?-

-Ella está enferma en casa-

-Puedo pedirle a mi hermano que nos lleve-

Dice Larry sacando su celular.

-No hace falta-Chris aparece detrás de Kon-Estoy justo aquí.

-Que conveniente-

Dice Kin.

-Subanse al auto enanos-

Chris apunta a su auto de color rojo,los seis chicos se subieron al auto,Chris se subió y arranco el auto.

Y allí iban, a toda velocidad en el auto de Chris, recorriendo la ciudad de una manera extrema con el loco pelinegro conduciendo como, exactamente eso, un loco pelinegro conduciendo con prisa ¬¬

-¡Chris, vas muy rápido!—le reclamo Larry a quien se le pegaba la piel al asiento de tanta velocidad

-¡No seas gallina hermanito!—Larry se cruza de brazos enojado por el comentario de su hermano mayor—Voy a velocidad normal.

2 segundos después

-¿Oficia, iba muy rápido?—Le pregunta el chico pelinegro al de transito que lo detuvo ponchando las llantas con dardos, ya que el bruto no se quería detener

-Noooo, tu ni te moviste, fue el escenario el que se movía a 160 km por hora ¬¬-

-Ahhh man—Se quejumbreo mientras recibía la nota de la infracción y seguían el camino al zoológico, con llantas nuevas a velocidad "normal"

-¿Ya vamos a llegar?—Se quejo Carrie después de un rato

-En realidad,ya habíamos llegado, pero Chris se paso el zoológico como 4 veces por la velocidad que llevaba ¬¬-Le aclaro Laney a su recien amiga.

-Enanos, ya llegamos—Anuncio el pelinegro después de un rato

-¡Yupo!—Anuncio el joven peliazul feliz de la vida

-¿Yupo?—Pregunto Carrie, reparando en que esa palabra no venia ni en el diccionario de la Real Academia de la Estupidez

-Ya me harte del Yupi, todos lo usan ¬¬-Explico mientras se bajaban y pagaban las entradas

Y si ustedes conocen a nuestros musicales favoritos y inocentes, se podrán imaginar con facilidad sobrehumana como Kin y Kon corrían como enfermos mentales por todo el zoológico, parándose en cualquier parte.

-Laney mira, los conejos—Le dijo el chico pelirrojo.  
Ambos se quedaron viendo adorablemente a esos animales.

-Awwwww -

Dijeron al unísono con sus ojos todos brillosos.

-Laney mira, los leones—Aviso otra vez a su amiga, por los animales webones que dormían allí acurrucados

-Awwwww-Laney y Larry igual de adorables.

-Laney mira, los delfines,¿no son tiernos?-

"Pronto dominaremos al mundo"

Dijo uno de los delfines.

"Estúpidos humanos"

-Laney mira, los pingüinos

-Lars, esas son unas monjas ¬¬— le corrigió la pelirroja ante el par de religiosas que los miraban ofendidas.

-Ahora venimos—Les anuncio Corey a Kon, Larry y Laney, mientras jalaba a Carrie y a Kin hacia un puestito de churros

-Mmmm, nos quedamos solos, Kon seguro les hace mal tercio ¿No?—Dijo Kin refiriéndose al par del Yin Yang con una mirada que no auguraba cosas puras

-¿Por qué te entrenas arduamente para molestarnos Kon?—Le pregunto la pelirroja.

-Ademas de Kiney y Corney,soy tambien fan de Larney.—Dijo antes de enseñarles un tatuaje, que les dejo un bonito tic birolo en el ojo a la pareja dispareja.

-Ok, eso era algo que no quería ver, ni saber—Afirmo Laney.

-Vamos a ver a los changos—Entro Lary llevándose a Laney de la mano y Kon los siguió.

-¿Sabes dónde está la jaula de los changos?—Le pregunto Laney a Larry con una sonrisa.

-No

-¿Entonces porque te sales?-

Pregunta en forma de burla.

-Ja Ja,que chistosita.

-Jajaja,¿ahora qué?-

Pregunta Laney a Kon.

-¿Quieren ir al acuario?—Pregunto el gordiflón y los dos pelirrojos asintieron.

Ya en el acuario...

-¿Les cuento un chiste?

Pregunta Kon a sus amigos.

-¿Por qué nos preguntas?, igual nos vas a obligar a oírlo—Aclaro lo obvio la chica de cabellos rojizos

-Cieeerto xD—Se dio cuenta de cuanta razón tenía- Ok Esta un bebe cocodrilo y le pregunta a su papá,_ "Papá, papa, ¿Algún día tendré dinero?" "Si hijo, cuando seas billetera"_ jajajajaja—Como siempre era solo el que se reía, se reía hasta que el cocodrilo de aun lado en la laguna le dio manotazo por bruto—¡Hey!

-Mira Laney, ¿Esos peces son transparentes?—Le dice Larry sorprendido apuntando a los animales a los cuales se le notaban los huesos

-Wow,jamás había visto unos as-Dijo Laney sorprendida,ella se quedo viendo a Larry,se veía muy adorableviendo a los peces—Lenny ¿puedo decirte algo?

-Claro Lanes, lo que quieras _"Que raro, jamás me pregunta cosas así como así, espero que no se haya enterado de que rompí su bajó tratando de matar a una araña _  
_O-O"_

-aahhh no, mejor olvidalo—Respondio arrepintiéndose mirando al suelo—_"Sera mejor no decirle que rompí sus boxers jugando a las princesas Disney voluntariamente a fuerzas con Kin y Kon, eso si sería patético ¬¬"_

-¿Ese es un pulpo?—Pregunta Kon viendo al pulpo por la vitrina.

-No,Kon, son unas serpientes comiéndose un melón ¬¬-

-¡¿Qué hacen estas afuera comiéndose un melón?!—Pregunta el joven todo alarmado.

-Tranquilo Kon,Laney estaba siendo sarcástica.

Le dice Larry,Kon la mira.

-Eres buena en eso del sarcasmo.

-Un don-

-¡RIFFIN!-

-¡AAAAHHHH!-

Corey paso por ahí gritando como niñita mientras se llevaba a Kin a rastras,Carrie se detuvo en la puerta,tomo su zapato y se lo lanzo a Corey haciendo que el cayera encima de ... Larry...

La posición en la que estaban era un tanto incómoda,Laney y Carrie se quedaron sorprendidas y luego derramaron sangre por la nariz.  
Corey se levantó rápidamente.

-P-Perdón-

Dice Corey,Larry se levanta rápidamente todo sonrojado.

-N-No hay problema-

¡Click!

Ambos chicos voltearon al ver a Kon sosteniendo una cámara.

-¿Q-Que haces?-

Pregunta Corey confundido.

-Ehh...También soy fan de Corry y Carney-

,¿qué?-

Dicen al mismo tiempo las chicas.

-Te juro que te arrancaría tu cabeza ahora mismo,pero no soy violento-

Dice Larry y Corey asiente.  
Kon se encoge de hombros.

-Una pregunta,¿porqué Carrie estaba persiguiendo a Corey?

Pregunta Laney,Kin se recupera de su mareo y levanta un dedo.

-Corey le levanto la falda a Carrie porque yo le dije que si le levantaba la falda a una chica,el tendría buena suerte.

-Esa es la ¡idea más estúpida que eh escuchado!-

Gritan Larry y Laney al mismo tiempo.

-Pero yo le levanté la falda a Kim un día y saque 10 en el examen de educación física-

-Kin,todos sacaron 10 en el examen de educación fí único que tenías que hacer fue presentarte y dar una vuelta de 15 minutos-

Le dice Laney cruzada de brazos.

-¡Y yo aún no consigo mi venganza!-

Grita Carrie,pero Laney y Larry la toman de ambos brazos.

-Y como dicen los franceses ¡Au revouir!-

Dice Corey mientras corría a máxima velocidad,Carrie se logró safar de ambos pelirrojos y corrió a perseguirlo.

-Bien... ¿Ahora qué?-

Pregunta Kin.

-No se,me estoy aburriendo-

Dice Kon aburrido.

-La autora de este Fic no debe tener tanta imaginación como dice-

Dice Laney mirando hacia arriba.  
_Mientras tanto..._  
_En una habitación de una chica hipster,una chica de lentes y pelo café estaba frente a la computadora._

_-Estoy fuera de ideas,¡SIRVIENTES!-_

_Y en ese entonces Billy Joe Cobra y Dib aparecieron de la nada._

_-¿Qué hacemos aquí? Nosotros somos de otra serie-_

_Dice Billy flotando._

_-Cállate y hazme un masaje de pie.-_

_-¿a quién le hablas?-_

_Pregunta Dib confundido._

_-A BJC,es un fantasma-_

_-¿¡Un fantasma!? ¿¡Dónde!?-_

_Dib comienza a buscar como loco y tirando todas mis cosas._

_-¡Un momento! Ya se que más escribir-_

_Regresando con el Fic..._

-Y luego yo le dije a Konnie que si...¡Oh ya regresamos al Fic,claro!-

Larry,Kin,Kon y Laney estaban caminando por todo el zoológico tratando de buscar a Corey y a Carrie porque ya se habían aburrido.

-¡COREEEEEEY!-

-¡CARRIEEEEE!-

Gritaban Kin y Kon todos avergonzados.

-Dios,esto es vergonzoso-Dice Laney-estamos buscándolos como mensos retrasados.

-Y que lo digas,¿dónde se habrán metido?-

Le dice Larry.

-Eso no te lo voy a responder-

-¡Ahí están!-

Grita Kin apuntando a ambos peliazules.  
Los pelirrojos se sorprendieron al ver como estaban,despeinados y manchados con salsa de tomate y mostaza.

-¿Qué les paso?-

Pregunta Kon asustado y confundido.

-¿¡Qué que fue lo que paso!?-Pregunta Corey todo molesto-¡Lo que paso fue que esta loca se abalanzo sobre mi y caímos sobre un puesto de hotdogs!

-¿¡A quien le llamas loca!?-

Pregunta Carrie molesta.

-¡Pues a ti,loca!-

-Ok,suficiente diversión por que ya debemos irnos-

Dice Laney.

-Puff...como sea-

Dice Carrie cruzandose de brazos mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

-Bien echo Corey,ahora Carrie va a hacer la ley de hielo a todos-

Larry persiguió a Carrie.

-¡Agh,mujeres!-

Grita Corey algo frustrado.

-Vamos-

Dice Laney y los cuatro se dirigen hacia la salida.

-Tardaron mucho-

Les dice Chris que estaba dentro del carro.

-Cállate Chris-

Le dice Larry,Chris se le queda viendo confundido,nunca le había contestado así.  
Todos subieron al carro y Chris arranco.  
Todo el camino estaba en silencio.  
Corey se le quedo viendo a Carrie.

-Oye Beff...perdón por llamarte loca...y levantarte la falda creyendo que me daría suerte...

Carrie miro para otro lado cruzada de brazos.

-Vamos, ,no es que me importe,pero no me gusta que la gente se enoje conmigo.

-Hm...-Es lo único que dijo Carrie,ella miro hacia abajo y luego suspiro-Esta bien...ugh...te ,fue culpa de Kin en primer lugar.

-¡Hey!-

Grita Kin ofendido.

-Además...Me divertí,jamás me había divertido tanto en un zooló todos los animales son...bueno...animales.

Corey se sonrojó ante eso último.  
Carrie igual.

-¡No,no,no, mal pienses,m-me refería a otra cosa!-

-Esta bien Carrie—Le dijo Corey poniendo sus manos en sus hombros para que dejara de hablar cosas que lo hacían mas incómodo, el momento, después voltio a verla a los ojos y se encontraron con los de ellas. —Aunque sabes, hay algo en lo que tienes razon….—Le decía de manera dulce acercándose mas lentamente mientras los dos pelirrojos estaban siendo sostenidos por Kin para que Larry no matara a Corey y Laney a Carrie.

-¡DIGAN WISKEY! ^_^—Les dijo Kon apareciendo de un lugar misterioso mientras un Flash les tomaba tan enternecedora foto a medias

-¡AHHHH! O/O—Gritaron los dos cómicamente separándose

-Yuju, me pagaran mucho por las fotos de hoy de Corrie n.n—Celebraba el gordiflón dando saltos y perdiéndose a lo lejos

-Estúpido Kon ¬¬-

Dijo Carrie toda molesta y sonrojada.

* * *

**QUE?...QUERIA AGREGAR ALGO DE LAS PAREJAS MAS FAVORITAS.**

**CORRIE=COREYxCARRIE**

**KINEY=LANEYxKIN**

**LARNEY=LARRYxLANEY**

**CORNEY=COREYxLANEY**

**LARRIE=LARRYxCARRIE**

**AHORA SI...EL MOMENTO QUE TODOS,...OK NO TODOS XDD...ESTABAMOS ESPERANDO,LOS QUE GANARON PARA AYUDARME...SOOOOOOOONNNN**

**LOVELYCOMPLEX= **_****__**gothicgirlGXD**__** FELICIDADEEEEEEEEEEES :DDDDDDDDDDD...silencio...yeiy,,,,,,**_

_**BEST BROS=**_**_kurtlaraperdomo_****_ yeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiyyy :DDDD...silencio...ay porfavor!_**

**Y PARA TRABAJAR CONMIGO SE NECESITA UNA COSA...BUENO 3 XDDD...**

**SER AMIGABLESS...Y NO TAN...YA SABEN...COMO MI MAESTRA DE ESPAÑO XCCC**

**YYYY...DIVERTIRSE YYYY ...QUE ENCUENTREN UNA FORMA DE COMO COMUICARNOS XDDDDque no sea por TEL.**

**Y SABER DE HUMOR Y UN POQUITIN DE...AMOR?...Y COSAS ASI...:BUENO...BYE? ._T**


	6. Chapter 5:Gotcha

**SE...ME VAN A MATAR T-T...**

**Y VOY A MORIR EN LA ESCUELA YA QUE NO EH ECHO TAREA D:::::**

**BUENO...AQUI EL QUINTO CAP...DISFRUTEN.**

**Y ESPERO RESPUESTAS DE GOTHICGIRL Y LA OTRA CHICA QUE DIJE ANTERIORMENTE QUE GANARON ELO DE LOVELY COMPLEX Y BEST BROS.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5:**

Eran las 4 de la tarde aproximadamente, la calma parecía un recuerdo lejano en esos momentos, el ruido inundaba sus oídos, al principio de la batalla la cantidad de oponentes en ambos lados era la misma, pero al avanzar el tiempo vieron que su enemigo era más rápido, esquivaban muy bien todos sus ataques, fue inevitable que uno que otro disparo diera en el blanco pero sus némesis tenían la ventaja.

Las municiones volaban de todas direcciones, los arboles eran lo único con lo que podían protegerse, pero estos tampoco les eran de mucha ayuda, el enemigo se movía rápido, uno de sus amigos ya había caído en la batalla, veinte de esas municiones habían caído sobre él, sólo quedaban ellos dos, ellos dos contra el otro equipo entero, sus rivales tenían las armas llenas de municiones mientras que ellos no tenían ninguna, bueno, en realidad uno de los dos tenía una bala restante pero no les serviría de nada, el resultado final de aquello ya estaba tallado en piedra, apuntaron sus armas a ellos, el sonido de los gatillos dio inicio al fuego.

Uno de los dos oponentes restantes tragó saliva, esperando a sentir el impacto de las balas sobre él, cuando, en un acto de altruismo y valentía, su otro compañero se interpuso entre la lluvia de municiones y su colega, todas fueron a parar en él, su camarada presenció aquello impactado, sin poder mover ni un sólo musculo. Al final, su compañero cayó al suelo y sus oponentes, satisfechos, se fueron de allí en silencio, en busca de otro escuadrón al cual vencer.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó el chico pelinegro y gordinflón cayendo de rodillas.

-Mejor que caiga uno de nosotros… a que caigamos los dos —contestó con una voz débil el cuatro ojos, dibujando una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-No… no ¡No! ¡Tú no has caído aun! ¡Tienes que vivir!

-Shhh… No desperdicies tus palabras… aun tienes una bala ¿No?... Vamos… termina con esto, no quiero morir agonizando.

Tomó con lentitud el arma la apuntó hacia su amigo, no pudo evitar dudar por un instante, su camarada se lo había pedido, sin embargo, no quería tener que ser él quien lo hiciera, no a su compañero, no podía… sus manos comenzaron a temblar, no tenía el corazón para jalar del gatillo.

-No, no puedo… ¡No puedo!

-Por favor, hazlo, te lo pido. No te preocupes por mí, sólo jala el gatillo…

Si iba hacerlo, lo debía hacer en ese instante, cerró sus ojos, apretó sus manos y con el dedo índice de su mano derecha jaló el gatillo hacia él; escuchando así como la bala iba a dar justo al pecho de su colega, y como este cerraba los ojos bajo los vidrios de sus lentes.

El silencio volvió, junto con la sensación de arrepentimiento haciendo espacio dentro de la mente del pelinegro, ese nuevo momento carente de sonido estuvo a punto de ser interrumpido por un grito desgarrador de dolor profundo de parte del único "sobreviviente" de ese escuadrón cuando se escuchó la voz de un hombre a unos 30 metros de distancia que decía:

- ¡Oigan, chicos! ¡Si ya se les acabaron las balas de pintura lárguense de aquí y regrésenme los trajes! —dijo el hombre, quien era alguien del personal del campo de Gotcha / Paintball.

El sonido de su voz rompió la ilusión creada intencionalmente por ellos y sus subconscientes, las armas de infantería típicas de los 40's volvieron a ser lo que eran y las manchas de "sangre" sobre los dos soldados se habían vuelto de diversos colores y hechas de pintura.

-Ay no… —se quejó el compañero que había caído primero (Corey)

- ¡Ya arruinó todo el encanto del juego! —le reclamó el "soldado" que tuvo que matar su amigo (Kon).

-Toda esa concentración y dedicación en la actuación para nada. —suspiró "el reciente muerto" (Kin)

No había duda que la imaginación era poderosa, y en el caso de esos 3 chicos era mucho más poderosa si se trataba de imaginación colectiva. Hicieron todo lo posible para adentrarse en el juego, imaginándose que de veras estaban en plena 2da guerra mundial… pero el personal del lugar deshizo la ilusión que habían creado juntos.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos. —dijo Corey.

Después entregaron las armas y los trajes en donde los rentaron y se fueron de allí a comer algo, Pedro traía algo de dinero y fueron a comer a Blechys.

* * *

**MUY CORTO LO SE,PERO ESTOY OUT OF IDEAS Y NO EH ECHO MI TAREA T-T**


	7. Chapter 6: Celos y la confesion?

**LO SIENTO POR TARDAR TANTO...PERO HEY,AQUI EL NUEVO CAPITULO DE BEST BROS,Y LES JURO...ME VAN A MATAR CUANDO LAN EL FINAL XDDDDDDD ayy :c**

* * *

**Capítulo 6:La confesión? y CELOS**

Laney y Larry caminaban alrededor del cuarto de Laney.  
En sus caras mostraban frustración y preocupación.

-¡Oh!-Dice Larry levantando un dedo-¿Y si…? Nah,olvídalo.

Laney se sienta en su cama y agacha la cabeza.

-Olvídalo,es inútil…No funcionara.

Larry la ve algo triste y se sienta al lado de ella.

-Oye,¿recuerdas esa vez que te dije que me comi el burrito de Konnie,y tu dijiste que entenderí yo negué?

-Si…

-Pues le dije…

-¿Y te perdono?-

-No-Larry negó con la cabeza-me hizo comprarle otro burrito,hice una larga fila por 2 horas y me hizo la ley del hielo por 1 hora.

Laney lo ve con ojos de exasperación.

-Bueno, se enojó contigo…pero mirale el lado bueno.

Larry toma el hombro de Laney.

Silencio…

-¿¡Y cual es ese lado!?-

Larry se quedo mudo en ese momento.  
Laney se paró de su cama y tomo su oso peluche y lo abrazo.  
Laney comenzó a llorar y Larry la abrazo.

-Esta bien Laney…

-No esta bien…Ahora Corey me oída.

-No te oída,el solo esta celoso…

-¿Celoso?-

Laney abre los ojos algo sorprendía y luego se separa el abrazo y sonríe maléficamente.

-Hmm…Celoso ¿eh?-

-Si tratas de darle celos a Corey,no me involucres…

-Estarás involucrado-

-Ya me lo imaginaba…¿Cuál es el plan?-

-Corey aún no sabe que lo "nuestro" es que aprovechar-

-Laney,por más que apreció tu idea…

-¡Se mi novio!-

-¿¡QUÉ!?-

-Es el plan perfecto se pondrá tan celoso y luego sabrá lo que siente por mi…

-Ya me odia lo suficiente,no quiero que me desprecie aún más,quiero caerle bien.

-Porfavor Lars,estoy harta de esto,si no hago nada puede que pierda a Corey y no quiero eso-

Laney comienza a llorar y Larry se le queda viendo.

-Deacerdo…¡Deacuerdo! Seremos novios temporales-

-Genial-Laney sonrie complacida-realmente sirvieron esas clases de actuación que me dio Roxy.

-Pero…tu…¡Me engañaste como a un chivo!-

-Aja.

Laney se cruza de brazos satisfecha.

-Vamos…

Afuera del garaje de Corey,Laney se asomó para ver su estaba alguien,para suerte de ella,Corey estaba afinando su guitarra sentado en el sillón,Laney sonríe y se dirige a Larry.

-Ahí esta,tómame de la mano y dime algo…"Nos vemos al rato,Lanes" me das un beso en la mejilla y te esperas unos 4 minutos haberte ido y me llamas ¿Ok?

-Esta bien…

Larry y Laney se toman de la mano y pasa por ahí,Corey se da cuenta de eso.

-Te veo después, -

Larry le da un beso en la mejilla a Laney y se aleja.

-Igual-

Laney se despide y entra al garaje,Corey estaba con los ojos y la boca abierta.

-Hola Core,¿listo para la práctica?

-ehh…si…claro…Emm…Lanes-

-¿Si?-

-Kin y Kon están enfermos,así que,estamos los dos solos…

-¡Oso,oso,eso es mentira!

Dice Kon saliendo del baño junto con Kin.

-Es,oso,oso mentiroso,Kon-

-Es lo mismo-

-¡Chicos,les dije que se quedarán ahí!-

Les grita Corey.

-Kon tenía hambre y yo calor-

Dice Kin mientras sacaba una botella de agua helada y se la tomaba.

Corey se golpea la frente.

-Bien a tocar unas cuantas canciones de los Beatles,¿quien me apoya?-

-¡Yo!-

Los tres levantan la mano pero luego el celular de Laney suena.

-Jejeje,disculpen-

Laney se va a una esquina del cuarto y contesta.  
Los chicos se miraron extrañados,pero se sorprendieron al escuchar a Laney decir…"Yo también te amo"

-Emm…Corey,creo que faltare hoy…tengo que ver a…mi hermana en la heladería.

Dice Laney acercándose a los chicos.

-Ehhh…claro Lanes,tómate el día-

Dice Corey algo confundido.

-Grax,los veo luego.

Laney sale del garaje no sin antes dejar caer una hoja "por accidente".

Kin recoge la hoja y Corey y Kon se ponen al lado de Kin y comienzan a leer lo que decía la nota.

"Laney,tu sabes que soy muy cursi y todo,y se que tu no tanto,pero aquí escribí un poema pensado en ti:  
Hermosa y Bella  
Eres una doncella  
Tu hermosa risa  
Me saca una sonrisa  
Alegras mi corazón  
Cada vez que me besas  
No se me ocurre que más escribir  
Pero te mando mi sentir  
Y sólo hay una cosa que quiero decir  
Te amo.

Atte:Larry…

-¿¡LARRY!?-

Corey empuja a los "gemelos" y toma la hoja.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué!? -

-Corey,tranquilo.

Le dice Kin.

-¿¡TRANQUILO!? ¡Laney esta saliendo con ese…ese…cabello de tomates miedoso!-

-Viejo…realmente estas celoso-

Le dice Kon.

-¿¡Celoso!? ¡Celosa tu abuela! ¡No estoy celoso!-

-Si lo estas-

Le dicen los "gemelos" al mismo tiempo.

-No,Corey Mónica Jaron Riffin nunca esta celoso-

Dice Corey levantando un dedo y con la cara firme.  
Los gemelos se miran y sonríen diabólicamente.

-Oye Kooon-

-¿Si Kiiin?-

-¿Enserió crees que Laney este con su hermana en la heladería?-

-Cualquiera se daría cuenta que Laney mintió.Es obvio que ella está con Larry-

Corey escuchaba cada palabra,se puso rojo,rojo de la salió de sus orejas y corrió velozmente hacia la heladería.

-Wow-

Dicen los "gemelos" al mismo tiempo,ellos se miran.  
Kon toma su cámara y Kin su videocámara y persiguen a Corey.

Corey corría a toda velocidad hacia la heladería,pero en el camino se topó con una cara conocida.

-¡BEFF!-

-¿eh?-

Carrie voltea y Corey la toma de la muñeca y se la lleva a rastras.  
Carrie estaba con cara de ¿WTF?  
Corey se paró frente a la puerta de la heladería y abrió la puerta delicadamente y dejo pasar a Carrie primero.  
Ella aún seguía confundida.  
Corey entro tranquilamente a la heladería,tomo a Carrie de la cabeza y la volteo y señalo a una mesa.  
Ahí estaban Laney y Larry riendo.  
Ella solo mira a Corey con una cara de "¿Are you fucking kidding me?"

-Vamos Riffin,Larry y Laney dejaron en claro que ello no salían cuando los confundieron con una pareja.

Mientras ellos dos discutían,Larry y Laney hablaban.

-Oh Shit-

Dice Laney viendo a los dos peliazules discutir.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Pregunta Larry.

-Carrie esta ahí.Yo le dije que tu y yo no estábamos saliendo,si le dice a Corey eso nuestro plan está aurrinado.

-Oh…miércoles,¿qué hacemos?-

-No se,nunca planee que Carrie apareciera-

Laney se jalo su cabello y una bombilla apareció en su cabeza.

-Larry,se que tu quieres que tu primero beso sea con mi vida depende de esto,así que porfavor perdóname por lo que estoy a punto de hacer…

-¿Qué quieres dec…

Larry abre los ojos como platos al ver que Laney lo tomo de el collarín de su camiseta y lo beso en los labios.  
Larry cerro los ojos lentamente y le correspondió.

-Y lo único que están haciendo es una simple salida de amigooooo…¿¡Qué!?-

Carrie abre los ojos y la boca sorprendida,Corey voltea y ve a ambos pelirrojos besandose.  
Carrie se desmaya pero Kon la logra atrapar.  
Corey seguía viendo la escena incrédulo,el frunce el ceño y corre rápidamente hacia la mesa en la que estaban ellos dos.  
Laney y Larry se separaron del beso,Larry sintió algo (N/A:No,no ese sentimiento de amor) el salto de la mesa y dio una voltereta hacia atrás y cayo atrás de Corey,Corey le había golpeado a la malteada no a Larry.

Corey volteo y vio a Larry ahí parado y su fleco le cubría los ojos.  
Laney vio la escena toda sorprendida.  
Corey gruño y corrió rápidamente hacia Larry,el le iba a dar un puñetazo pero Larry lo esquivo.  
Otro puñetazo,lo esquivo.  
Corey estaba dando varios puñetazos rápidamente pero Larry los esquivaba.  
Corey le iba dar una patada pero Larry salto hacia atrás.

Corey daba otra vez puñetazos pero Larry los contraatacaba con sus manos.  
Corey se tomo sus manos algo adolorido.

-¡Nadie…

Corey grita y Larry se sorprende un poco.

-…Me quita!…

Larry retrocede un poco asustado.

-¡A mi Laneeeessss!-

Larry estaba paralizado y Corey le dio un puñetazo en el ojo de Larry.  
El se cae en el suelo.  
Corey iba a patearlo pero una mano lo tomo del hombro.

-Corey,ya basta-

Corey voltea y ve a Laney.

-Mira,Lenny y yo solo hacíamos esto para darles celos…No somos nada más que buenos amigos…Es que…bueno…yo…

Laney se queda viendo a Corey toda sonrojada.

-Es que yo…¡Qué yo te envidio porque tu amas el tocino y yo no!-

-¿eh?-

-Si,recuerdo que ayer me dijiste que si quería tocino,yo te dije que yo odiaba el tocino y tu me empezaste a decir cosas de que no soy normal y etcétera.  
Y envidio que tu sabes como…como escoger buena comida y yo no…jejejeje jejejeje-

-Oh…era eso…Bueno…eso explica mucho.

-Jejeje,si,pero y yo solo somos buenos amigos.

-Ok, eso solo quería saber,nos vemos mañana para práctica Lanes.

-Seguro Core…

Corey se va de la heladería (Al parecer nadie había visto la pelea XDD)

-Ay ay ay ay ay,mi ojo…

Larry se toca su ojo,estaba todo hinchado y morado.

-¿Estas bien?-

Pregunta Laney algo triste,Larry asiente.

-Perdón por involucrarte en esto Lars…En serio lo siento-

Laney comenzó a soltar lágrimas.

-No pude decirle a Corey lo que sentía…y al final hice que te diera un ojo morado…perdón…en serio perdón.

-Tranquila,hablemos de esto en mi casa…¿m?-

Laney asiente y Larry la ayuda a levantarse y salen de la heladería.

-L-Lens…

Larry voltea y se le hiela la sangre al ver a Carrie con un tic en el ojo y una mirada molesta.

-Carrie,sólo somos Carrie,sólo somos amigos,¡Los amigos no se besan en los labios Larry Sill!-

-E-Escucha Carrie…yo puedo explicarlo-

-Ahora-

Larry traga saliva,estaba demasiado asustado ahora.

-Tratábamos de poner celoso a Corey…

Se quedaron en un gran silencio y Carrie le da un zape en la cabeza.

-Avísame primero cuando vayas a hacer algo así,Lars-

Larry se toma su cabeza todo adolorido.

-Bueno,bye…

Carrie sale de la heladería.

-Ha,¿hoy no es tu día,eh?-

Dice Laney sonriendo débilmente.

-Vamos,Penn…Tengo un poco de helado de chocolate en mi casa.

Larry pasa un brazo alrededor de su hombro y salen de la heladería.

-_"Algún día…"_

Piensa Laney algo triste.

* * *

***ARMADA TIPO APOCALIPSIS ZOMBIES* PERDOOOONNNNN...PERO SI QUIEREN QUE ESTAS PAREJAS SE VUELVAN PAREJA,ESPERN UN POQUITIN MAS XCCCC**

**VEN ESE BOTONCITO QUE DICE REVIEW? PUES MANDENME SUS REVIEWS :DDDDD**

**ah por cierto..CUANDO lANEY DIJO QUE COREY LA ODIABA ERA POR EL ASUNTO DEL TOCINO... :I...si...asi es...**


	8. Chapter 7:

**SUBIRE LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS QUE SIGAN ANTES DE QUE COREY COSNIGA EL DIARO DE SU QUE...DISFRUTEEEENNNNNNNNNN :DDDDDDD**

* * *

**Capitulo 7:La apuesta**

**_En el parque se ve a los Newmans frente a los Grojband,Carrie y Corey se miraban con una mirada asesina._**

-¡Beff!-

-¡Riffin!-

Carrie y Corey hicieron un duelo de miradas,sus amigos los estaban viendo hasta que los pelirrojos se hartaron del silencio.

-¡YA, DIGAN ALGO!-

Gritan ambos pelirrojos ya hartos.

-¡cállense!-Corey y Carrie se giran hacia los pelirrojos pero luego vuelven a mirarse.

-¿¡y bien!?-

Dice Carrie.

-¿y bien?-

_Mas silencio..._

-¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS,QUE ALGUIEN DIGAN ALGO YA!-

Gritan Laney y peliazules e cruzan de brazos y miran para otro lado.

-Siento por lo de antes y ...como sea-

Dice Corey.

-Si igual...

-Ehem-

tosen Laney y Larry y ellos voltean a verlos.

-¿¡que!?,¡ya nos disculpamos!-

Dice Corey.

-ash...-Laney se golpea la frente-...¿entonces?

-ah...estamos a mano-Carrie se cruza de brazos.

-¿lo que significa?...

Pregunta Kon y Carrie alza los brazos molesta.

-¡Somos amigos! ¿¡ok!?

-Bueno pero no te enojes.

-Pero no crean que vamos a hacer amables cuando compitamos,¿eh?

Dice Carrie.

-No creo que sea un problema,ya que ni siquiera ganan-Dice Corey rodando los ojos.

-¿¡Que tratas de decir Riffin!?- Carrie se acerca a el

-¡Digo,que ustedes jamas nos ganan!-Corey también se acerca.

-¿¡Crees que no somos lo suficientemente buenos para tu pequeño y frágil ego!?

-Noo,pero lo que estoy diciendo es que ustedes jamas nos pueden ganar

-¡Y yo digo que ustedes no durarían ni un solo día sin tocar música!

Los seis amigos restantes se golpearon a si mismos en la iban a empezar.

-Una apuesta,si tu no tocas ningún instrumento hasta que se meta el sol...ehh...yo...

-Lavaras nuestra ropa por 2 semanas...

Le dice Carrie.

-Echo..y si yo gano,limpiaras el armario de Trina

-Fácil...-

Dice Carrie encojiendose de hombros.

-Oh no has visto su armario...-Corey hace una mirada diabolica.

* * *

_**Mientras con Trina en su habitación se ve a Mina vestida con un traje anti químico.**_

-Asegurate de que quede impecable...

Le dice Trina.

-S-Si Trina...-Mina abre el armario de Trina y un tentáculo sale y arrastra a Mina-¡AAAHHH!

* * *

**_Volviendo con los chicos._**

-...Bien...la apuesta comienza...¡ahora!-Dice Carrie y cada quien se va a un camino diferente.

-¿Estas segura de esto Carrie?

Pregunta Kim algo preocupada a su vocalista.

-Puff...claro que si Kim,ellos jamas lo lograran...el no duraría 5 min sin tocar un instrumento ,en cambio,yo puedo con esto..

Lenny rueda los ojos

**_Con Corey y los demás._**

-¿Estas seguro de esto Corey?

Pregunta Kin algo preocupado a su vocalista.

-Claro que si Kin,Carrie jamas me gana...

Laney rueda los ojos.

* * *

_**1 Hora después...**_

**_12:26 A.M/Cuarto de Corey_**

Corey estaba leyendo una revista mientras el sonido del reloj sonaba...

Luego estaba jugando con la pelota...

Luego viendo la TV...

Luego fingiendo ser un astronauta...

Luego esta bailando...

Y de nuevo estaba en su cama acostado boca abajo haciendo ruiditos...

Luego estaba viendo las manecillas del reloj moverse y miraba hacia la ventana.

-¿¡CUANTO DURARA ESTO!?-

Dice Corey tomándose la cabeza

_"Corey...Corey..."_

El voltea y ve a su guitarra eléctrica moverse.

_"Ven a jugar conmigo,tengo unas increíbles notas para un solo"_

-¿So-solo?...

_"Si ven Corey...ven..."_

Corey se acercaba lentamente a la guitarra pero luego toma su mano y retrocede.

¡No! ¡No lo haré!... ¡Si pierdo lavare ropa por 2 semanas!

_"Vamos Corey,se que quieres hacerlo...que importa lo que digan esos NewMans ...nadie te esta viendo..."_

-Pero...

_"¡SOLO HAZLO!"_

-¡No lo are!-Toma su guitarra y la tira por la ventana,y unos segundos después se oyen algunos carros estrellarse-...yo no fui...

* * *

**Con Carrie en su cuarto.**

Ella estaba leyendo una revista en su puff...Luego estaba peinándose el cabello...

Luego estaba viendo la TV...

Luego veía por la ventana ...

Luego estaba jugando con unas muñecas...

Después estaba bailando...

Luego otra vez estaba jugando con las muñecas mientras decía_"Carrie Beff te quieres casar conmigo?..." "Oh claro que acepto..."_

Después estaba tomando una soda y eructo...

Luego estaba viendo el reloj

-¡arg!,¿¡cuando terminara esto!?-

_"Carrie,Carrie..."_

Ella voltea y ve a su micrófono hablar.

_"...canta algo para mi por favor"_

-¿eh?...

_"Aquí hay muchas letras que puedes cantar ...anda canta algo."_

-¡Tu no me das ordenes!

_"Pero son asombrosas estas letras...tienes que cantar para saberlo..."_

-Este...Se acerca al micrófono y lo agarra-no creo que una cantadita haga daño

_"Así se habla"_

Carrie iba prender el micrófono pero luego se detiene.

-¡Alto!,si hago esto perderé la apuesta y creerán que no soy fuerte,olvídalo no cantare una canción-

_"Pero tienes que hacerlo..."_

-¡no..lo ..HARE!

Carrie tira el micrófono por la ventana y se oye que un auto choco ella silba y se va caminando como si no paso nada.

* * *

_**2 horas después...**_

**_Cuarto de Corey._**

-Debo tocar algo debo tocar algo...-El estaba dando vueltas a su alrededor-¿¡que hago!?,¡debo de tocar algo oh si no moriré!-Escucha música que proviene de su garaje-¿Pero que?...

* * *

**_En el cuarto de Carrie..._**

-Bien Carrie, tu puedes hacerlo..solo cálmate y todo estará bien...-Ella estaba mirándose en el espejo tratando de calmarse-...solo faltan 5 horas para la puesta del sol y volverás a tocar...-Escucha música proveniente de su garaje-¿pero que?

* * *

_**En el Garaje de Corey...**_

El abrió la puerta y se ve a su banda tocando y el se asusta por eso

-¿¡chicos que hacen!?,¡si Carrie se entera perderemos!

-No es cierto,ustedes apostaron que si algunos de los 2 tocan tendría que hacer lo que el dijo...jamas incluyeron a toda la banda-

Dice Kin tocando su teclado,Corey se sorprende ante eso.

* * *

_**En el garaje de Carrie...**_

-¿¡Pero que!?-Carrie ve que su banda estaba tocando-¿¡chicos que demonios están haciendo!? ¡tendremos que limpiar el cuarto de Trina si nos escuchan tocar!

-Error,tu limpiaras el cuarto de Trina,jamas nos incluyeron a nosotros...

Le dice Kim.

-Es verdad...

Le canturrea Konnie mientras tocaba unas notas en su bateria.

* * *

_**-Con Corey-**_

-Necesito tocar...pero no quiero perder la apuesta...

Dice Corey rascándose el brazo nervioso.

**_-pantalla dividida entre Corey y Carrie-_**

Corey y Carrie:..pero...,..yo...necesito...(cada quien ve a su guitarra solitaria en el escenario)TOCAR!(los 2 no se controlan y agarran sus guitarras)

Carrie y Corey:que esta pasando!?(cada quien toma su guitarra)

Kim:cálmate Carrie

Kin:solo toca...

Carrie:.._~no i won't play!~_..._(se tapa la boca)_ porque estoy cantando?

Corey:~_Can't stop sining~(se tapa la boca)._...hora del show..(empieza a tocar la guitarra)

**_[Corey]_**

**_Oh whoa ah- whoa, whoa, whoa…(x2) _**

**_Maybe you used to be the line, _**  
**_that stars the whole story, _**  
**_maybe you can be the one… _**  
**_The one who´s meant for me, _**  
**_I know that I soon read. _**  
**_What if you're my soulmate? _**  
**_Slow down, slow down. _**

**_We can, _**

**_[Corey,Lenny,Kin y Kon]_**

**_we can party like a, _**  
**_we can you got me, _**  
**_we can a be, we can, _**  
**_I know you know, _**  
**_I got your heart pumping. _**  
**_I know you know, _**  
**_we know we know got something. _**  
**_We could be on to something so good. _**  
**_Tell me that your mine I know you know, _**  
**_you got my heart pumping, _**  
**_I know you know we know got something. _**

**_[Lenny]_**

**_Noticing me at all? I´m usually lost forwards, _**  
**_you know I can help but fall, _**  
**_I never failed, _**  
**_so sure. _**  
**_I´m kneeing her ray _**  
**_but you don´t got a word ray, _**  
**_I´ll slow down, _**  
**_make me say slow down… _**  
**_We can _**

**_[Corey,Lenny,Kin y Kon]_**

**_We can, we can party like a, _**  
**_we can you got me, _**  
**_we can a be, we can, _**  
**_I know you know, _**  
**_I got your heart pumping _**  
**_. I know you know, _**  
**_we know we know got something. _**  
**_We could be on to something so good _**  
**_. Tell me that your mine I know you know, _**  
**_you got my heart pumping, _**  
**_I know you know we know got something. _**

**_Your right, _**  
**_two of our kind (Two of our kind) _**

**_So let´s party like it´s not a good night, _**  
**_I know you know, _**  
**_you got my heart pumping, _**  
**_I know you know, _**  
**_we know we got something. _**

**_[Carrie]_**

**_Hey baby _**  
**_, you drive me crazy, _**  
**_it ain´t about what you´ve done for me lately _**  
**_, it´s all about you, _**  
**_no lie, _**  
**_it´s the truth, _**  
**_just want to say I´ve got a NewMans and GrojBand on you.. _**

**_[Corey]_**

**_I know you know, _**  
**_we could be something, _**  
**_I know you know, _**  
**_we got something, _**

**_[Corey,Lenny,Kin y Kon]_**

**_We can, _**  
**_we can party like a, _**  
**_we can you got me, _**  
**_we can a be, we can, _**  
**_I know you know, _**  
**_I got your heart pumping _**  
**_. I know you know, _**  
**_we know we know got something. _**  
**_We could be on to something so good. _**  
**_Tell me that your mine I know you know, _**  
**_you got my heart pumping, _**  
**_I know you know we know got something. _**  
**_Your right, _**  
**_two of our kind (two of our kind) _**

**_So let´s party like it´s not a good night _**  
**_Yeahhhh, _**  
**_I know we know, _**  
**_we know we got something _**

**_Oh whoa ah- whoa, whoa, whoa… _**

**_We got something so right…. _**

**_Oh whoa ah- whoa, whoa, whoa_**

…

Corey y Carrie:O.O!(tiran sus guitarras)oh no!,que hice!?

Laney y Lenny estaban hablando por teléfono.

Carrie y Corey:que haces?...

Laney y Lenny:hablando  
Con Lenny/Laney...le dije que tocaste..

Carrie y Corey:hiciste que!?

Laney y Lenny:pues todos estábamos cansados de su tonta apuesta!

Corey y Carrie:pero...

Lenny:...hay que irnos ya...tenemos que verlos en su garaje

* * *

**_-minutos después todos estaban en el garaje de Corey-_**

-Párese que nos jugaron una trampa-

Dice Corey cruzado de brazos.

-Si,no puedo creerlo-Dice Carrie indinada-...como sea...tienes que lavar nuestra ropa por tocar

-¿¡y tu que!?,¡tienes que limpiar el cuarto de Trina!

-Ambos cumplirán sus apuestas-

Dice Kim

-¿¡Que!?

Preguntan Carrie y Corey al mismo tiempo.

-Ambos perdieron,lo que significa que ambos cumplirán su trato.

Les dice Kin

-Debes de estar bromeando.

Le dice Corey.

-No,no lo estoy-

Le dice Kin con una mirada triunfadora.

-Ten..-Konnie pone un cesto con demasiada ropa-y lavala muy bien

Corey abre los ojos como platos con una mirada decaída sorprendida al ver el montón de ropa.

-¡AAAHHH!

Mina bajo las escaleras toda asustada y apurada mientras dejaba caer su casco. Trina sale de la habitación molesta.

-¡MINA,MI ARMARIO AUN SIGUE SUCIO!

-Hora de cumplir tu parte Carrie

Le dice Kon,ella pone la misma cara que Corey pero luego se ve que un tentáculo de un pulpo la toma y la arrastra hacia la habitación de Trina y luego al armario

-AAAH!-

Corey ve como la atrapo y luego volteo a Konnie.

-y asegurate que huela bien-le da un detergente gigante y se lo da pero este cae al piso siendo aplastado por el detergente.

-Hay hamburguesas al 20% en blecchys alguien quiere?-

pregunta Konnie mientras veía su celular.

-¡Oh yo quiero!

Dice Kon.

-¡hamburguer!

dice Larry en ingles.

-¡vamos!-Dice Kim y todos se van del garaje dejando a los 2 peliazules con su trabajo.

-Mientras trato de quitarme este detergente de enzima!,gracias a todos por venir!-Corey cierra la puerta de la cochera.

* * *

**Que les parecio este pequeño fic?..oigan,no todo el fic va a tratar sobre Larr y Laney tratando de conquistar el corazon de core y carrie ph peleas,celos,besos y esas cursilerias.**

**Este fic,tmb es de que les parecio. :3**


	9. Chapter 8

**AHORA CMENTARE ASI...**

**OLIS MIS QUERIDOS UNICORNIOS LECTORES,LISTOS PARA EL SIG CAP?...PUES COMENZEMOSSS :DDDD**

* * *

**Capitulo 8:Bromas...**

**_En el Garaje de Corey_**

-Bien ,Konnie y yo vamos a cuidar a las trillizas de mi tía no tardamos-Dice Laney y las 3 se van dejando a Corey en el sillón.

**_-Minutos después-_**

Estaba Corey comiendo un sandwich de queso y tomando jugo de naranja. se termina su emparedado y su jugo y se acuesta en el sillón y se duerme.

40 minutos después Al despertarse mira a Carrie ,Kin y Kon riéndose

-¿Que pasa chicos?

-Nada..hejejeje-

Dicen Kin y Kon aguantándose la risa,Carrie saca su celular y le toma una foto a Corey.

-Esto es oro-Dice Carrie riendo-vámonos chicos jejeje...

-jajaja ok...-se van del garaje rápidamente dejando confundido a Corey.

-Que demonios?-dice tocando se la oreja y se mira en el espejo que tiene un vestido de mujer y colitas en el pelo usando unas chapas y maquillado.

_**(N/A:Bien...los proximos cap que suba van a estar como los puse en New Family ya que...estos los tenia escrito mucho ates y estaba escritos asi**_

_**Corey:HEY! Que quieres decir con eso?...**_

_**y pues..quiero corregirlo pero teno MUCHAAAAAAAAAAA FLOJERA...ASI QUE...creo que esta bien asi,ustedes diganme,no les interrumpo mas asi que lea X3)**_

Corey:Aaaaaaaaaah!,ya verán les hare la mejor broma de todas jajajajajaja han despertado el demonio que vive en mi!,jajajaja!...(se detiene)oh rayos que broma les haré( dice quitándose el vestido,quitándose el maquillaje,y se pone su ya se llamare a las personas adecuadas para hacer una broma (saca su teléfono)

Mas tarde como 30 minutos

-Se ve a Mak y ah Roy sentados en el sillón del garaje de Corey)

Roy:Core que quieres? (dice tocándose el pelo.)estaba escribiendo unos chistes..

Mack:Si y eran supeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer aburridos jajajajaja

Roy:Oye!(le da un zape algo enojado)

Corey:Bueno los llame para que le hagamos una super broma a Kin,Kon y Carrie(se acerca al Duo miren este es el plan...(se acerca a los oídos de los 2)washa washa washa washa...

Roy:Corey puedes dejar de decir washa y basum...

Corey:oh si ...ok este es el plan(les susurra en el oído y unos minutos después el duo sonríe y asiente)

Mack y Rou:HORA DE BROMAS

_**-En casa de Kin y Kon-**_

Kon se dirige hacia el baño porque va a tomar una ducha rápida; va a salir con Kin y ambos irán al karoke doki a pasarla bien por un buen rato.

Kon llega al baño, se quita su toalla y se mete a la regadera, abre la llave y la cálida agua cae sobre él como una ligera y agradable llovizna; cierra los ojos para disfrutar del agradable baño, pero a escasos segundos de haber abierto la llave, Kon comienza a sentir no la suavidad del agua sino algo diferente; abre los ojos, y para su sorpresa… ¡algo verde, viscoso y asqueroso sale de la regadera! De inmediato cierra la llave y sale de la ducha.

Se mira. Está cubierto de pies a cabeza por una sustancia que parece ser auténtica secreción nasal, osease, moco.

¡Kon está cubierto con moco verde!

En su mente se forma el nombre de a los bromistas de su escuela,seguro Corey los llamo...eso significa que...

- ¡COOOOOREEYYY! -

Kin está en el sótano dándole el mantenimiento que necesita un robot que construyo. En este momento está por cambiarle una llanta; arrodillado en el suelo, está quitando las tuercas, y a un lado de él, sobre un banquito, reposa una humeante taza de leche con chocolate

De repente, a lo lejos, escucha un grito de furia.

¡COOOOREEEEEYYY!

Kin levanta la cabeza, distrayéndose de su labor por unos segundos; agudiza su oído para determinar la fuente de tal alarido. No le es difícil identificar la gruesa y potente voz de Kon.

Kin mueve la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, temiendo algo,quizás Corey ya dio su venganza y llamo al duo bromista para vengarse,luego no le dio importancia y siguió con su trabajo

Kin quita la última tuerca, retira la llanta y la coloca en el lugar apropiado, pero antes de colocar la llanta nueva, se limpia las manos, va hacia el banquito y toma la taza para sorber de su elixir oscuro. Bebe un gran sorbo, y retiene el chocolate caliente dentro de su boca por unos segundos para saborearlo, pero de inmediato percibe algo extraño: el sabor del chocolate es totalmente nauseabundo… ¡tiene que escupir esa asquerosidad de chocolate!Saca la lengua porque le ha quedado un sabor horrible en su boca aunque ya escupió todo el líquido que había sorbido.

Kin observa el contenido de la taza, y lo que contiene, definitivamente no es chocolate caliente, es aceite que se utiliza para el motor de los robots.

Por unos instantes, Kin está desconcertado, ¿cómo es posible que su taza contenga aceite y no un aromático café De Chocolate , si él mismo se preparó una taza con café hace escasos minutos?, pero la respuesta llega a su mente a la velocidad de la luz sobre quién pudo haber cambiado su taza con café por una taza con aceite en un momento que se distrajo; sus ojos cafés destellan y titilan de rabia, con tal intensidad, como lo haría la falla de San Andrés que está por colapsar para desatar un tremendo terremoto, y el terremoto se desata en un grito para cimbrar toda la casa de los gemelos

- ¡COREEEEEY! –

Kin echa a andar en busca del culpable de tan pesada broma, cuando entonces tropieza con una manguera, manguera que no recuerda haber dejado ahí tirada, pero se da cuenta que la manguera está atada a una pequeña base y apunta directo a él.

Antes de que Kin pueda pensar en algo más, de ésta, sale un chorro de aceite que lo baña por completo.

Mientras en la sala

La puerta se abre mostrando a Carrie,ella viene por su chaqueta de cuero que dejo cuando fue a jugar atrapa ratones con Kin y Kon

Como es típico en Carrie, ella se pone a dar de gritos llamando a Los gemelos (en vez de ir a buscarlo a su cuenta como cualquier persona educada haría), o eso piensa hacer, porque de un momento a otro, escucha a Kon que empieza a gritonear.

- ¡COOOREEEEYYY! –

El grito claramente provino del cuarto del baño.

Carrie va a gritarle a Kon (y no tener que subir las escaleras) qué es lo que pasa, pero en ese momento se escucha otro grito.

- ¡COREEEEEEY! –

Este otro grito provino del taller y ha sido Kin el que ha gritado esta vez.

Carrie sabe lo que paso,Corey seguro ah tomado su venganza

Para no quedarse 'en medio del fuego cruzado', Carrie emprende la retirada, pero se tropieza con el tapete y cae en el sillón quedando mareada

Corey abre la puerta de la casa de los gemelos porque los gritos se oían desde su casa,al abrir la puerta se encuentra a los gemelos muy molestos, al darse cuenta del aspecto de sus dos amigo estalla en carcajadas.

Corey:¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –

Kon está cubierto por un asqueroso moco y Kin por una nauseabunda grasa

Corey: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Es tanta la gracia que le causa ver el horrible aspecto de esos 2, que hasta unas lagrimitas se asoman por sus ojos.

Corey: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Kin y Kon no pierden tiempo en hacerle reclamaciones a Corey por las desagradables bromas que les ha jugado, que ahora sí 'se pasó de la raya', que ahora sí ningún Dios se va a apiadar de él cuando suplique por su vida cuando ellos estén estrangulándolo…

Corey, aunque se retuerce de la risa, se da cuenta de que lo que le están diciendo los otros es muy en serio y que están por írsele encima; controlando sus carcajadas lo mejor que puede, les dice:

Corey: Yo… ¡Jajajaja!... Yo no fui… ¡Jajajaja!... Les juro que yo no… ¡Jajajaja! fui… ¡Jajajaja!

Kin y Kon por supuesto que no están dispuestos a creerle y menos porque no deja de burlarse de ellos.

Corey:JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!  
Se los juro...jajjaja..Mack y Roy solo...solo...iban a pintarle las caras con marcador permanente...hajjajjaja

-de repente aparecen Mack y Roy detrás de las escaleras-

Mack y Roy:es cierto...,no tenemos idea de quien hizo...O-O. CREO QUE FUE!.-antes de que dijeran algo,arriba de ellos caen 2 baldes llenos de goma de mascar-

Roy:MI HERMOSO CABELLO!

Mack:EEWWW!

Los pobres 2 viscosos voltean hacia Corey y ven que Corey deja de reír, y extrañamente, su cara se pone de un Blanco muy pálido.

La cara de espanto que tiene Corey (ésta tan asustado que su gorra se cae ) es lo que convence a los otros 2 de que él no ha sido el causante de las bromas, al menos no en esta ocasión; es cuando una gran pregunta resuena en la mente de todos.

Si no fue Corey, ¿quién ha sido el bromista?

Un nombre llega a sus mentes, el único chico que no ah estado con ellos..

Corey: Yo soy… yo soy el que falta…

Y sin decir más, corre por su vida, porque sabe que si se queda, va a sufrir lo mismo que los demás, sino es que algo mucho peor.

Kin y Kon ven (escurriendo las viscosidades con las que han sido embarrados) cómo huye el único sobreviviente de las bromas pesadas y orando por que se salve.

Lamentablemente, Corey no llega lejos.

Corey corre a la salida más cercana, pero, de quién sabe dónde, un globo sale disparado directamente hacia él, y por el terror que lo embarga, no reacciona a tiempo; el globo lo golpea y revienta y expulsa un sucio lodo que lo cubre, y por este lodo, Corey resbala justo a escasos metros de haber llegado a la salida que lo conduciría a la salvación. Derrotado en el piso, más globos son lanzados de todas direcciones y chocan contra él y revientan, cubriéndolo totalmente un lodazal; sin embargo, esto no es impedimento para Corey, e invoca de nueva cuenta al tornado para desatarlo al menos en un desesperado grito.

- ¡COREEEEEEEYYY! –

Al siguiente segundo, se da cuenta que ese no es el nombre que quería decir.

Carrie mira boquiabierta el desagradable espectáculo que tiene frente a sí: 5 asquerosos monstruos que manan de sus cuerpos nauseabundas viscosidades, así que mantiene su distancia; de repente, uno de ellos, el monstruo de lodo maloliente, gruñe ferozmente:

Corey:¡Ahí está! – rápidamente se pone de pie, y los 5 monstruos se le van encima a la chica.

Carrie da un par de torpes pasos tratando de huir de ellos, pero, en ese aterrador momento, oye una  
Voz muy familiar.

?:Hola Care..

Carrie se gira, y descubre que se trata de su mejor amigo pelirrojo Lenny, quien le sonríe amablemente.

La chica se da cuenta que los cuatro 5 monstruos no van por ella, sino por Larry.

Carrie:L… - ella, tranquilizando sus nervios, está por decirle algo su amigo, pero es interrumpida por Lenny.

Lenny:Sostén esto un momento, por favor.(Carrie recibe un suculento pastel, y cautelosamente, el pelirrojo se aparta de ella.)

-¡Qué no escape!-  
(Gritan los 5 chicos que han sufrido la más nauseabunda de todas las bromas, y pasan atropelladamente demasiado cerca de Carrie porque está en su camino hacia a una dulce venganza, pero…)

- ¡Ah! -

… los chicos van contra el causante de su humillación con tal furia, que casi tiran a la chica, pero empujan el pastel directo a la cara de Carrie.

Kon: ¡Ahora sí 'te va a llover duro y tupido' Enano!

Carrie: ¡SON A OTROS A LOS QUE LES VA A LLOVER DURO Y TUPIDO! –

Otro rugido mucho más feroz se eleva por sobre los gruñidos de los cinco monstruos. Éstos, atemorizados, detienen su ataque contra el "indefenso" bajista, y se giran.

Un monstruo(Carrie) con la cara repleta de enormes granos rojos llenos de pus los mira con incontenible rabia.

Carrie:¡ME ESTAMPARON EL PASTEL EN LA CARA! –

Kin, Kon, Corey , Mack y Roy miran el pastel arruinado que lleva Carrie en las manos y que la crema pastelera está embarrada en su cara, pero sobre la crema, ha quedado adherida una grotesca máscara que hace que su cara parezca que esté invadida por repulsivos granos (la crema fue usada como pegamento para la máscara). Los chicos llegan a la conclusión de que ese no era un pastel normal.

Kin: Carrie… -

Kin es el único que trata de decir algo en su defensa, después de todo, ellos tuvieron la culpa al provocar que Carrie cayera en esa asquerosa broma, pero es que tenían prisa por hacerse justicia, y…

- ¡Jajajajajaja! –

Los chicos se retuercen de la risa al ver el granoso rostro de la chica peliazul.

Carrie abre la boca para exigirles que no se burlen de ella, pero ella, al ver el asqueroso aspecto de cada uno de los chicos, rompe en carcajadas.

- ¡Jajajajajaja! –

Luego los chicos se miran unos a otros y las risas cobran fuerza.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –

Mientras unos se ríen de otros, el pelirrojo mira con satisfacción su obra maestra.

Los chicos paran de reír y ponen una mirada seria y van hacia Lenny.

- ¡LENNY! –

Se aproximan a él.

Corey:LENNY! ...¡Eso fue megafabuloso! (lo abraza sin contemplaciones - ¡Eres el mejor de los mejores! -

Lenny, sonriendo, queda cubierto de lodo.

El resto capta de inmediato el plan de Corey.

Roy y Mack: ¡Sí Lenny! (también abrazan a Larry)Primera vez que caemos en una de tus bromas y ha sido genial, no como otros dos que para qué te cuento! ( embarran a Lenny con la goma de mascar con la que estaban cubiertos)

Kin:¡Con qué perfecta sincronía y exacta precisión has planeado y ejecutado cada suceso! – dice Kin, que al abrazar a Lenny, éste queda embarrado con aceite.

Carrie se quita la máscara (sobre su rostro queda algo de crema pastelera), la arroja y se une al abrazo grupal, pero primero coloca el plato, que contiene lo queda del pastel, invertido sobre la cabeza de Lenny a modo de sombrero; se coloca entre Corey y Kin sin importarle ensuciarse más de lo que ya está.

Kon:Ha sido muy divertido, Lenny…! Asqueroso pero divertido. -

Kon, siendo el más alto de las tortugas, abraza a Lenny desde la espalda, y frota su mejilla contra el bajista masculino para asegurarse que quede bien cubierto de moco verde).

Corey:Es la broma más asquerosa que nos has hecho, . Por tu bien, espero que se quite sea lo que sea que traemos embarrado todos.

Lenny, apresado entre el fuerte pero afectuoso abrazo, apenas consigue decir:

Lenny: Sí…

Kin:Me gustaría saber...de dónde sacas tan estupendas ideas, Lenny? –

Carrie:Lenny es un buen niño,Yo siempre he creído que alguien más le 'sopla' las ideas. Es otro el autor intelectual; él sólo las lleva a cabo. –

Mack:¿Es eso verdad, Larry? ¿Tienes un cómplice?

Lenny: Eehh… - titubea – He dejado una caja llena con globos con agua.

Todos buscan con la mirada; la caja está a la vista.

Kon: Hasta planeaste, que íbamos a necesitar un baño, ¿eh?

El abrazo se rompe abruptamente y todos corren hacia la caja para ser el primero en arrojar los globos a los demás. Es necesario un buen baño.

Carrie:Lenny(le dijo mientras estaba arrojando globos de agua)

Lenny:si?

Carrie:tu cómplice es tu ...

Lenny:..(el asiente)..y no lo divulgues!

Carrie:Jajajajaja ^^

Lenny:...(el sonríe,y que bueno que el esta ahí en esa guerra de globos y no su preciado oso de peluche que esta en su cuarto)

* * *

**Y ahora me despidire asi:**

**VEN ESE BOTONCITO QUE DICE REVIEW? SI? PUE COMETEN QUE LES PARECIO,SUBO FICS CDA QUE PUEDA,NOS LEEMOS DESPUES :DDDDDD**


	10. Chapter 9

**OLIWIS MIS QUERIDOS UNICORNIOS LECTORES,COMIENZEN A LEER Y ESPERO QUE LES DE UNA BUENA CARCAJADA OH ALO ASI...DISFRUTENENENEEENENNNN**

* * *

**Capitulo 9:Juego de póquer**

Es de noche, y los 8 "amigos" están en la cocina de Corey sentados jugando a las cartas.

Corey: Muy bien, suelten sus cartas amiguis, a ver que tienen.

Carrie: Pues aquí les van (Tira sus cartas a la mesa)

Corey: Uhh, vaya, si que eres buena. Pero (mostrando sus cartas) te gané.

Kon: Yo diría lo mismo de ti (Tira las cartas a la mesa) Cuatro reinas y dos reyes. ¡Lámeme el trasero hermano!

Corey: Ay no.

Laney, Lenny,Kim,Konnie y Kin y tiran sus cartas sabiendo ya que Kon había ganado.

Corey: Vaya, si que eres bueno en esto.

Kin: Eso le pasa por estar en los bares todo el tiempo en la noche.

Kon: Eso no es cierto, bueno... si es cierto, pero sin tomar cervezas.

Kin: tu Ya bebiste más litros de leches caducadas que el ebrio de la quinta.

Kon: No, no digan pavadas. Yo solo me concentro en las cartas.

Corey: ¿En las cartas del correo?

Kon: ¡No! en los naipes.

Corey: Bueno, no me grites jovencito, mira que soy rudo.

Kin: Sí, como no.

Corey: Créeme, éste chico tiene sus ancestros que han combatido la música y la lucha desde hace medio siglo, así que mas respeto.

Kin: (mirándolo raramente) OK... como tu digas.

Carrie: Como sea, ¿listos para otra ronda?

Corey: Por supuesto. A menos que el "pelo parado" tenga miedo de perder contra mi.

Kon: o.o ¿Como dijiste?

Corey: Que tienes miedo de mi.

Kon: Ha! Eso lo veremos pequeño Azuleje.

Corey: A mi nadie me dice pequeño azuleje, ahora vas a ver. ¡Laney! reparte las cartas.

Laney: Está bien, no me grites.

Corey: ¡ Apúrate!

Laney: Core, no me grites ¿si?

Corey: ¡Esta bien!

Kon: ¿Y ustedes qué? (Mirando a Kim, Carrie ,Lenny,Kin y Konnie)

Lenny: ¿Que?

Kon: ¿Van a jugar o qué?

Kim: Es que nos gustaría observarlos ésta vez, para aprender

Corey: ¿Aprender?

Kon: Esperen, ¿acaso no saben jugar al póquer?

Laney: Pues... no.

Lenny: Por eso queremos verlos.

Kim: Para aprender.

Corey: Tendrán que aprender de mi. Yo soy el maestro en esto.

Kon: Puff, no me digas.

Corey: ¿Acaso eso fue sarcasmo?

Kon: Es mi forma de ser... sarcástico.

Laney: El único sarcástico aquí es Le-nerd...

Lenny:oye!

Corey: Ya sabemos Laney, ya sabemos. Calla que debemos concentrarnos.

Laney: Es la segunda vez que me callan en esta noche.

Corey: Silencio, y también les va a ustedes tres. Si quieren aprender a jugar al póquer, aprendan de mi.

Kon: Si perdiste recién conmigo, ¿que te hace pensar que ellos te verán aprendiendo?

Corey: Es que soy el descendiente de mis ancestros que crearon el Rock y la lucha

Kon: Ah por favor, si solo estuviste con tus abuelos aun vivos aquel invierno en Disneylandia.

Corey: Pero lo importante es que la pasé bien, pero no creo que el hombre de nieve de la entrada lo haya pasado bien. No sabia que mi abuelo le tuviera fobia a eso, y si que le dio una buena patada en la entrepierna. Después supimos que era un tipo que tenia un traje de hombre de nieve. Que en paz descansen las "dos bolas de nieve" de aquel sujeto.

Kon: Como sea, comencemos.

Corey: Si, comencemos. Lanes, reparte las cartas.

Laney: En eso estoy.

Corey: ¡Pues apúrate!

Laney: Escúchame bien, si vuelves a gritarme, te va a pasar igual que aquel hombre de Disneylandia.

Corey: O.O De acuerdo, no te grito.

Kon: Muy bien, las cartas ya están repartidas. Empecemos nomas.

Comienzan a jugar, y pasan entonces 10 minutos. Ambos estaban sudando de los nervios y totalmente concentrados.

Kon: ¿Nervioso?

Corey: Para nada, ¿y tu que me dices?¿eh?

Kon: Ha, puedo sudar, pero jamás dar una pausa.

Corey: Como digas

Kon: (sudando mas todavía) Kin, me estoy meando, alcánzame la bolsa de orina.

Kin se levanta y le alcanza la bolsa de orina a Kon, que se la ata en la pierna derecha.

Corey: ¿Ya estás listo Nerviosín?

Kon: Claro, estoy listo.

Corey: (Mira fijamente a Kon, que lo veía rojo y sudando mas) Kon, si te estas cagando o algo parecido tienes el baño al fondo.

Kon: No! Deja de decir tonterías, estoy concentrado. Tu no estás concentrado.

Corey: Claro que lo estoy, pero recuerda que tengo movimientos peligrosos.

Kon: Si, yo también.

Konnie: ¿Cuales son tus movimientos peligrosos?

Kon: Pues...

Corey: ¿Sí?

Kon: Puedo hacer trucos con los naipes.

Lenny: ¿A eso llamas movimientos peligrosos?

Corey: Lo único de movimiento peligroso es el proceso de evacuación.

Laney: ¿Evacuación?

Corey: Si, ya sabes, o sea... baño, papel higienico.

Laney: Ah, entendido.

Kon: Silencio.

Laney: Me callaste, ahora veras.

Laney se levanta y lo agarra del cabello.

Kon: ¡Au, maldita sea Laney!

Laney: No vuelvas a gritarme, o te arranco el cabello de una.

Kon: Esta bien, esta bien, no te grito mas.

Laney: (soltándole el cabello) Asi me gusta.

Lenny: (hablándole a Carrie) Es por eso que digo que lo que a veces hace Laney me divierte. (Indicando a Kon) Éste es un buen ejemplo.

Entonces, Corey y Kon se concentran en sus naipes, mirándose mutuamente el uno con el otro, evitando el nerviosismo de cada uno. Laney, Lenny,Kin, Konnie,Kim y Carrie observaban a los dos esperando a que alguno de ellos tirase las primeras cartas.

Corey: (mirando a Kon) ¿Quieres mostrar tus cartas?

Kon: (mirando a Corey) ¿Por que me preguntas? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de mostrarlas primero?

Corey: (mirando sus cartas) Claro que no. No le tengo miedo a nada. Y tu... ¿tienes miedo?

Kon: (mirando a Kon) Por supuesto que no.

Corey: Seguro, tienes miedo de mojar tus pantalones.

Kon: (poniéndose colorado) Mira, se que esto suena raro pero... si.

Corey: Lo sabia.

Kin: ¿Pueden tirar alguno sus cartas? Ya llevamos cinco minutos esperando.

Kon: ¿Y tu que estas esperando? Tienes la bragueta abierta amigo.

Kin: ¿Eh? (Se da cuenta que tiene la bragueta abierta) ¡Diablos! Que vergüenza.

Laney: Si que lo es (Se rie)

Konnie: ¿Y tu de que te ríes? Lo estabas mirando ahi abajo.

Corey y Kon ven a Laney sorprendidos.

Laney: Mentirosa No es cierto. Kin, no es cierto.

Kin: (Cerrandose la bragueta) No te preocupes si me miraste, ya me pasó una vez y todas las chicas me miraban.

Laney: Yo no te estaba viendo

Kin: Bueno, esta bien. Listo.

Laney: Ay, que vergüenza

Konnie: Si es cierto, lo mirabas

Laney: Escuchame gordita, contigo quiero hablar afuera

Tasha: o-o

Kim,Kin,Kon,Corey,Lenny,Carrie: Uhhhhhhhhhh.

Corey: Durisimo.

Konnie: Esta bien, esta bien pequeña atrevida, ya vamos a hablar afuera

Laney: Callate, no me digas atrevida, gordita.

Konnie: Nadie me dice gordita.

Kin: Jeje.

Konnie: ¿Y tú de que te ries?

Kin: No de nada, de nada. Lo juro.

Konnie: ¿Entonces de que te reías?

Kin: De una cosa que me acordé

Corey: ¿Quieren callarse? Kon y yo nos estamos concentrando en esto.

Kon: Sí, y no empiecen con sus locuras.

Corey: Silencio Kon, intento concentrarme.

Kon: Bueno, esta bien.

Pasa el juego...

Corey: ¿Saben que acabo de notar

Todos menos Kon y él: ¿Qué?

Corey: Perder y póquer empiezan con "p".

Los demás lo miran raramente.

Corey: ¿Acaso es una coincidencia?

Lenny: O.. puede ser una  
poincidencia, con "c".

Corey lo mira sonriendo sarcásticamente.

Kon: (con los brazos cruzados) Nunca nadie puede vencerme Corey

Corey: (con una ocurrencia en la mente) Cierto Kon, no puedo ganarte.

Kon: Pero dime ¿que te hizo perder ya que estabas tan concentrado?

Corey: En realidad, perdí por no estar muy concentrado.

Kon: ¿A sí? ¿Y por qué?

Corey: Porque te measte y pude ver el charco debajo de la silla.

Kon: ¿Qué?

Se levanta y ve que estaba todo mojado.

Corey: Exacto Kon, pudiste haberme ganado, pero fue a un alto costo.

Kon: ¿Pero que demonios? Se supone que até bien la bolsa de orina.

La revisa y se da cuenta que la bolsa no tiene el tapón de cierre.

Kon: Oigan, esperen, no estaba cerrada.

Kin: (mostrando el tapón) Lo siento hermano, pero debo recordarte que me debes los cinco dolares de la vez que me robaste el helado mientras estabas en el auto de nuestra abuela.

Kon: Eres un maldito.

Kin: Quizás, pero honrado. Un maldito,pero honrado.

Corey: Bueno, eso fue todo. ¿Que aprendieron ustedes de esto chicos?

Konnie: Aprendimos como jugar al póquer.

Corey: ¿Enserio?

Kim: Claro.

Corey: ¿Aprendieron viéndome a mi?

Kim y Konnie: Quizás.

Corey: Espero que haya sido de mi. Pero recuerden, traten de no mojar sus pantalones mientras juegan. Creo que ya se a quien vieron para aprender eso (Observa a Kon)

Kon: ¿Que demonios te pasa? ¿Por que me ves así?

Corey: ¿Qué?

Kon: Me terminé meando como la otra vez con el deportivo. Y todo por culpa del 4 ojos ese de ahí.

Kin: Oye, ése 4 ojos de quien hablas tiene nombre.

Laney: Y hablando del 4 ojos, tiene la bragueta abierta todavía.

Kin: ¿Qué?

Laney: Jaja, es broma. Te hice mirar ahí abajo, jajaja.

Konnie: Atrevida.

Laney: Te voy a enseñar lo que es ser bien atrevida.

Se levanta y se acerca a Konnie.

Konnie: Espera, ¿que vas a hacer? ¿Por que me miras asi?

Laney la toma de la oreja.

Konnie: ¡Auu! ¡Au! ¡Au! ¡Au! ¡Au!

Laney: Vamos afuera y lo arreglamos con cariño, ¿quieres?

Konnie: Sí, esta bien, esta bien, au.

Laney sale con Konnie tirándole de la oreja.

Kin: Oye, ¿ya la tengo cerrada?

Kon: ¿Qué? (mira la bragueta todavía abierta) ¡Hermano! ¡¿Que diablos te pasa?! Me hiciste mirar ahí abajo.

Kin: Es que parece que el cierre le pasa algo. Intenté abrirlo y cerrarlo a ver si el cierre estaba bien, pero creo que...

Corey: Esta roto. Deja de hacer tanto lío y arregla tu asunto.

Kin: ¿Y como quieres que haga?

Corey: No se, arreglatela.

Kin: Esta bien, si no quieres ayudarme, tengo a otra persona que si lo hará. (Mira a Kon)

Kon: ¿Qué? ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que me miras asi?

Kin: Sostén el cierre mientras lo arreglo con una pinza.

Kin: ¡¿Estás loco?! No voy a tocarte ahí abajo.

Kin: Hazlo, vamos, no tardo mucho.

Kon: Que te lo hagan los demás.

Kin: ¿Por qué los demás?

Kon: ¡Porque estoy meado hasta las patas!

Kin: ¿Y que? ¿No fuiste todavía al baño cochino?

Kon: No, Corey lo ocupó recién, y mira quien habla.

Kin: ¿Eh?

Kon: El cochino eres tu. No voy a tocarte ahí abajo.

Kin: No digo que me toques ahí, solo dijo que sujetes el cierre.

Kon: Pero está cerca de tu.. este.. de tu...

Kin: ¿De mi que?

Kon: De este.. eh... ¡Corey, ayúdame!

Corey: (desde el baño) Estoy leyendo el diario. Ustedes sigan con lo suyo

Kin: Ven, pon la mano acá. (Lo toma de la mano)

Kon: (librándose de su mano) ¡Suelta enfermo! Mejor me voy.

Kin: No, espera.

Kon: Que te ayude alguien mas. Que Carrie,Kim,Lenny o Corey te ayude.

Corey, al escuchar eso, empieza a caminar en silencio desde el baño hasta que sale por una ventana cercana, donde Kin y Kon no lo ven.

Kin: Pero si Carrie y los demás se fueron.

Kon: Diablos, es cierto, bueno... que te ayude Corey.

Kin: Pero si esta en el baño.

Kon: Mejor, así ustedes, no se... buenas noches. (Se va)

Kin: Bueno, entonces Corey me ayudará.

Se da vuelta y ve que una ventana quedó abierta y en el baño nota que Corey no estaba, y que se había escapado.

Kin: Bueno, por lo menos tengo el baño. Me las arreglaré yo mismo. (Entra en el baño) ¿Que es esto? Ah, un diario. Éste Oxigenado deja las cosas tiradas por doquier. ¿Y la pinza? Me la olvidé.

Pero entonces aparece Corey desde la ventana y cierra la puerta con llave.

Kin: Ey, pero... no abre.

Corey: Fui yo.

Kin: ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Que demonios hiciste?! Dejame ir.

Corey: No, yo no voy a sujetarte el cierre del pantalón.

Kin: Pero la pinza, me la olvidé.

Corey ve la pinza arriba de una mesita. La toma y trata de pasarla por debajo de la puerta, aunque no puede.

Corey: No puedo pasartela por debajo de la puerta.

Kin: Idiota, ¡¿ahora que quieres que haga?!

Corey: Bueno, este... utiliza los cepillos de dientes, no se. Pero el mio es el azul, no lo uses. Los otros cepillos son de mis padres, utilízalos.

Kin: Esta bien, veré si funciona. Pero dejame salir.

Corey: No.

Se escapa por la ventanita.

Kin: ¡Corey! ¡Te mato! ¡Te mataré! Bueno... espero por lo menos que tus padres no utilicen sus cepillos de dientes esta noche.

* * *

**ESE KIN ES TODO UN LOQUILLO,PERO BUANO,DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y LES DARE BURRITOS RATIS CON PAPAS FRITAS :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**HOLA MIS UNICORNIOS LECTORES,HORA DEL FIC,Y MAS VALE QUE TENGAN UN SANDIWCH EN LA MANO PORQUE DE ESTO TRATARA EL FIC DE HOY XDDDD**

* * *

**Capitulo10:M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A Y R.I.S.A?...**

_**-en el garaje de los NewMans-**_

Carrie:ok NewMans esta vez lo tengo!(Se ve que Carrie intentaba hacer algo con sumo cuidado)...

...

...

Carrie:y...ya esta!(levanta lo que estaba haciendo y se ve que sostiene un Subway)...el Sandwich mas perfecto...que ah existido

Lenny:me espero esto de Corey...pero tu Carrie,todo esto por un Sandwich!?

Carrie:exacto mi querido Lens(le toca la nariz y a el le salen corazones alrededor y la miraba tiernamente)...pero este SubWay es Importante lo llamo **_M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A!_**!(levanta el SubWay mientras una luz lo cubría)

Kim:mermelada?...

Carrie:**M**ejor **E**mparedado **R**ústico **M**ajestuoso,**E**xquisito, **L**argo,**A**rtístico** D**elicioso y **A**sombroso !

Konnie:se ve delicioso!,puedo comerlo?..(trata de agarrar el SubWay pero Carrie lo aleja)

Carrie:Yoink!,jaja nadie va a comer este Sandwich...comer un Sandwich así de sagrado necesita ser comido con ...grandes acrobacias!

Kim:que tratas de decir?

Carrie:..hmmm(se rasca la barbilla y luego un foco se aparece en su cabeza)..podemos comerlo mientras caminamos en una cuerda floja

Kim,Konnie y lenny:o.o

Carrie:...sobre un monosiclo.

Kim,Konnie y Lenny:O.O

Carrie:..ah 13 metros de altura...en una feria ...donde haya niños pequeños que sean muy curiosos y torpes

Kim,Konnie y Lenny:O-O

Carrie:..oh mientras cargamos un Yunke!

Kim,Konnie y Lenny:estas loca!?,no aremos eso!

Konnie:es peligroso!

Carrie:bien!..,.yo lo haré!..

Lenny:que!?,espera Carrie sabes lo que estas a punto de hacer?

Carrie:si crees que voy a tratar de comer solo un emparedado en una cuerda floja a 13 metros de altura mientras conduzco un monosiclo y cargo un Yunke que pueda poner en peligro mi vida y quizás morir?...,pues si,si lo haré!

Lenny:espera,que?!...

Carrie:bye...(cierra la puerta de la cochera junto con el Sandwich)..

_**-Con Corey-**_

Laney:espera vas a hacer que!?

Corey:dije que comere este emparedado en una cuerda floja a 13 metros de altura sobre un estanque de tiburones en una feria de niños pequeños descuidados y torpes mientras cargo un yunke...

Laney:Core,eso es peligroso!

Kon:si viejo ni siquiera nosotros queremos hacerlo...

Kin:hay una probabilidad 50 a 50 de que mueras hermano!

Corey:pero**_ R.I.S.A_**es especial!

Laney:Risa?...

Corey:**R**ecién** I**nstantáneo** S**andwich **A**sombroso!...

Laney:Core aunque te hayas molestado mucho en hacer este Sandwich es peligroso que lo hagas tu solo!

Corey:por eso le pediré ayuda al Duo...,adiós chicos! Cierra la puerta de la cochera y se marcha

**_-En el parque de Diversiones-_**

Carrie:bien ya esta todo listo...(mira a la cuerda floja que construyo que esta muy alto)...

Corey:Beff?...(Carrie al oír su nombre voltea)

Carrie:Riffin?..,que haces aquí!?

Corey:pues yo trato de comer este Sandwich haciendo la mejor acrobacia del mundo!,y tu?

Carrie:...0-0...lo mismo...

Corey:que!?..oh no esta es mi idea Beff

Carrie:pues lo siento Riffin!,pero a MI!,se me ocurrió esta idea primero!

Corey:ay si claro!

Carrie:es verdad!,ademas estoy 100% segura de que yo haré eso y me comeré el Sandwich antes que tu,niño bonito!

Corey:eso ni pensarlo Carrie!,yo seré el primero en comermeló mientras hago todo eso!

Carrie:ajajajajaja!(pone sus manos en sus caderas).no me hagas reír Riffin,yo claro que lo haré primero!(se apunta con su pulgar)

Corey:pff..si claro..te apuesto $20 que yo lo hago primero!

Carrie:apuesta realizada!(se toman de las manos pero luego se separan asqueados) iuuu no puedo creer que te toque(se pone gel anti bacterial)

Corey:ni yo!(se limpia las manos con su camisa)...bueno..la apuesta comienza

...

...

Carrie:¿?...

Corey:AHORA!(los 2 suben las escaleras de su cuerda floja y muchos ciudadanos los ven subir y se quedan ahí)

Carrie:b-bien Carrie tu puedes hacerlo!,ese tonto de Riffin no sabe con quien se mete!...

**_-Con Corey-_**

Corey:okey...se genial Corey...tu puedes...duro duro duro!

**_-Con la multitud-_**

Señor:apuesto 40 a que Corey Gana

Señora:yo 50 a que Carrie gana!

Señor2:yo 60 a que Corey gana

Señor3:pues yo apuesto 500 a que Gana Carrie

Señora2:yo apuesto 1000 a Corey!

Todos comienzas a discutir por eso

**_-En el garaje de los GrojBand-_**

Laney estaba dando vueltas en círculos por todo el escenario

Kin:puedes dejar de hacer eso!

Laney:no puedo!,estoy preocupada por Core!...,el no es Kick Buttowski para hacer esa estupidez!

Kin:tienes razón,pero no es tan grave...

_(La TV se prende mostrando a la lo locutora,oportuna sucesos._

_".esto es muy grave!,2 chicos están haciendo la acobracia mas peligrosa de todo el universo!,y no son solo 2 chicos cualquiera,estoy hablando de los 2 líderes de la banda de los GrojBand y los NewMans."_

Laney,Kin y Kon:pero que!?

**_(En el Garaje de los NewMans)_**

Ellos también vieron la noticia

**_-.y no solo eso,muchos de los habitantes de PeaceVille están apostando por quien de los 2 ganara!,alguien apostó 10000 dólares a que gana Corey Riffin de la banda de los GrojBand y alguien apostó lo mismo a que ganara Carrie Beff de la banda de los NewMans..-._**

Lenny,Kim y Konnie:pero que!?

_**(En el Garaje de los GrojBand)**_

_-.y hay mas!,una tormenta se aproxima si estoy seguro de algo es que ellos...no...sobrevivirán!-._

Laney,Kin y Kon:que!?(laney se desmaya)

**_(En el garaje de los NewMans)_**

-Ellos...no...Sobrevivirán!...-

Lenny,Kim y Konnie:que!?(Lenny se desmaya)

**_(Con Corey y Carrie)_**

Corey:b-bien...a-aqui voy..(el estaba en la cuerda floja en el monosiclo mientras cargaba el Yunke y su Sandwich estaba al otro lado de la cuerda floja)...whoa...(unos niños que pasaban por ahí estaban golpeando la madera)..oigan!,no hagan eso!(ve para abajo y se marea al estar tan alto y  
Ver a unos tiburones)...•n• mami...

**_(Con Carrie)_**

Carrie:controlate Carrie...si superaste tu Vértigo...puedes hacer esto...tu puedes tu puedes tu puedes tu puedes(mira abajo)...tu...no puedo!( ella trata de equilibrarse con el monocilco y el Yunke)whoaa...b-bueno...mi Vértigo volvió...ahora si...tengo miedo!

Corey:..(voltea al oír el grito de Carrie)tienes miedo!?,y aceptaste hacer esto!?

Carrie:callate Riffin!

Corey:oye si tienes miedo no lo hagas..

Carrie:no tengo miedo!

Corey:pero si tu..

Carrie:que no tengo miedo dije!

Corey:esta bien esta bien ,cielos,solo trataba de ser amable...

Carrie:hmm!...

**_-en el Garaje de los NewMans-_**

Kim y konnie trataban de reanimar a Lenny

Kim:porque no despierta!?

Konnie:(una bombilla aparece en su cabeza)..cuando tenia 8 añitos leí un cuento y decía que se podía despertar a alguien con un ..BESO!

Lenny:...0-0(se levanta)estoy despierto estoy despierto!

Kim:vaya si funciono,donde aprendiste a hacer eso?

Konnie:ver los Simpsons vale la pena

Lenny:..Carrie!(se levanta del suelo y va hacia la Televisión)

_ esta fuera de control los 2 líderes están a la mitad de la cuerda floja,pero se ve que Carrie Beff la vocalista y guitarrista de los NewMans esta ASUSTADA-._

_ NO ESTOY ASUSTADA!-dice Carrie desde arriba_

_ debería estarlo,mas todo el mundo,ellos están a punto de perder su vida si alguien cae ella puede morir si cae oh Corey Riffin siendo comido por Tiburones!-_

Lenny:..CARRIE!,es todo iré por ella!(se va corriendo del garaje dejando a Kim y a Konnie solas)

**_-En el Garaje de los GrojBand-_**

Kin:como la despertamos

Kon:(piensa un poco)ya se(toma un megáfono)ehem..LANEY COREY ESTA APUNTO DE SER COMIDO POR TIBURONES HAMBRIENTOS!

Laney:COREY!(se levanta y sale del garaje a toda velocidad dejando a los gemelos)

_**-En la Feria-**_

Laney y Lenny llegan al mismo tiempo donde estaban Carrie y Corey

Lenny:..(pone sus manos cerca de su boca)CARRIE BAJA DE AHI AHORA MISMO!

Carrie:¿?(ve abajo pero se asusta mas al ver abajo,luego ve que Lenny esta ahi)LENS!?,QUE HACES AQUI!?

Lenny:BAJA DE AHI!

Carrie:NO!,TENGO QUE GANAR ESTO!

Lenny:CARRIE MIRA A TU ALREDEDOR!,VA A VENIR UNA TORMENTA,SI NO BAJAS DE AHI PODRAS MORIR!

Carrie:CUAL TORMENTA?(voltea y ve que unas nubes con rayos se acerca a la feria,los ojos de Carrie se dilataron y comenzo a temblar un poco,ademas de vertio tenia medo a los truenos y rayos)AHHH!(voltea a donde Corey)RIFFIN!,TENEMOS QUE BAJAR DE AQUI,AHORA!

Corey:QUE?,NO,NO BAJARE DE AQUI **_R.I.S.A_**ME ESTA ESPERANDO!

Carrie:MIRA HACIA ATRAS MIO,UNA TORMENTA VIENE HACIA ACA!

Corey:(hace a un lado la cabeza y ve que la tormenta esta algo cerca de ellos)0-0!,

Laney:CORE!,CREO QUE COMER UN SANDWICH HACIENDO ESTO NO FUE TU MEJOR IDEA!

Corey:NO,ENSERIO!?(dice sarcástico)

Laney:SOLO BAJA DE AHI!,TU VIDA ESTA EN PELIGRO!

Multitud:buuuu!,aguafiestas!(muchas personas les lanzan comida a los pelirrojos)

Lenny:oigan tratamos de salvarle la vida a alguien!

Señor:me importa un comino!,yo quiero mi dinero!

Multitud:si yo igual!

Laney:no puedo creerlo!

Corey:(ve a Carrie)YO VOY A BAJAR!,TU HAZ LO MISMO PERO TEN CUIDADO!

Carrie:(asiente con miedo)

Corey:bien aquí voy...(retrocede lentamente con el monociclo y llega a las escaleras)

Laney:gracias a dios..(se toca el corazón)

Corey:..(el baja las escaleras hasta llegar al suelo)...estoy vivo!

Laney:(corre y lo abraza pero luego le da una cachetada)nunca vuelvas a hacer una tontería como esa!,me tenias preocupada idiota!

Corey:...lo siento...

Laney:disculpa inadecuada aceptada...(lo vuelve a abrazar)

Corey:eh..Camarada...nos están empezando a ver raro

Laney:o\\\o(se separa)..perdón..jejeje(Corey le sonríe tiernamente)

Corey:(ve hacia arriba y ve que la tormenta ya casi llegaba)CARRIE BAJA DE AHI RAPIDO!

Carrie:E-ESO INTENTO(ella retrocedía con el monociclo pero la tormenta había llegado y moja a toda la gente que estaba en la feria,pero La lluvia hace que le cuerda se vuelva mas pequeña y haga que Carrie pierda el equilibrio y Caiga)AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Lenny:CARRIE! 0-0

Laney:oh my god!

Corey:carrie!

Carrie:AAAAHHH!

Lenny:°.°...

Corey:HAZ ALGO IDIOTA!(le dice a Lenny)

!(corre y eleva sus manos al aire tratando de cacharla)

Carrie:AAAAAHHH!(Laney logra acacharla)*_pant**pant**pant_*...L-Lenny...

Lenny:estas..esta bien!?

Carrie:..s-si,estoy bien...estoy completa!?(se toca el cuerpo)...ay que alivio...

Lenny:nunca vuelvas a hacer eso,nos tenias a todos preocupados!

Carrie:perdón...

Lenny:suerte estas viva...

Señor2:que mal!,gracias a ustedes no gane ningún dinero!y todo por salvar la vida de 2 chicos!

Laney:..(se enoja,eleva al señor y lo avienta)Y NO VUELVA!

Corey:tranquila camarada(pasa un brazo alrededor de Laney tranquilozandola)

Señora1:bien ya que no hay nada que hacer...alguien quiere pays?...

Multitud:oh yo quiero..(todos siguen a la señora y dejan a los 4 solos)

Laney:..bien,hora de irnos,...Core?

Corey:si vámonos..(los 2 se van )

Carrie:Lens...

Lenny:si?

Carrie:ya me puedes bajar...

Lenny:oh si claro(baja a Carrie y se sonroja un poco)

Carrie:te agradezco mucho por salvarme la vida..te debo una

Lenny:no hay problema Care..

...

...

Carrie:bueno creo que me tengo que ir...ah sido un día muy pesado para mi...

Lenny:...si tranquila no hay problema..

Carrie:bye..(se va caminando)

Lenny:*_suspiro*_(se da la vuelta y empieza a alegarse)

Carrie:emm..(se voltea)Lenny espera!(el voltea)..

Lenny:si Care?..que pas...(es cortado porque Carrie le dio un beso en la mejilla casi cerca de los labios)

Carrie:adiós Larry...(sale corriendo de ahí

...

...

Lenny:(sonrojado se toca donde lo beso).m-me beso...y c-cerca de los labios!,Carrie Beff me beso cerca de los labios!,este es fue un gran día!  
(eleva sus brazos al cielo pero 2 emparedados caen en su cara)...arg!,**_RISA y MERMELADA!_**

Corey:mi sándwich •n•(dice Corey desde lejos viendo que su sándwich se mojó y le calló encima a Lenny)bueno no hay nada más que hacer...recuerden cuando tratan de comer un emparedado nunca lo hagas en una cuerda floja en un no oscilo cargando un yunke,gracias a todos por venir(cierra la puerta de la cochera)

* * *

**JEJEJE,SI ESTABA COMIENDO UN SANDWICH CUANDO ESCRIBI ESTO :T**

**BIEN DEJEN SUS REVIEWS MIS...QUEIRODS UNICORNIOS DROGADOS Y SEXEHS XD**


	12. Chapter 11

**oliwiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssss :3 yo se que me quieren... matar XDD.**

**Bueno aqui otro fic.**

* * *

**Capitulo 11:Noche de miedo**

Era una noche tranquila de viernes. La ciudad estaba silenciosa como nunca antes y el lugar solo era iluminado por una intensa luna ,Laney,Kin,Kon, ,Kim,Kon,Trina y Mina se encontraban frente a una vieja cabaña en me dio de la selva.

-¿Seguro que es aquí?-preguntó Kin

-Es la unica cabaña en medio de PeaceVille- respondió Corey-Estoy totalmente seguro

-Mmm… no lo se-dudo el cuatro ojos-Yo creía que aquí no vivía nadie

-Andrés se mudo aquí con su abuela hace poco-mencionó Corey-Les caera bien, ya lo verán

-¿Como lo conociste?-preguntó Kon

-Ayer me crucé con él delante del viejo cementerio de ciudad-

-¿Cementerio?-preguntó Kim un poco asustada-¿Ese lugar no estaba abandonado?

-No estabamos dentro del cementerio, sino caminando cerca de ahí-aclaró Corey.

-Bueno,fue muy amable al invitarnos a todos a su casa-opinó Mina.

-Es la onda-comentó Kon

-Oh si-dijo Kin sonriendo, para después estrechar su mano con la del su hermano.

Corey sin querer esperar más, toco la puerta de la cabaña. En unos segundos fueron recibidos por un chico de pelo negro,camiseta gris,pantalón negro y zapatos rojos que parecía muy amigable y feliz de verlos.

-¡Que tal, Corey! Veo que trajiste a tus amigos-saludó él.

-Hola Andrés-Corey le devolvió el saludo y se apresuró a presentar a cada uno-Si,ellos son Larry,Kin,Kon,Carrie,Kim,Konnie,Mina,mi hermana Trina y mi novia Laney.

-Es un placer, amigos-dijo Andrés amablemente.

En ese instante una ancianita salió de la casa, y se paró junto a ellos.

-Hola, me llamó Grace, soy abuela de Andy. Supongo que ustedes son sus amigos-dijo la anciana sonriendo pasivamente.

Los 10 adolescentes asintieron.

-Bueno pasen, están en su casa-los invitó Grace.

Corey y los demás asintieron y entraron y fueron admirando la cabaña asombrados. Esa reaccion era normal pues casi ninguno de ellos _(a excepción de Corey)_ no habían estado en un lugar así jamás.

-Vaya, hacía tanto que no entraba en un casa como esta-comentó el peliazul con algo de nostalgia.

-Dalo por hecho, este lugar es más grande por dentro de lo que es por fuera-dijo Laney.

-Bueno, no es para tanto-dijo Andrés sonriendo con modestia.

-¿Es broma? Esta de lujo-dijo Konnie

-Gracias-dijo el chico riendo nerviosamente.

-¿Por que no les muestras tu habitacion, Andrés?-le aconsejo Grace-Mientras yo voy preparando la cena

Andrés asintió y acompaño a sus nuevos amigos directo a su habiatción. Al llegar pudieron observar que era un amplio salón, estaba ambientadio con plantas artificiales, y una cama,lámparas y un librero.

-Sean bienvenidos-dijo Andrés.

Inmediatamente los demás pasaron al cuarto.

-No,¿vives aquí?-dijo Corey incredulo.

-Es in-cre-i-ble-dijo Kon con un tono hip hop.

-Totalmente-dijo Kin.

-v-v-vaya,esa ventana es muy grande-decía Carrie mientras temblaba-h-hasta se pueden ver los rayos desde aquí.

-tranquila,puedo poner una cortina,además,esa ventana es aprueba de ruidos-

Decía Andrés mientras cerraba la ventana y la cubría con una cortina.

-Ah, eso me pone más tranquila-dijo Carrie aliviada.

-Ok, amigos,sin más preambulo, comencemos la fiesta-

Dice Andrés animando a todos...menos a Trina.

Un rato después…

El grupo de adolescentes se encontraban sentados sobre unos cojines jugando a 'adivina la canción'

-Muy bien, yo comienzo-dijo Andrés y comenzó a cantar la estrofa de una canción…

_**"Did I tell you I knew your name**_  
_**But it seems that I've lost it**_  
_**Did I tell you it's my own game**_  
_**This is not your problem…"**_

¡Ya sé!, es 'Runnig away' -dijo Kon al reconocer la canción.

-Cierto, vas tu-respondió Andrés. Enseguida el grandote comenzo a cantar.

_**"Tonight's the night**_  
_**Let's live it up**_  
_**I got my money**_  
_**Let's spend it up**_  
_**Go out and smash it**_  
_**Like Oh My God**_  
_**Jump off that sofa**_  
_**Let's kick it off…"**_

-Es 'I gotta feeling', no me equivocaría-dijo Larry.

-Exacto, hermano-dijo Kon.

-Ok, continúo-avisó Larry y comenzo con su canción.

**_"I was thinkin about her_**  
**_I'm thinkin about me_**  
**_I'm thinkin about us_**  
**_where we gunna be_**  
**_open my eyes..."_**

"Mmm… creo que 'Just a Dream'"-dijo Corey

-Es correcto, te toca- contestó Larry.

-Bien-

_**"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes**_  
_**Saying ayo**_  
_**Gotta let go**_  
_**I wanna celebrate and live my life**_  
_**Saying ayo**_  
_**Baby, let's go…"**_

-Adivino es 'dynamite'-le dijo Kin a Corey.

-Adivinaste-respondió el.

-Genial, voy yo-dijo el flacucho.

**_"Never thought I'd say I'm sorry_**  
**_Never thought I'd be the one to bring you down_**  
**_Now when I look out my window_**  
**_But there doesn't seem to be anyone around_**  
**_And I, I think I'll change my ways…"_**

-Es 'A brand new day'-dijo Laney.

-Si, acertaste-dijo Kin-Es tu turno.

-Ok-contestó ella sonriendo.

**_"You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action_**  
**_Your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction_**  
**_Not a fantasy_**  
**_Just remember me_**  
**_When it turns out right…"_**

- 'Make it shine'-dijo Carrie de una.

-Si, esa es-afirmo Laney- Continúa , amiga

**_"Can you feel me_**  
**_When I think about you_**  
**_With every breath I take_**  
**_Every minute_**  
**_Don't matter what I do_**  
**_My world is an empty place…"_**

-Mmm…¿'A year without rain'?-dijo Trina

-Esa misma-respondió Carrie.

Asi pasaron las horas, conversando y divirtiendose, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Grace, quien entro al cuarto sosteniendo una bandeja que contenía 10 cajitas de jugo y algunos sandwiches.

-Bien, pequeños. Ya casi son las once así que es hora de dormir-anunció ella.

-Aww… ¿seguro que no nos podemos quedar unos minutos más?-preguntó Konnie a Andrés.

-Lo siento, amiga. Ya es muy tarde-respondió él apenado.

El grupo de chicos se acomodaron sobre las bolsas de dormir y se alistaron para dormir.

-Buenas noches y que sueñen con los angelitos-se despidió la anciana para despues apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta.

Apenas unos segundos después. Corey encendió una linterna y todos los demás se levantaron. Andrés se despertó confundido ante la accion de sus amigos.

-¿Que hacen? Grace dijo que era hora de dormir-dijo él cubriendose con sus manos

-Vamos, Andrés. Esto es como una pijamada: Nos quedamos charlando, jugando un poco y contando historias de terror para no dormir-aclaró Konnie

-No… no se chicos… ¿Y si Grace nos descubre?-

-Tu abuela parece ser persona muy amable-dijo Mina-Seguro nos perdonara si nos quedarmos despiertos por un ratito más-agregó.

-Umm … bueno… esta bien-dijo Andrés. Pareciendo que ocultaba algo-Pero solo por un ratito más ¿de acuerdo?-pidió.

-De acuerdo-prometieron todos.

-Muy bien, escuchen al rey del las historias de miedo-dijo Kon. Tomando la linterna para que lo iluminara.

-Esta bien, prepárense para escuchar la historia del…_ ¡Perro araña!_-exclamó el gordiflón.

-¿Perro araña?-

Preguntan todos al mismo tiempo.

-Si, una criatura con cabeza de araña y cuerpo de perro-

-Hmm… yo creo que no-dijo Carrie

-Ni siquiera yo me la creo-admitió Kon bajando la cabeza apenado.

-Pues…yo se me una-mencionó Kin.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Carrie y Kin asintió.-¡Cuentala!-

-Ok, acérquense-los demás obedecieron-¿Alguna vez se han dado cuenta de que no muchas personas viven por atrás de la montañas del norte? Bueno lo sabrán cuando escuchen esto…-

De repente se escucho un extraño ruido de afuera, como cadenas moviéndose fuertemente. Dejando desconcertado a todos.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó Konnie.

-No lo se-respondió Andrés inocentemente.

-Ya no importa… continúa, Kin-pidió Carrie.

Sin esperar más el flacucho siguió narrando.

_"Se dice que hace muchos años, por ese lugar, vivía una joven mujer junto con sus dos hijitos. Todo iba bien, los niños eran muy felices y su madre los quería muchísimo. Pero una noche lluviosa de invierno, ocurrió algo terrible…_

_Aquella noche, el padre de los niños, quien los había abandonado tiempo atrás. Sin él la familia era feliz y esa noche el llanto y desesperacion se volverían a notar en la casa, por no hablar de las brutales palizas que tanto los niños como la madre sufrían._

_La pesadilla de la mujer se estaba haciendo realidad. Con su odio, el hombre logró entrar a la casa gritando que todos fueran a recibirlo, los niños:espantados, se escondieron y la madre, por amor a sus hijos se enfrentó cara a cara con su pareja hasta que sufrió un golpe que la dejó inconsciente durante varias horas._

_Cuando despertó busco a sus hijos por todos los rincones de la casa pero no hallo rastro de ellos ni de su pareja. Desesperada, corrió bajo la tormenta llorando y gritando sus nombres._

_Pasaron días, semanas, meses y muchos años hasta que finalmente murió de tristeza…._

_Nadie supo nada de los pequeños, nadie los vió nunca más. No aparecieron sus cuerpos o alguna señal de que su padre se los llevó. Desde entonces se dice que su espiritu no descansa en paz y todas las noches se le oye llorar y lamentar por los alrededores de las montañas del norte. Y muchas personas corren tras sus hijos para esconderlos, por temor a que esa mujer se los lleve para volver a ser felíz… "_

-Buena historia,Bro-dijo Kon.

-Creo que el corazón se me detuvo-dijo Corey

-Si, a mi también-comentó Laney abrazando a su pareja para que la protegiera.

Carrie mira abajo y ve que Larry la estaba abrazando mientras temblaba de miedo.

-no dio tanto miedo Lars- decía Carrie arqueando una ceja.

-Oye Andrés ¿estas bien?-preguntó Kim al ver que este estaba escondido atrás de unas hojas artificiales temblando.

-Eso fue… realmente… terrible-dijo Andrés horrorizado.

-Tranquilo, solo fue una historia-Kim trato de calmarlo.

-Cierto, no es real-dijo Trina

-¿Seguro?-preguntó Andrés dudando.

-Si-respondieron los demás.

-Bueno ahora es mi turno de contar una…-decía Corey pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriendose, haciendo que todos pegaran un grito, asustados. Hasta que se dieron cuenta que solo era Grace, que había abierto la puerta a revisar si ya estaban durmiendo.

-Peques ¿que hacen aún despiertos?-dijo ella-Ya es hora de dormir-

4 de los 11 dieron un si de afirmación y se volvieron a acomodar. Grace se despido y salió de la habitación.  
Al pasar tan solo unos minutos, otra vez Trina encendió la linterna.

-Ya es tarde, chicos. Creo que ya deberíamos ir a dormir-pidió Andrés.

-¿De que hablas? Esto recien comienza-dijo Corey.

-Pero… ¿y si Grace regresa y nos descubre?-dijo Andrés no muy convencido.

-Andale, Andrés solo un rato más-insistió Kin.

-Pero es que todo esto me esta asustando mucho-dijo Andrés abrazando una almohada.

-Descuida, todos estamos aquí contigo. Nada pasará-dijo Mina colocando su mano en el hombro del chico, intentando calmarlo.

-Ok, amigos. Tengo una historia perfecta que estoy seguro que hara que se les caigan los pantalones-comentó Corey.

-A oírla-dijo Konnie emocionada.

-Bien, la historia que les contaré le ocurrió a Katy, una antigua amiga de mi mamá, que hizo que me estremeciera al escucharla…-

_"Un día Katy salió del instituto como normalmente lo hacía, pero ese día por alguna extraña razón decidió tomar una camino diferente._  
_Después de caminar unos minutos, vio a una niña llorando y Katy le preguntó que le pasaba. La niña señalo con el dedo una vieja casa y entre sollozos le explico que su gato se había metido allí. La niña no quería ir a buscarlo, tenía miedo y se le veía muy aterrada._

_Amablemente Katy, que era muy buena persona, decidió ayudar a la niña y buscar al gato._

_Al llegar a la entrada, vió que la puerta estaba abierta y no había nadie en la casa por lo que decidió entrar. Cuando lo hizo la puerta se cerro de golpe, a pesar de ello Katy decidió continuar adelante. De pronto el gato apareció corriendo por las escaleras, Katy lo siguió._

_Al llegar al segundo piso, el gato estaba allí, en medio del pasillo mirándola fijamente, como si la hubiera estado esperando. Cuando Katy se le acerco para cogerlo este escapó hacía una habitación que tenía la puerta entreabierta._

_Al entrar en la habitación, Katy se quedo sorprendida. Era la habitación de una niña, tenía las paredes forradas de papel rosa y las estanterías llenas de preciosas muñecas que observaban fijamente a los intrusos. Pero Katy no se serprendió por la cantidad de juquetes que habían en la casa, ni tampoco por que un caballito de cartón se balanceaba solo, misteriosamente. La habitación, a diferencia del resto de la casa, estaba nueva, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado._

_De pronto su mirada se centro en una foto en la que se podía ver una familia. Al parecer el padre, la madre y su hija, la niña que ahora estaba allí en la calle esperando que le trajese a su gatito._

_Katy se empezó a asustar de verdad, todo esto ya no le gustaba, así que decidió volver sin el gato y escapar de aquella casa antes de que ocurriese algo. Pero justo cuando se dió la vuelta para salir, ahí estaba la niña ensangrentada y llorando…_

_"¡Ellos me mataron!¡Y harán lo mismo contigo!"_

_Se dice que años después Katy fue levada al manicomio y que aun recibe visitas de la niña, pidiendole que le regrese su gato…"_

Todos quedaron con los ojos abiertos, muy atentos a la historia de Corey.

-Ok… lo admito eso si me dejo aterrada-dijo Carrie.

-Un muy buen relato, amigo-admitió Kin.

Las demás asintieron, aun tratando de recuperarse del susto.

-Es lo peor que había oído en mi vida-dijo Andrés aún traumatizado.

-lo mismo digo viejo-

Asiente Larry igual de traumatizado que Andrés.

-Mmm... he escuchado peores-comentó Trina.

En ese momento escucharon que la puerta se volvía a abrir así, supusieron que era Grace y que se enojaría al verlos despiertos aún así que rapidamente se acostaron y fingieron estar dormidos.

Grace al verlos descansando, sonrió, los miró tiernamente y se marchó para dejarlos dormir tranquilos. Tan solo al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba, los chicos despertaron para seguir con lo suyo.

-¿Donde estabamos? ¡Ah si!... Es tu turno, hermano-dijo Kon viendo de reojo a Larry.

-Umm… ¿Van a seguir contando historias chicos?-

-No lo entiendo, Andrés-dijo Corey desconcertado-Tu hiciste esta reunion nocturna, se supone que deben gustarte las historias de miedo

-No es que no me gusten solo que… ¡Ya! ¡Soy un cobarde! ¡Lo admito!-exclamó él apenado-Pero es que esas historias realmente me ponen la piel de gallina y ahora les juro que estoy totalmente petrificado-agrego cubriendose con sus manos.

-Descuida, nada de esto es real ¿verdad?-dijo Kim para que sus amigos la apoyaran.

-Bueno, la verdad… -murmuró Corey.

-No, no es real-dijo Mina rápidamente alzando la voz para que su amigo no metiera la pata y asustara más al pobre Andrés.

De nuevo se dio ese inusual ruido de cadenas.

-¿Alguien sabe de donde rayos viene ese ruido?-preguntó Kon fastidiado.

-No es nada… solo la ventana… solo…-trató de explicar Andrés-Adelante cuenta tu historia, Larry-dijo para cambiar el tema.

-oye,pero dijiste que la ventana no emitía sonidos-

Decía Carrie.

-si,sonidos de afuera,talves no le coloque aceite en los tornillos y por eso rechina por el viento de aquí dentro-

-oh...comprendo,bien Lars,cuenta tu historia-

-Muy bien, la historia que voy a relatarles es muy poco conocida, pero aún así es real así que escuchen…-

_"Muchos años atrás, no muy lejos de aquí, habitaba en una vieja casa una señora cuyo nombre era Rosa. Rosa era muy feliz, vigorosa y muy bella. Pero… al fallecer su pareja, Rosa fue, con el paso de los años, volviéndose loca. Ella y su pareja habían criado 4 hijos. Rosa, poco a poco, fue empezando a tratarlos muy mal .Los hijos ya no se le acercaban, porque Rosa cada vez que los veía se enojaba muchísimo, y los golpeaba tan fuerte, que los gritos de las pobres criaturas penetraban en los oídos de otras aves que vivían cerca._  
_Rosa tenía dos hijas mujeres y dos varones. El mayor se llamaba Nathan, después Javier y luego María y Andrea. Cierto día nublado y frío, inusual en PeaceVille Rosa dijo a sus 4 hijos:_

_-Acompañenme a buscar el desayuno ¡Ya!-_

_Los niños, sin decir una palabra, siguieron a su madre y salieron de la casa._

_Ya estando en medio del bosque dijo a Nathan:_

_-Tu vendrás conmigo. El resto de ustedes, busquen leña por ahí-_

_Nathan, siguió a su madre mientras sus hermanos fueron el la direccion contraria. Cuando estaban lo bastante alejados de los demás, la madre le dijo muy lentamente a Nathan:_  
_-Acércate-_  
_Él lo hizo y se acercó a su madre._  
_-Espero que comprendas lo que hago. Desde la muerte de tu padre, muchas cosas han cambiado y sin él estamos perdidos. Voy a acabar con esto ahora mismo. Lo siento, pero al mismo tiempo, no lo lamento…-_

_Y tomó una pesada roca con sus manos y la dejo caer sobre la cabeza de Nathan sin piedad alguna._

_Con el cadaver de su hijo enterrado, volvió corriendo hacia los demás niños y les dijo:_

_-Nathan fue raptado. Será mejor que volvamos a casa-_

_Las pobres criaturitas no sabían lo que les esperaba..._

_Ya en casa, todos listos para dormir, Rosa llamo a Javier._  
_Javier obedeció. Rosa le dijo:_

_-Tráeme una naranja- Javier obedeció y le entregó la fruta a su madre, Rosa dijo:_  
_-Ahora tráeme esas hojas que están ahí-refiriendose a las hojas de unas plantas al lado del árbol._

_Javier le dio las hojas. Rosa las recibió, se volteó, mezclo ambas cosas y se la entregó a su hijo._

_-Cometelo...hijito...-_

_Javier no entendía nada, y pensó que solo era un cariño muy repentino y raro de su madre. Javier se comió la fruta sin sospecha alguna._  
_Al rato, Javier cayó al suelo. Lo que pasa es que había mezclado la fruta con la hoja de extraña planta venenosa._

_Luego fue hacia Andrea y de María corriendo, mientras decía:_  
_-¡Javier acaba de morir asfixiado de la nada!-_  
_Andrea logro dormirse, pero María no._  
_A la mañana siguiente, ya levantada la madre llamo a María._  
_-Debes estar muy cansada como para ir a hacer tus quehaceres ¿No? -_  
_María asintió con la cabeza. Rosa la acostó en su cama, y comenzó a cantarle una canción de cuna, canción que ella le cantaba a María cuando ella era apenas una bebe._  
_A María le agrado esta sensación de ternura, y quedo profundamente dormida, ya que no había descansado en toda la noche transcurrida._  
_Cuando María soñaba con el coro de los ángeles, Rosa atravesó el pecho de María con un cuchillo._

_Como las 2 ocasiones anteriores, fue corriendo hacia Andrea y dio esta excusa:_  
_-¡Alguien entró a la casa por la noche y mató a María!_  
_Ya estaba sola Andrea, y Rosa dijo:_  
_-Debo confesarte una cosa, querida y odiada hija mía…Yo he sido la que mato a tus hermanos. Yo lo hice todo. Le rompí la cabeza a Nathan… envenene a Javier… e hice que María durmiera para poder atravesarle el corazón con un cuchillo. Y ahora, voy a ahorcarte muy lentamente, para que sufras como ninguno de tus hermanos… ¡Te odio pequeña inútil!-_  
_-¡No madre! ¡No lo hagas!-_  
_Y así lo hizo la desquiciada mujer mato a todos sus pobres hijos… pero eso no acaba aquí…_

_También mato a 5 familias más, ya nadie anda por ese lugar pues cuentan que está embrujado, y que si alguien va por ahí de noche se dice que aparecen su hijos penando y pidiendo ayuda y si pasan por las casas donde la desquiciada madre mato a las familias se escuchan lamentos de personas pidiendo ayuda._

_Algunos dicen que ella misma fue la que mató a su pareja. Hay rumores de que todavía esta viva y aún busca más víctimas…"_

Parecía que esa ultima historia los había asustado a todos. Laney estaba en shock del susto,Corey algo pálido, Kon escondido detrás de Kin, este tratando de cubrirse con su almohada y al mismo tiempo siendo abrazado por Kim.  
Carrie abrazaba a su hermana y Trina abrazo a Mina mientras que Andrés cubirendose con sus manos y con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Buen relato-dijo Corey- Asustó mas que el mío

-para ser alguien que se asusta fácilmente sabe contar buenos relatos de miedo-

Dice Konnie.

-siii,no entiendo porque-

En ese instante se escucharon varios truenos,Carrie grito y se cubrió los oídos mientras era abrazada por su hermana.

-d-d-dijiste que no se oía ruidos de afuera-

Le dice Carrie a Andrés algo asustada.

-eso se suponía,no entiendo el porque...pero ahora Larry acabó de contar así que es hora de dormir-

-No-dijo Trina.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que es tu turno-

-¿Es mi turno?-

-Claro, esta vez te toca asustarnos a nosotros-

-No estoy seguro, chicos. Si no me gusta escuchar historias de miedo ¿Cómo esperan que cuente una?-explicó Andrés

-Se creativo-aconsejo Kin.-Si Larry pudo tu también.

-Además esta será la ultima definitivamente-comentó Konnie.

-Bueno… Ok-todos se acomodaron para escucharlo-había una vez un chico…

El ruido de cadenas los interrumpió por tercera vez esa noche.

-Ok, ya basta ¿Qué es todo eso?-preguntó Laney harta del ruido.

-Seguro unas ramas o el viento, yo no lo sé-despondió Andrés dudoso.

-Bueno continúacon tu relato, Andrés-pidió Kim.

-...Y él invitó a sus amigos a pasar la noche en su casa-siguió él.

-Esto estará bueno-comentó Kin riendo levemente junto a Kon notando el parecido que tenía su historia con la realidad.

-Se la pasaron charlando, cantando, bailando juntos, se divirtieron mucho y empezaron a conocerse…-contaba Andrés, con cada detalle mientras algunos de sus amigos soltaban un bostezo con notorio aburrimiento.

-Despiertame cuando comience la parte de miedo-se quejó Konnie acomodandose para tomar una siesta.

-Oye, eso no fue nada amable-le reclamó Kin.

-Dale una oportunidad-dijo Mina.

-Continúa, Andrés, pero esta vez intenta abreviar un poco-le aconsejó Kim

-Entonces llegó la hora de dormir y ellos abrieron la puerta de la habitacion y… y…-

-¿Qué?-dijeron los demás unísono esperando que Andrés continuara pues la historia se iba poniendo interesante.

-No… no creo que pueda…-

-Continúa-insistió Corey.

Andrés econdió su cara entre sus brazos y comenzo a sollozar atemorizado.

-Ay por dios… Ay por Dios…no puedo continuar, es demasiado terrible… demasiado horrible ¡No puedo!-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos para luego escapar del cuarto.

-Chicos… ¿acaso esta… esta asustado de verdad?-preguntó Laney precupada.

-Parece que si-dijo Kon

-Oigan, deberíamos ir a disculparnos. No era nuestra intención aterrarlo tanto-dijo Carrie

Las demás aves asintieron. Corey se dirigió a encender el interruptor que se encontraba al lado de la puerta, pero por alguna extraña razón este no se encendió por más intentos que el guacamayo hacía.

-Mejor llevamos una linterna, chicos-dijo Corey-Algo raro pasa con la luz

Unos minutos después todos iban caminando entre los pasillos de la casa, con cierto temor y extrañeza, no les parecía raro que las luces de la cabaña entera estubieran apagadas si no que el lugar estaba desierto y abandonado. No había rastro de Andrés y su abuela…

-¿Donde estarán?-preguntó Konnie mirando las oscuras y vacías habitaciones.

-Ni idea-contestó Trina.

-Todo esto me tiene confundida, parece que este lugar no hubiera sido habitado en meses-dijo Laney

-O en años-completo Mina.

De pronto escucharon ese insólito sonido de cadenas agitandose que cada vez se iba haciendo más y más fuerte.

-Ahí va ese ruido de nuevo-dijo Kin pensativo.

-Andrés dijo que solo era el viento ¿recuerdas?-le susurró Carrie.

Él asintió.

-Tal vez, pero no sé si…-fue diciendo Kin pero un grito de Laney lo interrumpió.

-¿Que sucede?-preguntó Corey preocupado por su novia.

-¿Que tienes debajo de los pies?-preguntó ella alarmada.

Corey miró hacía el suelo, se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba parado sobre un líquido rojo, su rostro palideció después de revisar el líqudo. Sus amigos solo con ver la cara de terror del guacamayo, adivinaron lo que era.

-Es… es…-titubeó Larry.

-Por favor, no lo digas-pidió Kim.

-¡Es sangre!-exclamó Larry y cayo al suelo desmayado. Carrie, Kim y Laney fueron a auxiliarlo para comprobar que estuviera bien. Y así fue.

En ese truenos demasiados ruidosos se oyeron,Carrie se cubrió los ojos asustada y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.  
Mina fue a auxiliarla.  
Larry se levantó y ayudo a Carrie a levantarse  
Cuando de pronto, de la nada apareció Andrés.

Ellos se aliviaron pero mientras más se iba hacercando notaron que no era el mismo. Tenía los ojos totalmente negros, las ropas oscuras y sombrías, los pies y manos manchadas con sangre y una expresión maliciosa en su rostro.  
Todos pegaron un grito. Ya se imaginaban lo que les haría.

-¡Corran!-gritó Larry. Los demás lo obedecieron, y corrieron despavoridos hasta que recordaron que alguién faltaba…

-Oigan ¿y Kon?-preguntó Kin.

Voltearon y encontraron al gordiflón tirado en el debió desmayar al ver a Andrés.

-Rápido, ayudenme a levantarlo-dijo Kin intentando cargar a su hermano.

Larry,Konnie,Mina y Carrie lo ayudaron y lograron salir de la cabaña. Ya afuera las cadenas volvieron a resonar, se les heló la sangre cuando descubrieron que lo provocaba. Era un letrero colgando en la entrada principal en el que se leía: 'Propiedad abandonada, prohibido el paso'

Los chicos se miraron en shock y pegaron un grito de terror. Unos segundos después salió Andrés corriendo rapidamente hacía ellos, dispuesto a atacarlos.

Todos salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones. Por desgracia Corey se estrelló contra un árbol y cayó. Haciendo que Andrés lograra alcanzarlo.

-¡No! ¡No por favor no me hagas daño!-grito Corey desesperado mientras que Andrés se acercaba lentamente hacía él con una hacha afilada-¡No puede acabar así!

"Corey… Core…. ¡Despierta, Core!

-No… no esto… no puede acabar así-decía Corey entre sueños.

-Corey… vamos despierta-decía Laney algo preocupada, sentandose al lado de su pareja.

-¡Lanes!-exclamó Corey emocionado-¿Qué sucedió?,¿qué haces en mi cuarto?

-Bueno,vine aquí,tu mamá me dejo entrar y te oí gritando-

-Solo… solo fue un sueño-

-¿Core, esta todo bien?-preguntó ella colocando su mano en el hombro de Corey

-Si, todo estará bien-respondió él mas confiado.

Mas tarde en la casa de Larry…

-y entonces tomó un gran cuchillo y nos trató de apuñalar a cada uno-contaba Corey

Estaban Larry,Laney,Carrie,Kin,Kon,Kim y Konnie escuchandolo impresionados.

-Que incomodo…-murmuró Kon.

-Muy inusual-comentó Kin.

-Pero entretenido-comentó Kim optimista-O por lo menos solo al principio

-Seguro fue causada por la luna llena de anoche-supuso Larry.

-Si, seguramente-dijo Corey con un suspiro de alivio.

-Pero no te sorprendas, a veces en luna llena pasan cosas extrañas-opinó Carrie.

-Bueno, iré a comprar unos tacos para comer-

Dijo Corey levantándose de su lugar.

-¡Espera Corey!-exclamó Kon haciendo que su amigo se detenga.

-¿Que?-

-Tráeme una docena de combinado ¿Si?-pidió.

Corey rodó los ojos y fue en busca de los tacos.

Minutos después mientras regresaba con la comida, un chico de ropas grises muy familiar para él paso frente suyo mirándolo maliciosamente.

El suceso hizo que Corey casi se cayera de la impresión, y asustado corrió lejos de ahí y fue a reunirse con sus amigos en la casa de la abuela de Larry.

Al llegar a la casa,Corey se tumbó hacia Laney y la abrazo con fuerza mientras temblaba y decía "es real" repetidamente.

-¿Core?,¿estas bien?,¿qué es real?-

-¡Andrés es real!,me lo cruce en el camino-

-talves fue una ilusión amigo-

Le dice Larry.

-si,Andrés no es real Corey-

Las luces se apagaron,Carrie voltea tímidamente hacia la ventana y rayos y truenos aparecieron mostrando la cara de Andrés cubierta de sangre.  
Luego otros rayos y trueno aparecieron desapareciendo a Andrés.

-L-Larry...

-¿si Care?-

-¿p-p-puedo dormir contigo en tu casa hoy?-

-eh...si seguro-

Carrie abraza a Larry cálidamente mientras Corey estrujaba a Laney repitiendo como loco Andrés es real.

-muy bien peliazules- decía Konnie con las manos en las caderas- ya veo que su imaginación esta al tope,fue sólo un sueño de ,repito,Andrés no es real-

Las luces se apagaron en ese momento y todos gritaron del miedo mientras una risa siniestra se oía en el fondo.

* * *

**lo pondre para llenar best bros XDDD**


	13. Chapter 12:Corey el casamentero

**Oliwis...esmm..sun pequeño spilercito...de new family ya que...eh mencioado e mucho que kon dice que clare y el terminaron...asi queeee...siiiiiiieeeeeeeeeesssssssss...**

**ssssi...emmm...LEAN XDDD**

* * *

**Capitulo 12:Corey el casamentero**

Corey,Kin y Kon estaban en la casa de Kin y Kon sentados en el piso de la sala mientras jugaban con algunas figurillas de samurais.

-mi gran Samurai los derrotara y los matara al mismo tiempo-

Dice Kon mientras le colocaba una espada pequeña a su Samurai.

-eso es lo que tu crees,pues el mago de mi Samurai le hace un hechizo de invisibilidad y no podrás matarlo ya que no sabrás donde esta-

Dice Kin mientras tomaba su figura de acción de un mago.

-eso es trampa Kin-

Le dice Corey.

-no lo es-

-si lo es-

-no lo es-

-si lo es-

-que no-

-¿¡chicos,que están haciendo!?,¡estas cosas no son juguetes!-

Decía el padre de los gemelos mientras le arrebataba los Samurais y los colocaba en la repisa.

-ya les hable de esto antes,no se tocan-

-perdón papá-

Dicen al unísono Kin y Kon.

-bueno chicos,tengo ,te vas a ir con mamá a sus clases de baile-

-awww-

Kin se deprime mientras Kon y Corey se ríen por lo bajó.

-Y Kon...Van a exhibir mi estatua en el ayuntamiento,así tendrás que ir con alguien a mi gran premiación-

-esta echo-

Decía Kon mientras chocaba los cinco con Corey.

-y por alguien,me refiero a alguien que no sea Corey...Una cita,una...Chica-

-¿¡Kon con una chica!?,jajajajajajajajaja-

Se comienza a reír Kin mientras caía al suelo.

-puff,no hay problema,nos vemos ahí,chica en mano...-dice Kon cruzado de brazos y luego le susurra a Corey-¿Cómo te ves en un vestido?

-¿estamos hablando de largo o mini?-preguntaba Corey sonriendo pero luego abre los ojos-es decir...no hay forma de que me pongas en un vestido.

-¿ahora que?,no conozco a nadie que quiera salir conmigo.

-esta Clare-

-Corey,Clare y yo terminamos desde que ella se fue a vivir a Transylvania ¿recuerdas?-

-¿Konnie?-

-no,acuérdate que ella y Carl salen-

-¿Carrie?-

-novia de Larry-

-¿Kim?-

-le gusta Kin-

-¿Mina?-

-no es mi tipo...-

-¿Trina?-

-err,nop-

-si,no se porqué la mencione.-dice Corey mientras se rascaba la barbilla-¡ya se!,te buscaremos una pareja.

Corey toma a Kon de la muñeca y se lo lleva a rastras.

**(UNA PAREJA PARA KON)**

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

Un doctor sentado en una silla estaba leyendo unos papeles.

-Hay muchas formas de conseguir una cita en PeaceVille. Primero debes de sorprenderla con un regalo ¡observen!

Un chico saca una cajita y se lo da a Laney,ella lo abre y ve que es un diamante.

-¿es de verdad?-Laney toma el diamante y comienza a rayar el espejo que estaba atrás de ella ocasionando que el espejo se rompiera en pedazos-Es de verdad.

Los ojos de Laney se iluminan y luego ve al doctor,ella presiona un botón haciendo que el doctor saliera disparado de su silla.  
Ella se sienta en la silla y se coloca unos lentes.

-hola,¿necesitas una cita? Yo puedo número uno...Lanza una red amplia

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

Corey y Kon caminando por todo PeaceVille buscando a una chica para Kon.  
Corey arrastraba a Kon mientras el se negaba.

-no puedo hacer esto,no soy ese tipo de soy...como el-

Kon apunta a un chico extremadamente gordo y maloliente mientras era abrazado y besado por muchas chicas.

-el es guapo-dice Corey-no te preocupes amigo,tu puedes.

Kon toma aire.

-bien...creo que estoy listo...¡Ve!

Kon empuja a Corey,el le estaba hablando a una chica mientras presentaba a Kon pero ella se negó ya que Kon estaba comiendo 4 hamburguesas al mismo tiempo ocasionando un gran chica se ofendió y le dio una cachetada a Corey.  
Así pasaron las próximas 2 horas consiguiendo una chica para Kon pero todo terminaba mal,y más para Corey ya que el era el que recibía las cachetadas,incluso hasta Kon le dio una.

Corey estaba sentado en una banca mientras se frotaba la mejilla.  
Kon se acercó a el.

-¿alguna interesada?-

-nada aún,pero estoy esperando una oleada-

-¿no lo dices por decir,cierto?

-si,más o menos eso estoy diciendo-

-Fiu,por un momento pensé que era algo malo-dice Kon aliviado-así que...¿alguna interesada?-

-agh-

Corey se golpea la frente.

**(ESTO ES IRRITANTE)**

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

El doctor estaba leyendo las hojas otra vez,el tose un poco,estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Laney lo empujo de la silla otra vez.

-ejem,consejo número no encuentras a nadie bueno en PeaceVille,no te desanimes,sigue buscando.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

Corey estaba sentado arriba de un bote de basura en un callejón pensando en como encontrar a una chica para Kon.  
En ese instante,el bote de basura se comienza a mover,Corey salta de ahí,la tapa se abre mostrando a una chica pelirroja.  
La chica salió del bote y miro fijamente a Corey.  
Tenía el pelo rojo con algunos mechones rojos más claros,una blusa verde de manga corta a cuello de tortuga,una falda verde con algunas líneas verde oscuro,mallas transparentes,botas rojas y dos pulseras negras con picos.

-¡Yooguurt!-

Grita la chica,Corey arquea una ceja.

-eh,si,¿te gusta el Yogurt?-

La chica tumba a Corey y le quita el zapato.  
El arquea una ceja confundido pero luego un foco aparece arriba de su cabeza.

-así que-el se levanta y se pone al lado de la chica-¿vas a ver a alguien?

La chica muerde el zapato de Corey y luego sonríe.

**(EXCELENTE TRANSICIÓN)**

Kon estaba en el sillón del garaje de Corey comiendo helado y viendo la tele hasta que Corey entra.

-Kon,te quiero presentar a Samy-

Corey pone a Samy enfrente suyo,ella abre los ojos como platos y se abalanza hacia Kon,ella se pone arriba de su cabeza mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-suavecito-

–¡Señorita...–Kon toma a Samy de los hombros y la pone enfrente suyo–No se lo que crees que...-Kon no término su frase ya que se quedo hipnotizado al ver los ojos de Samy–...Eres linda...

Samy se zafa de las manos de Kon,da una voltereta hacia atrás y saca el zapato de Corey.

-¿Yogurt?-

Kon mira a Corey y le comienza a susurrar.

-Corey,¿ella esta ofreciéndome comida?-

-Esta ofreciéndote mi zapato-

Kon mira a Samy y luego le da una mordida al zapato de Corey,el sonríe.

-Tal como me gusta-

-maestro,algo de música porfavor-

Corey saca un disco de quien sabe donde y lo pone en la videocasetera.

La escena cambia con Corey recogiendo algunas flores mientras Kon y Samy estaban tomados de la mano.  
Corey toca el hombro de Kon y le entrega el ramo de flores,Kon las huele,estaba a punto de estornudar pero al parecer era falsa las flores salieron unas abejas,Corey corrió mientras ellas lo perseguí le entrega el ramo de flores a Samy,ella se come la mitad del ramo de rosas y sonríe.

La escena cambia con Kon y Samy sentados en un carrito mientras era impulsado por Corey.  
Kon tenía un látigo y lo estaba azotando en el aire.

-No tienes que hacer eso,¿sabes?

Le dice Corey mientras impulsaba el Carrito,Kon lo piensa un poco y vuele a azotar el látigo.

-Lo se-

Corey pone ojos de exasperación ante esa respuesta.

La escena cambia con un cachorrillo saltando.  
Kon toma un frizbi y lo arroja en el aire,el cachorrillo logra tomar el frizbi pero luego Samy toma al cachorrillo con su boca.  
Ella excava en la tierra creando un hoyo,ella pone al cachorrillo y al frizbi ahí dentro y luego los entierra.  
No muy lejos de ahí,Corey saca su cabeza de la tierra algo molesto pero luego voltea hacia donde estaban Kon y Samy,ambos se veían con ojos de enamorados.

Ya después de una hora.  
Estaban en el garaje de Corey,Samy estaba destruyendo algunas estatuillas con la forma del papá de Kin y Kon.

-¡Aplastar!-

Decía Samy cada vez que rompía una estatuilla.  
Corey y Kon estaban viéndola mientras estaban sentados en el sillón.

-Ella es asombrosa-

-¿no crees que ella está algo...no se...loca?-

Pregunta Corey poniendo ojos bizcos pero luego Kon se cruza de brazos.

-no me importa de done ella venga-

Kon se levanta y se encamina hacia Samy.

-oye Samy,me preguntaba,¿quieres ir a la gran premiación de mi papá esta noche?-

Preguntaba Kon mientras sacaba una estatuilla,Samy lo toma.

-¡debo-aplastar-Yogurt!-

Ella arroja la estatuilla hacia la pared haciendo que se ojos de Kon se iluminaron.

-creo que eso es un si-

El doctor estaba mirando hacia los lados algo asustado,el nota que no había nadie,el tose pero luego un yunke cae en su cabeza y Laney aparece arriba de ese Yunke.

-consejo vas con la cita incorrecta...¡alejate de ahí lo más rápido que puedas!-

En estaba sentado en una mesa comiendo quien sabe cuantas hamburguesas mientras miraba a estaba "ahorcando" a una estatuilla.

-¡debo aplastar!,¡debo aplastar!,¡DEBO APLASTAR!-

Ella muerde la estatuilla y Kon la miraba con ojos enamorados.

Mientras...Corey estaba tomado una malteada de banana junto a Laney que tomaba una de chocolate.

-la nueva chica de Kon esta un poco...cucú-

Laney puso ojos bizcos mientras giraba su dedo al lado de su cabeza.

-totalmente-dice Corey-¿cuál es tu punto?

Laney toma tres estatuillas y las arroja al cielo.

-¡aplastar!-

Samy toma las tres estatuillas y las rompe.  
La cabeza de la estatuilla sale rodando por la mesa y Corey abre los ojos como platos.

-oh no,debo de hablar de esto con Kon-

Corey corre rápido hacia la mesa de Kon,el estaba comiendo una hamburguesa y Corey se pone al lado de el.

-¡Kon!,talves no sea buena idea llevar a Samy a la premiación de tu papá-

-¿porqué no?-

-bueno,en primera.¡Se está comiendo la cabeza de su estatuilla!-

Dice Corey apuntando a Samy que estaba tratando de comerse la cabeza de la estatuilla.

-ella no ah comido en 2 horas,tiene hambre-

Dice Kon mientras la miraba con ojos soñadores,Corey suspira de frustración.

**(LAS ESTATUAS NO SE COMEN)**

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

-Ultimo consejo,si vas con la cita incorrecta ¡SAL DE AHI LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDAS!-

Dice Laney golpeando la mesa.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

Ya en la noche.  
En el ayuntamiento de PeaceVille estaba todo decorado.  
Kon estaba con un smoking sudando de los nervios.  
Su papá se encaminó hacia el.

-¿dónde esta tu cita?-

-esta por llegar,¿y la tuya?-

-hijo vine con tu madre-

-oh-

-¡Yogurt!-

Grita la voz de Samy.  
Corey la tomaba de la frente empujandola mientras le decía varias excusas.

-realmente no quieres ir a esta fiesta,te vas a aburrir,de echo,ni siquiera esta tan divertida la comida...

Samy lo empujo,ella localizo entre toda la gente a Kon hasta qué porfin lo localiza.

Ella corre velozmente hacia Kon empujando a mucha gente.  
Ella se abalanza sobre Kon mientras acariciaba su cabello pero no se fijó que empujo al papá de Kon y ahora el estaba cara contra el suelo.

-suavecito-

-Samy,quiero que conozcas a mi papá- ella voltea al igual que Kon y lo ven tirado en el suelo-¿papá te caíste?

-nooo,sólo sentí una gran atracción por el suelo y quise besarlo-

Dice su papá sarcástico.

-cómo sea. Samy,puedes ir a caminar yo iré por algunos camarones.-

Kon baja a Samy mientras ambos se alejaban en distintos caminos.  
Corey perseguía a Samy,ella vio a varias estatuas con la forma del papá de Kon y las comenzaba a romper.  
Corey vio esto y corrió rápidamente hacia Kon que estaba comiendo algunos camarones.

-¡Kon,esto es serió!,¡Samy quiere aplastar a tu papá!-

Decía Corey acentuando la palabra aplastar con la misma voz que Samy.

-no-Kon empuja a Corey-¿quien querría aplastar a mi papá?-

Pregunta Kon a Corey a respuesta de que todos los invitados que estaban cerca de ahí levantarán la mano.

_"Atención todo el mundo"_

Sonaba la voz del alcalde por el megáfono.

_"Denle un fuerte aplauso al mejor fabricador de armas ninjas en el país"_

Una luz alumbra al papá y a la mamá de Kon y todos aplaudieron.  
Mientras,no muy lejos de ahí,en la oscuridad,se veía la sombra de Samy sonriendo con malicia.  
Corey se dio cuenta de eso.  
Samy sale de su escondite,el papá de Kon toma una cuerda,Samy corre rápidamente hacia el,Corey reacciono y corrió también hacia el.  
Samy salto al igual que Corey.

-Noooooooo-

Fue lo que gritó Corey al ver que Samy estaba más cerca del papá de Kon,Samy salta encima del papá de Kon al momento en el que el jalo la cuerda dejando en vista una estatua gigante con su figura,ella salta de la cabeza del papá de Kon hacia la cabeza de la estatua en el preciso momento en el que Corey salto y se abalanzó hacia el papá de Kon y su mamá.

-¡APLASTAR!-

Samy grita golpeando la estatua con extrema fuerza rompiendo la estatua causando un poco de humo.

-¿¡pero que acaba de ocurrir aquí!?-

Pregunto el papá de Kon algo molesto.  
El,su esposa y Corey estaban dentro de la fuente,al parecer cuando Corey se abalanzo hacia ellos,cayeron en la fuente.

-C-Creí que ella iba a aplastarlo-

Dijo Corey algo nervioso y luego Samy aprecio arriba y en medio de ellos.

-Nop,sólo odió las estatuas.¡Yogurt!-

Ella da una voltereta hacia atras y cae al lado de Kon.

-Papá,esta es mi pareja; nos unió-

Decía Kon mientras Samy sonreía y parpadeaba inocentemente.  
Corey voltea hacia el papá de Kon nerviosamente,el se tapa la nariz y se hunde más a fondo en la fuente.

-Bien,aprendí mi lección,no más casamentero-

Dice Corey mientras pegaba otra pieza con un pegamento especial.  
El estaba arreglando la estatua gigante que Samy había destruido.  
Estaba al tope de la estatua.

-talves no para Kon ¿Pero qué hay de ti y de mi?-

Preguntaba Laney desde abajo.  
Corey pone más pegamento en la cabeza de la estatua.

-¿qué hay de ti y de mi que?-

Pregunta el.  
Laney silbo mientras se señalaba a ella.

-aja,¿qué significa eso?-

Laney frunció el ceño un poco,ella silbo otra vez mientras señalaba a Corey y después a ella.

-¿Porqué estas silbando?-

Pregunta Corey asomando su cabeza,ella gruñe y golpea la estatua y se retira de ahí.  
La estatua se mueve un poco pero vuelve a estar firme.

-Fiu...por un momento creí que...

-¡APLASTAR!-

La voz de Samy se escucho y ella se lanzó como sí fuera un torpedo y atravesó la estatua haciendo que esta se desmoronara,haciendo que Corey cayera al suelo.  
Samy cayo en los brazos de Kon mientras se miraban embobados y corazones volaban alrededor de ellos.

-¿pueden hacer eso en otra parte?

Pregunto Corey algo fastidiado.

* * *

**Que les parecio...**

**si es un pequeñin spoiler de lo que pasara e new family 3...**

**ya que..Clare y Kon terminan pos...relacin a larga distacia nunca funciona seu eh leido y me han dicho...:T**


	14. Chapter 13

**jijijiji hice muy pervertidos a los chicos e este fic XDDDDDDD.**

**Tienen que leer Corey el casamentero antes de leer este fic.**

**ES ENSERIO LEAN ESE PRIMERO ATES DE ESTE O-O**

* * *

**Una apuesta terrorífica**

En el garaje de Corey.  
Corey,Larry,Kin, Kon y Carl estaban en la oscuridad mientras Carl sostenía una gorra.

-bien chicos- decía Kin-el que encuentre la debilidad o miedo de las chicas primero ganara... ¡Esto!

Kin saca fotos de cada una de las chicas.  
Cuando eran bebés,cuando tenían entr años,cuando llevaban uniforme escolar,llevaban traje de baño,una foto donde salía su figura completa ,una en donde sonreían inocentemente,sacaban la lengua o hacían la cara del gato de Sherk.

-¿D-Donde conseguiste esas fotos?-

Pregunto Corey todo sonrojado,Kin guarda las fotos en una mochila.

-tengo mis ,el juego comienza...¡Aho...!-

-¡espera!-interrumpe Corey-sería mejor que cada quien asustara a una sola chica..para... ya saben...las fotos.

-oh...Esta bien...-dice Kin-Carl,préstame tu gorra.

-ok-

Carl le pasa la gorra a Kin.

-ya que somos cinco,tendré que eliminar a 7 que escojan a...

-¡Laney!-

Grita Corey.

-¡Carrie!-

Grita Larry.

-¡Konnie!-

Grita Carl.

-¡Samy!-

Grita Kon.

Kin los ve con ojos de exasperación y suspira.

-bien,pero no crean que se juega así porque sí.Tendrán que tomar un papel y ver que chica les toco.

-Awww-

Los 4 se deprimen.  
Kin escribe los nombres,cada uno en un papel diferente.  
El los coloca en la gorra,la sacude un poco y pone la gorra en el medio.

-bien...escojan un papel y cada quien diga quien les toco.-

Todos sacan un papel y lo abren,3 de los cinco chicos sonrieron al ver quien les toco.

-¡si,me toco Samy!-

Grita feliz Kon.

-¡oh yhea,me toco Konnie!-

Dice feliz Carl.

-¡me toco Kim!-

Dice Kin sonriendo,el mira a Corey y a Larry y ambos tenían una cara de decepción en su rostro.

-me toco Laney...-

Dice Larry desilusionado.

-a mi Carrie...¿¡Papá,que te hice para merecer esto!?-

Grito Corey mirando al suelo.

-ya no sean llorones.-les dice Carl-¡**A asustar**!-

* * *

Carl estaba caminando dentro de una cueva junto a Konnie.

-oye Konnie-Carl llama la atención de su novia,ella lo mira-¿sabías qué en esta cueva,muchas personas han muerto debido a que el fantasma de un minero se aparece y los mata?

-No,¿hay una leyenda o algo?-

-Sip.  
La leyenda cuenta,que un minero estaba haciendo su trabajo como siempre,pero en ese entonces el por accidente golpeó una fuga de agua con su pico,la agua le cayó en los ojos,el no se fijó por donde iba y se terminó resbalando pero el pico que traía en la mano salió volando y cayo justamente en su corazón ocasionando su muerte.  
Pero eso no es todo,además de eso,gracias a la fuga de agua que mojo la tierra,el se quedo enterrado...Justo...donde...¡estas!.-

Carl señala los pies de Konnie con la linterna,Konnie mira a sus pies y ve que una mano esquelética le tomo el pie.  
Ella tomo la mano esquelética y la movió,resultaba que la mano era falsa.

-¿esta es una clase de prueba de valor o algo así?-

Pregunta Konnie a Carl.

-¿no te dan miedo los fantasmas?

Pregunta el incrédulo.

-bueno...jamás eh visto uno-

Le dice ella,el solo agacha la cabeza derrotado.

**[Miedo a los fantasmas:FALLIDO]**

* * *

-¡oye Lanes,ven aquí un momento!-

Dice Larry llamando la atención de Laney.  
Ambos estaban en la sala de la casa de la abuela de Larry.

Laney estaba leyendo una revista en el sillón de la sala hasta que Larry la llamo.

-¿qué pasa?-

-Entra aquí un momento-

Larry la metió en el armario y el se metió también.

-¿No me vas a violar verdad?-

Pregunta ella algo confundida.

-Bueno...

Larry sonríe de manera pervertida.

-¡LARRY!-

Laney le grita algo sonrojada y el se ríe.

-jejeje,no,tranquila,no te haré nada...

Ambos se quedan en un silencio total.  
Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que Larry comenzó a transpirar agitadamente.

-¡Las paredes se cierran!,¡sáquenme de aquí!,¡no lo soporto!,¡sáquenme!,¡ahhhh,abuela!-

Larry comenzaba a arañar la puerta mientras Laney arqueaba una ceja confundida.

**[Miedo a la oscuridad o claustrofobia:FALLIDO]**

* * *

Samy tenía una mirada confundida en su cara mientras Kon sostenía una aguja en frente de su cara.

-¿Yogurt?-

Pregunta ella confundida.  
Kon solo sonríe inocentemente.

**[Miedo a las agujas:FALLIDO]**

* * *

Kim escuchaba música sentada en el sillón del garaje de Carrie.  
Kin estaba atarás del sillón,el sonríe maliciosamente.  
Kin saco una caja con varios insectos.  
El saco un ciempiés y una araña.

-'hagan lo suyo pequeñines'-

Kin les susurra,ellos escalan el sillón y se ponen al lado de Kim.  
Kin se ríe un poco pero luego la oye reír,el,confundido,se asoma para ver que pasaba y ve a Kim acariciar a ambos insectos.

-'¿debes de estar bromeando?'-

Susurra el incrédulo pero no se fijó que una cucaracha caminaba sobre su espalda.  
La cucaracha se metió en su camisa y el dio un grito enorme asustando a Kim mientras trataba de sacarse la cucaracha de encima.  
Kim,al ver esto,toma una escoba y golpea la espalda de cae al suelo dolorido.

-g-gracias...

Dice Kin.

**[Fobia a los insectos:FALLIDO]**

* * *

Carrie miraba a Corey con una mirada asesina.  
Corey sostenía una botella de agua vacía mientras sonreía nerviosamente.  
Carrie estaba toda mojada haciendo que estornudara.

-pagarás por esto-

-lo se...

**[Hidrofobia/Fobia al agua:FALLIDO]**

* * *

Kin,Kon,Carl y Larry estaban sentados en el sillón del garaje.

-Ya hemos intentado de todo.- Dice Larry-talves no haya nada que asuste a las chicas-

-jejejejeje...

Los cuatro miran atrás suyo y ven a Corey con un balde lleno de serpientes

-encontré algunas serpientes,esto de seguro dará una visión desagradable para Carrie-

-cualquiera sentiría desagrado con eso,no es un punto débil-

Le dice Kin con un tic en el ojo.

-¿a poco hay serpientes en PeaceVille?-

Pregunta Kon confundido.

-un momento...-Larry ve las serpientes y se le hiela la sangre y retrocede un poco-¡Esas no son serpientes normales Corey,son serpientes de Pitón!

Corey ve el balde asustado y arroja el balde y las serpientes salen arrastrandose.  
Los chicos gritan y salen corriendo de ahí.  
Corey cierra la puerta del garaje rápidamente.

-¿¡En qué pensabas!?-

Le grita Larry todo asustado y enojado.

-¡perdón,no me fije en que eran de pitón!-

-llamare a un especialista para que se lleve a las pitones-

Dice Kin sacando su celular.

-¡chicos!,¡chicos!-

Kim comienza a gritar junto con Konnie.  
Ambas estaban corriendo junto con Carrie y Laney.

-¿chicas,que sucede?-

Pregunta Carl.

-¡Samy esta peleando con unos chicos!-

Dice Laney.

-bah,eso es normal en...

Corey es interrumpido.

-¡los chicos están borrachos y tienen como 19 o 21 años!-

Grita Carrie algo molesta y preocupada.  
Kon abre los ojos como platos.

* * *

Un chico tomaba de los hombros a Samy mientras ella trataba de safarse.

-Vamos pequeña,¿porqué no vas con nosotros y te diviertes un poco en nuestro apartamento?-

-¡A-APLASTAR!-

Grita ella tratando de golpearlo pero el chico era demasiado fuerte.

-¡Oigan ustedes!-

Ambos chicos voltean y ven a los chicos y a las chicas ahí parados.

-¡déjenla en paz!-

Grita Kon.

-jajaja,¿y quien va a detenerme,tu gordiflón?,no me hagas reír-

Le dice el amigo del chico que estaba romano a Samy de los brazos.

-Talves no,pero el si-

Dice apuntando a Larry quien tenía una mirada asesina.  
Ambos chicos se miran y comienzan a reír.

-porfavor,¿un enano como el cree que puede vencer a unos chicos altos y musculosos como nosotros?-

Dice el chico que tomaba a Samy de los hombros.  
El se comienza a reír a un más hasta que Larry le dio un puñetazo en el estomago.  
El soltó a Samy haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.  
Larry le dio varias patadas a el y luego comenzó a golpear a ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

Minutos después,los chicos salieron corriendo de ahí todos golpeados.

-¿cómo hiciste todo eso?-

Le pregunta Kin indignado y asombrado mientras Larry se sacudía las manos.

-es sencillo-comienza a decir Kim-Larry estudia ninjitsu,Karate,Tae-Kwon-Do y Judo.

-pensé que sólo hacia Béisbol y Basquetbol-

Dice Corey mientras Larry ayudaba a Samy a levantarse.

-ya llame a un médico,vendrá en algunos minutos-

Dice Laney mientras guardaba su celular.

-Samy no necesita un médico,Samy esta bien...¡Yogurt!-

Dice ella mientras se limpiaba la falda.  
Kon tenía una mirada sería.

-¿Eres alguien de ese tipo?-

Preguntaba el a Samy.  
Ella solo arquea una ceja mientras sacaba una lengua.

-¿Cómo un maestro de artes marciales como Larry?

-¿Yogurt?-

Kon toma a Samy de los hombros.

-¡este no es momento de yogurt Samy! ¿¡Por qué crees que una chica como tu puede ocuparse de unos chicos!?

-...no tuve tiempo de pensar en ello...

Dice Samy sonriendo inocentemente.

-¡piensa un poco,idiota! ¡Eres una chica!

Todos se asombraron ante eso,jamás habían visto a Kon tan enojado.  
Samy frunce el ceño un poco.

-me disculpo por causar problemas,pero no veo el porque tienen que regañarme ¡No hice nada malo!

Grita ella enojada,todos se sorprendieron ante eso,jamás la habían visto así o siquiera hablar más de una frase o hablar normalmente.

-Ya veo...-Kon suelta los hombros de Samy y se comienza a alejar-Entonces haz lo que quieras,no hablare contigo hasta que aceptes que estas equivocada.-

Kon se aleja de ahí dejando a todos en un silencio incómodo.  
Todos voltearon a Samy y vieron algo que no creyeron ver.  
Ella tenía la cabeza baja,se veía apagada.

* * *

-¡La cena está lista!-

Grita la abuela de Larry desde la cocina.  
Larry,Corey,Laney,Carrie,Kim,Kin,Kon,Konnie y Samy fueron a la cocina.  
Cada quien tomo su plato con espagueti,puré de papá y carne y un vaso con jugo.  
Todos regresaron a la sala para ver la tele.  
Carl voltea hacia la ventana.

-Wow,esta oscureciendo, parece que va a llover-

Dice Corey.

-Parece que va a llover,el cielo se está nublando,parece que va a llover,ay mamá me estoy mojando-

Comienza a cantar Carl,Corey lo mira con cara de "¿enserió?"  
Carl sonríe inocentemente ante eso.

-Si quieres hablar de oscuridad...-Carl voltea hacia los pelirrojos-Aquí hay un aura aun más oscura comparada con la que hay afuera

Dicen ambos mientras veían a Kon comiendo el puré de papas mientras un aura oscura lo rodeaba.

-Si se iba a poner tan deprimido...

Dice Kin pero no término la frase ya que Kim lo interrumpió.

-...No debería haber comenzado a pelarse con ella en primer lugar-

Kon voltea hacia Samy y se le hiela la sangre al ver que estaba comiendo la carne como sí fuera monstruo.

-¿n-no crees que estas estirando mucho la carne?

-¿eh?,pensaba qué no ibas a hablarme más-

Pregunta ella mientras masticaba la carne.  
Ella rompió la carne con sus dientes,Kon dejo el plato en la mesita de centro que estaba ahí y se levantó

-ya vas a reflexionar por lo que hiciste ;me voy a dormir-

_**(N/A:así,los chicos y chicas harán una pequeña piyamada en la casa de la abuela de Larry...Ustedes saben...Por la apuesta)**_

Kon sube las escaleras dejando a todos en un silencio incómodo.

Samy iba a romper otro pedazo de carne pero luego se detiene.

-Talves...debería de aprender Karate o algo...

Dice ella recordando lo que le había dicho Kon

-¿qué?,¿en eso piensas?-

Preguntan al unísono Kin y Carl.

-¿Y vas a hacer eso?-

Pregunta Kin

-no vamos a impedir que intentes eso...-le dice Larry-Pero ese no es el problema.

-¿Eh?-

-Sinceramente,yo también quiero que reflexiones sobre tus actos temerarios de hoy-

Le dice Larry

-¿porqué?,si no les eh causado ningún problema

Dice Samy a respuesta de que Kin,Carl,Corey y Larry se mirarán entre sí y suspirarán.

-Te equivocas Samy-Le dice Kin-discúlpate con todos.  
También deberías de pedirle perdón a Kon por tenerlo tan preocupado.

-¿Estaban todos preocupados por mi chicos?-

-ahh,esta chica-

Dicen todos los chicos al unísono un poco frustrados

-ya veo...-Dice Samy,Kon estaba espiando arriba de las escaleras-...Lo siento mucho.

Dice ella a respuesta de que los chicos la abrazaron.

-Te perdonamos por que eres tierna-

Dicen todos,ella los fulmina con la mirada y la dejan de abrazar atemorizados.

-Veo que ya te diste cuenta-le dice Kon bajando de las escaleras-te perdono.

Le dice a respuesta de que Samy sonriera y se abalanzará hacia Kon y le acariciaba el cabello.

-Suavemente Suave-

Dice ella feliz.

-Yyyy ... La antigua Samy volvió-

Dice Konnie sonriendo y también algo asustada.

-Bueno...no se ustedes pero yo iré a dormir-

Dice Kin subiendo las escaleras dejando a los demás ahí abajo,Carrie toma un bocado de puré de papá pero luego:

-...ugh...-La cara de Carrie se comienza a hacer verde,Laney la mira

-¿sucede algo Carrie?-

-C-Creo que el puré de papas me cayo mal-

Dice Carrie mientras se tomaba el estómago y se tornaba más verde.  
Ella se cubrió su boca y subió escaleras arriba a toda velocidad en busca de un baño.

-¡ve al cuarto que esta en la izquierda Carrie!,¡ahí hay un baño,ya que el baño que tenemos no funciona!

Grita Larry a todo volumen con esperanza que Carrie lo haya escuchado.

* * *

**Minutos después...**

Carrie se estaba lavando la cara mientras se miraba en el espejo.

-que desperdició de comida-

Se dice así misma,ella sale del cuarto del baño y se topa con Kin.  
El estaba sentado en su bolsa de dormir mientras jugaba en su PSP.  
El detalle...el no tenía puesta su camiseta.

-er...Hola Kin-

Kin voltea y ve a Carrie ahí parada

-ah,hola Carrie,no vi que entraste...

-Si,el puré de papas me cayo mal y entre a toda velocidad...¿Oye...Tienes un...

Carrie no pudo terminar su frase ya que Kin la interrumpió.

-¿Vix?-

-si...-

-Esta en mi mochila,ahí en la cama de Larry-

-gracias-

Ella se acerca a la cama pero se tropieza y cae en la cama pero se golpea en medio del tobillo.

-¡Auch!-

-¿estas bien?-

Pregunta Kin sentándose en la cama,ella asiente algo dolorida.

-eso creo...

-tranquila,tengo la solución...

El iba a tomar su mochila pero la puerta se abre mostrando a Corey.

-oye Kin,¿tienes Vix?,es que no puedo respirar muy...

Corey se calla al ver a Carrie sentada en la cama y a Kin también sentado pero sin camisa.

-¡Kin tu...

Corey no pudo completar la frase ya que Kin le coloco la caja de Vix en la mejilla de Corey.

-Ten,úsalo cuanto quieras menso-

Le dice mientras Kin se retiraba de ahí,el cerro la puerta.  
Corey se acercó a Carrie.

-¿Que es lo que estabas haciendo con Kin?-

Pregunta Corey seriamente.

-en realidad...Nada-

Corey la apuntaba con el dedo de una manera graciosa.

-¡Cómo sí fuera a creer eso! ¿¡Entonces que hacían los dos solos con las luces apagadas!? ¡Definitivamente estaban...

Corey se detiene y luego agacha la mirada.  
No iba a permitir que engañaran así a Larry,según el creía eso.

-No importa,creo que debes de estar cansada después de la a dormir ya...

Corey iba a salir del cuarto.

-eh...Corey espera...

Carrie iba detenerlo pero sonó el ruido de un trueno y un rayo apareció.  
Carrie tomo a Corey rápidamente de la camiseta con fuerza haciendo que Corey volteara.

-¿eh?-

-No...-Antes de que completara la frase un trueno y un rayo aparecen fuera de la ventana haciendo que Carrie saltara del susto.

-¿Carrie?-

-¡Lo siento...Recordé que tengo algo que hacer!-

Carrie abre el armario de Larry,entra en el y luego se encierra.

-¡Ahí adentro no hay nada que hacer!-

Le dice Corey algo confundido pero otro trueno y otro rayo caen.

-Carrie,¿te dan miedo los rayos?-Corey intentaba abrir el armario-Vamos,Carrie,sal de ahí.Darán mas miedo si estas ahí dentro.

-Estoy es lo que pasa siempre-dice Carrie desde el armario se ve que estaba abrazándose las rodillas y ocultando su cara en ellas.

Corey dejo de intentar de abrir el armario y abre los ojos un poco sorprendido.

-¿siempre?-pregunta el confundido pero luego comienza a comprender-Siempre, ¿tu sola?, ¿en tu casa? Aunque estábamos cerca,no nos pediste ayuda...Ya veo..-

Corey sonríe y logra abrir el Armario.  
Carrie aún tenía su cara escondía en sus rodillas.

-Ahora lo comprendo un poco.¿Has crecido sin confiar en los demás,verdad?-Carrie alza la mirada-vamos,ven aquí...-

Corey le ofrece la mano,Carrie iba a tomarla pero otro rayo cayo haciendo que se asustara y de un impulso abrazo a Corey.

-Descuida,te ayudare a superar tus miedos...

* * *

-Vamos Larry,cálmate un poco,no creo que sea problema dejar a esos dos solos-

Le dicen Kin y Kon a Larry que estaba un poco preocupado y celoso al dejar a Carrie y Corey solos en su habitación.

-¡Estamos hablando de Corey,chicos!-les grita Larry-¿¡Creen que no se qué puede hacerle algo a Carrie!?

Kin y Kon ruedan los ojos.  
Carl suspira y toca la puerta de la habitación de Larry.

a entrar-

Al abrir la puerta se ve a Corey y Carrie hincados,Carrie tenía tapones en los oídos y los ojos vendados mientras Corey la tomaba de los hombros.

-¿Ves? Te eh vendado los ojos para que no los veas y tapones para que no los oigas-

-¡ahh,es verdad!-dice Carrie comprendiendo.

-¡De lo peor!-dicen al uniso Kin y Kon haciendo que Corey voltee asustado.

-¿¡Que juego es este!?-

Pregunta Larry cruzado de brazos mientras Kon negaba con la cabeza.

-¡No! ¡No es lo que creen!-

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente...**

Los chicos estaban en la sala mientras las chicas se estaban cambiando en el cuarto.

-Bien...Parece que ganaste la apuesta Corey-

Le dice Kin.

-Ten...-Kin le entrega las fotos de Carrie-Tu premio-

Corey iba a tomar las fotos pero Larry las toma primero.

-Yoink,yo tomare estas fotos-

Dice mientras las guardaba en su bolsillo de pantalón izquierdo.  
Las chicas bajaron de las escaleras.

-Bueno...Mina me mando un mensaje de que ya esta afuera esperándome,los veo después-

Dice Carrie yendo hacia la puerta,Kin,Kon,Corey y Larry la acompañan.  
Ella abre la puerta del carro de Mina y se sube.

-Ten cuidado Carrie-Le dice Kon y ella lo mira confundida.

-Aparentemente nuestro líder tiene fetiches SM.(Sadomasoquismo).-dice Kin

-¡ya les dije que no es eso!-dice Corey molesto y cruzado de brazos.

-Ya veo,¿así que eso es SM?-dice Carrie subiendo el vidrio del carro- Logro que hiciera cosas que no sabían lo que era...

-¡Que no! ¡Lo hacia por tu bien!-

-conduce B-dice Carrie y el carro comenzó a alejarse.

Corey vio como se alejaba el carro pero luego recibió una paliza en la cabeza por parte de Laney.

-y dime,¡Corey! ¿¡Qué era lo que hacías con Carrie los dos solos en el cuarto de Larry ayer en la noche con las luces apagadas!?

-L-Lanes...puedo explicarlo...

-¡Y también expliquen esto!-

Dice Kim sacando las fotos de ellas de la mochila de Kin.

-¿¡Qué se supone que son estas fotos!?-

Pregunta Konnie cruzada de brazos.

-B-Bueno...Esa es una historia muy graciosa...

Dice Carl sudando de los nervios junto con Kin y Kon.

-Cuentenla-

Dice Laney cruzada de brazos.

-Al parecer...hicimos una apuesta y el ganador obtendría las fotos de la chica que le toco descubrir su debilidad-

Explica Kin y las chicas tenían un tic en el ojo.

-¡APLASTAR!-

Grita Samy.

-esta vez concuerdo contigo Samy-

Dice Laney,la piel de los chicos se tornó blanco y comenzaron a correr despavoridos mientras las chicas los perseguían furiosamente.

**FIN**

* * *

**ADIVINARON,SAQUE LA IDEA DE UN ANIME :DDD OURA HIGH HOST CLUB X3**

**.**

**MIREN AQUI ESTA EL VIDEO :3**

watch?v=OBIJacOU5JQ

**NOS LEEMOS DEPSUES...OH EN UOS MINUTOS OH SEGUNDOS XDDDDDDDDDDDDD**


	15. Chapter 14:peor que páso ahi!

**para aclarar,este capitulo no lo invente yo,lo saque e de otro fanfic pero de combo niños,no se,me pareció divertido y sentí la necesidad de ponérselo a ustedes,pero en ves de esos personajes,les pondré a Carrie,Corey,Laney y Lenny,así que todo el crédito es para el o ella,ojala disfruten leerlo.**

* * *

¿Pero que paso ahí?

Dentro de la casa de la mamá de Corey

Carrie,Lenny,Laney y Corey estaban haciendo algo

-…997- dijo Laney.  
-998…- dijo Carrie.

-…999…- dijo Lenny.

-¡1000!- gritó Corey aliviado y tirándose al piso. Los otros tres también hicieron lo mismo, liberando un molesto gruñido de cansancio.

-Nunca más haré lagartijas en mi vida- se quejó Carrie, mirando a la mamá de Corey.

-Jajaja… ese es el castigo por romper los platos de porcelana mis niños, pero creo que fue suficiente por hoy- dijo la señora sonriendo.

-¿¡En serio!- preguntaron los cuatro musicales llenos de esperanza.

-Sí claro, ahora ayúdenme a ordenar para que les pueda hacer el postre mas temprano- agregó la señora castaña mientras les mostraba el ENORME desorden que tenían que arreglar.

-OHHHH!- dijeron los chicos de manera pesimista.

Ya estaban casi listos, al final de todo, no era tan terrible (bueno, después de hacer 1000 lagartijas, ya nada es igual). Laney estaba barriendo las últimas baldosas de la sala, Carrie le sacaba brillo a las cosas con un paño y Lenny y Corey cargaban cosas para guardarlas en el escóndite secreto de la mamá de Corey (una habitación que esta en el fondo).

-¿Ya están listos?- preguntó la señora quien se encontraba poniendo leche en un tazón

-¡Yo sí!- dijo Laney, poniendo la escoba en su lugar.

-¡Yo también!- respondió Carrie caminando hacia la señora.

-¡Nosotros también mamá!- dijo Corey mientras el y Larry caminando agotados, pero su mamá meneó la cabeza.

-Corey,Larry, aún les falta cargar eso- dijo, mientras apuntaba un enorme tótem que se veía bien pesado, al Peliazul y al pelirrojo se les cayó la boca al verlo.

-¡Pero ma! ¿Por qué no nos diijiste antes? ¡Pudimos haber cargado este primero!- reclamó Corey enfadado.

-¡¿y que clase de ama de casa tiene un tótem en su cocina!?-grito Lenny apuntando al tótem

-Tomenlo como parte del castigo- dijo su mamá las chicas se rieron en burla. -Y Carrie y Laney no podrán irse hasta que ustedes dos terminen- y las chicas pararon de reírse.

-recuérdame jamas hacerte un favor Riffin!-

-Yaaaa… mejor pongámonos en marcha Corey- dijo Lenny desmotivado, mientras levantaba un extremo del pesado objeto a duras penas. -¡Apurate idiota! ¡Pesa mucho!-

-¡Ya voy!- respondió el agredido sujetando el otro extremo.

-¡Suerte chicos!- dijo Carrie viendo como los dos muchachos se iban cargando ese enorme tótem.

-¿Crees que lo logren?- preguntó la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

-No… se demoraran un siglo- respondió la peliazul sentándose en el sillón de la sala

-Estoy de acuerdo- mencionó Laney sentándose.

…

Pasaron varios minutos y los chicos no regresaban del  
Cuarto del fondo. La mamá de Corey estaba moldeando la masa. Las chicas en cambio estaban muy impacientes y enojadas, estaban desperdiciando una tarde de diversión porque dos flojos como Lenny y Corey no podían cargar un mísero tótem entre los dos.

-¡Máldita sea! ¡Cuando lleguen esos dos les golpearé tan fuerte que hasta sus bisnietos lo sentirán!- exclamó Laney, poniéndose de pie.

-Calma Laney, ya deben estar por llegar- susurró La Azul, a punto de quedarse dormida.

-¿Sabes que esta es la décima vez que te escucho decir eso?- dijo la bajista.

-Yaya… ¿Y que quieres hacer entonces?- preguntó la ojiazul levántandose.

-Vamos a buscarlos- dijo Laney haciendo señas para que caminaran.

-Agh… ya bueno bueno- refunfuñó de manera latosa.

Las chicas llegaron al frente de la puerta del escóndite, quedaron confundidas al no encontrar rastro de sus dos amigos.

-Tal vez están adentro- dijo Carrie, acercando su oído a la puerta.

La peliazul de a poco comenzó a ponerse colorada, y sus ojos estaban tan grandes como dos huevos fritos, Laney la miró extrañada.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó.

-V-Ven… escucha- dijo la chica tartamudeando, la pelirroja obedeció.

-Ahhh…-

-¿Qué fue es…?-

-L-Larry…-

-¡Me duele idiot… AH!-

-…o- dijo Laney con la boca abierta. Las dos chicas apoyaron más fuerte su oído contra la puerta.

-¡Larry! ¡Q-Quedate quieto!-

-No… no puedoooo… ahhhh… me duele-

-A ver… déjame intentar de otra forma-

-¡Ay! ¡Me lastimas!-

…

Las chicas se miraron atónitas, ¿Qué MIERDA estaba pasando allá adentro? Acaso Corey y Lenny estaban…

-Ah… Ah… C-Corey ya no lo soporto… ¡sácalo!-

-¡Sólo un poco más! AHHH!-

-Dios… mío- soltó Laney, sintiendo una presión en su nariz.

-Laney… ¿crees que deberíamos entrar?-

-¡SHH!- silenció la pelirroja poniendo su mano en la boca de Carrie.

-¡LENNY!-

-¡Ya casi… ya casi!-

-¡Corey por fav… ahhhhhhhh!-

-¡AH COREY!-

Carrie unió todas sus fuerzas y de una patada abrio la puerta, ya no aguantando la presión de su nariz. Lo que vieron a continuación si que las dejó sorprendidas, puesto que lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando era que…

-¡Chicas! Q-Que bueno que llegaron… ¡A Larry se le cayó el tótem encima!- dijo Corey, quien tenía sus dos manos aferradas al objeto, intentando sacarlo de encima del Pelirojo. La guitarrista y la bajista estaban con los ojos fijos en la escena, sin creer lo que estaban viendo.

-¡Fue tú culpa Corey!- reclamaba Larry, intentando levantar el tótem inútilmente. -¿Me ayudan chicas?… ¿chicas?-

-¡AAHHHH!- chillaron las chicas liberando un enorme chorro de sangre de sus narices, quedando las dos "muertas" en el suelo.

-… ¿Y a estas que mosca les picó?- preguntó lenny mirando a Corey.

-Ni idea, ni que hubieran visto o escuchado algo bizarro-

* * *

**emmmm seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**jejejejejejjejee**


	16. Chapter 15:niños vs niñas

HOLA UNICORNIOS LECTORES

COMO N TENO MUCHA IMAGINACION

LES PONDRE ESTOS CAPITULOS DE RRELENO QUE YA SUBI PERO CREO QUE MUCHOS NO LOS HAN VISTO BIEN DISFRUTEN EL FIC

* * *

En un lugar alejado de Peace Ville,un portal color morado y verde aparece de la nada y de ahí sale una chica parecida a…..se parecía mas o menos a Fiona de hora de aventura pero todo en ella era de color rosa menos su pelo que era rubio

-Oye váronis por que no me llamaste cuando abrieron el portal!?-

-No es mi obligación hacerlo fémenis además eres inferior a mi… y por mucho… igual que las mujeres de este mundo…-Varonis era igual a Finn todo azul incluso su piel menos su cabello rubio

-Que!?-dice muy enfadada fémenis-No soy más débil que tu al contrario soy mejor en todo lo que tu hagas, lo hombres de este mundo son unos torpes que no sirven de nada,las mujeres son mejor…

-Eso no es verdad,los hombres son mejores que las mujeres…-

-mujeres!-

-Hombres!…

-mujeres!…

- hombres!…

- mujeres!…

- hombres!…

-mujeres!

-es todo hermana!,yo me voy!-

-pues yo también me voy!-ambos se van por un camino diferente

* * *

••Mientras en el garaje de los GrojBan••

Se ve a Trina y a Corey mirándose furiosos mientras Laney,Kin y Kon los veían sentados desde el escenario

-ya te dije que no entraras a mi habitación!-grita Trina a su hermano

-a si?,pues quien fue la que entro a mi habitación,tomo mi guitarra y la aventó por la ventana!?-

-te lo merecías por terminarte todo el agua caliente del baño!-

-me la acabe porque ¡tu!,te acabaste toda la leche fresca!-

-pues quedaba poco!,debiste de ser mas rápido oh levantarte mas temprano!-

-son vacaciones!,quien se levanta temprano en julio!?-

-yo,idiota!-

-pues este idiota te dice que la razón por la que Nick Mallory te invito al baile de graduación!,fue porque Mina se lo pidió!

-_*Suspiro de sorpresa*_oohh no dijiste eso!-

-oh si lo dije!-dice cruzando sus brazos mientras movía su cabeza

-grrrr,pues te tengo algo para ti!-Trina sonríe diabólicamente-BarBar no se escapo!,yo lo vendi!

-que hiciste que!?,BarBar era mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo!-

-nunca me agrado,dejaba pelos en mi cama todo el tiempo!-

-pues en realidad papá te miente mucho…..-

-eh?..-

-como cuando te dice que eres bonita-

-uuuuuuhhh-dice Kin sacudiendo su mano

-que fuerte!-dice Kon comiendo palomitas

-Como siempre,te gano en las discusiones….-dice Corey sonriendo cruzado de brazos

-no es verdad!,yo siempre te gano en las discusiones!-

-así?,en que ocasiones?-

**(FLASHBACK TRANSITION!)**

_Se ve a Trina de unos 12 años y a Corey de unos 9 años en el sillón luchando mientras Corey alejaba el control de Trina y ella trataba de tomarlo_

_Trina:¡quiero ver dragón ball Z!_

_Corey: ¡Pero es un episodio nuevo de Bubble Bunch!_

_Trina: Ma… ¡Dile a Corey que le ponga a Dragón Ball!_

_Mamá de C y T: Hijo ponle Dragón Ball(estaba en la cocina lavando platos)_

_Trina: ¡Yo tenia el control!_

_Corey: ¡Mentira! ¡ te fuiste!_

_Trina: Maaaaaaa ¡Dile que me de el control!_

_Corey:No te lo voy a dar!_

_Trina: Vete al infierno Corey!_

_Corey:pero tendria que ver a papá!,y sabes que Papá quiere que robe almas_

_Trina:pudrete! (Se va corriendo y cierra la puerta de la habitacion de tal modo que pasa a ser una puerta giratoria)_

_Teina: Dale, pone Dragon Ball…_

_Corey:Bueno (xD)_

* * *

_En otra escena se ve a Corey de unos 9 años usando la computadora y a Trina con 12_  
_Años a lado de el_

_Trina: Dame la compu!_

_Corey: Esp…_

_Trina: Maaaaaaa…. ¡Dile que me de la compuuuu!_

_Corey:¡ESPERAAAAAAA!_

_Trina: Dale!_

_Corey: E-S-P-E-R-A_

_Trina: Eres el peor! (Se va corriendo y cierra la puerta de la habitacion de tal modo que pasa a ser una puerta giratoria)_

_Trina: ¿Me das la compu?_

_Corey: Toma (xD)_

* * *

_Se ve a Trina de 14 años junto a_  
_Corey que tenia 11 años_

_Trina: (Le da un zape a Corey)_

_Corey: (Le da un Zape a Trina)_

_Trina: (Le da un zape) Ahi estamos a mano_

_Corey: (Le da un zape) No, ahi estamos a mano_

_Trina: (Le da un Zape) Ahi si estamos a mano_

_Corey: TE VOY A PEGAR!_

_Trina: No me pegues_

_Corey: Bueno (xD)_

(END OF THE FLASHBACK)

-Touche-…dice Corey cruzado de brazos,pero la TV se prende  
Y muestran las noticias

_"Ciudadanos de Peace Ville!,con la noticia ¿¡que es eso!? aqui desde el ayuntamiento,todos los ciudadanos de PeaceVille estan armando un caos,y creo que es por sabe quienes son mejores si los chicos oh las chicas!"_

-Que es eso!?-dicen todos viendo la TV

-hay que ir al ayuntamiento rápido!-dice Corey-y tu también vienes Trina quieras oh no!

-ARG COMO TE DETESTO!-

-solo vamos!-todos corren

* * *

mientras tanto en la ciudad …influenciados por váronis (a los hombres) y féminis (mujeres) tanto hombres como mujeres discuten para saber quien es mejor… si ellos o ellas

-Vamos chicos hay que ver quien empezó la discusión-…dice Corey algo cansado mientras corrían hacia el ayuntamiento

Laney,Trina!Dense prisa! No pueden correr más rápido!-les dice Kin un poco enfadado

Pero estamos yendo lo más rápido que podemos…-responde Laney

-Ja! Lo sabía las mujeres son débiles!-dice Corey

-Esto no prueba nada!-le respondió Trina

-Ya! Dejen esta discusión tonta y vamos a buscar al que ocasiono esto-dice Laney para que dejen de pelear*

-pues quienes están armando todo este alboroto!?-pregunta Kon

-Son dos chicos, fémenis y váronis son dos dioses semi humanos que han pelado por varios milenios sobre si los hombres son mejores que las mujeres o viceversa-dice una  
Chica que apareció de la nada

-Bueno es fácil quien tiene la razón…-dijo Corey confiado

Sí fémenis es mejor-le responde con reto Trina

-Eso no es cierto!-

-… aquí vamos de nuevo-dice con ironía Kin

Una pluma color azul rayo cae en la cabeza de Corey

-es obvio hermanita que los hombres son mejores en todo!  
por que es obvio que nosotros y váronis somos mejores que ustedes-dice Corey

A Laney le cae una pluma rosa en la cabeza

-Así!?,Pues yo apoyo a Trina!por que ella tiene razón-

-No es cierto yo soy mejor que tu-  
Dice Corey

-tu eres muy cobarde!,le tienes miedo a los insectos!-dice Laney-  
Hay mírenme soy la súper estrella Corey Riffin y le tengo miedo aun pequeño insecto…

-Deja de burlarte, tu eres mas cobarde por que te asustaste con una simple sombra en el dia de nuestra piyamada y no reonciliaste el sueño por 4 horas.

-Tu también!,el dia en el que fuimos camino a la heladeria te asutaste por ver a una simpe arañita-Dice Laney poniendo un dedo en el pecho de Corey

-¿Oye que les pasa a esos dos,por que pelean así? se supone que son mejores amigos-dice confundido Kin

-Si no entiendo por que se pelean-dice también confundido Kon

-ahora que hacemos!?-pregunta alterada Trina

-Derrotarlos!-dicen Kin y Kon

-are you crazy!?,están locos!?,enfrentarnos a unos chicos mágicos!?-

-vamos Trina,hay que detenerlos..-

-Bien vamos a tener que hacer esto solos-dice Trina renegada- ustedes 2 contra Femenis y yo contra Varonis

-Entendido!-los gemelos levantan un pulgar y salen corriendo hacia Feminis

-Oye regresa a tu mundo y deja de hacer que los hombres se peleen con las mujeres solo para ver quien es mejor todos somos buenos en algo así que no sigas influenciando a la gente-le dijo Kin a fémenis

-Ahhhhh eres un niño no me sirves los hombres no sirven de nada por que no son mejores en nada.-

-Eso no es cierto fémenis los varones como yo son mejores EN TODO! ABSOLUTAMENTE EN TODO!-le decía con rabia por váronis

-Que vamos a hacer… Corey y Laney están peleando por la influencia de los dioses, nosotros dos no podemos solos… los necesitamos!-le decía Kin a Kon

-Tienes razón , pero… que haremos para que reaccionen-decía pensativamente  
Kon_-(sí, si pensaban que Kon no tenía cerebro… pues si tiene pero casi no lo usa)_

-Ya sé! Vamos a hacer lo mismo que ellos!

-Queé!-decía Trina confundida y a la vez sorprendida con la respuesta del baterista

-Sí, nosotros fingiremos pelear con Laney y tú con Corey para ver como reaccionan al tratar de protegerse uno al otro-dijo todo confiado Kon-_(Wooow la fin se cumplió el milagro Kon tubo una buena idea)_

-si tu lo dices…-Trina fue a pelear con su hermano y Kin y Kon con Laney, pero Corey apenas vio que Kin y Kon golpearon a Laney con un zape en la cabeza doble haciendo que caiga al suelo haciendo que Corey reaccione*

-L-Laneyl! Kin Kon no se atrevan a volver a golpear a Laney….otravez! -les dijo enfadado Corey, mientras Kin y Kon sonreían por que su plan había funcionado

-Sí! Al fin reaccionaste Bro!-dijo Kona-Pero como no sabía lo que sucedía fue contra kin y kon y les dio un fuerte golpe que hizo que choque contra una pared

-A-ahhh!-reacciono Laney

-q-que sucede?, solo recuerdo que me peleé con Corey fuera de mi voluntad y luego Kin y Kon me dieron un zape pero Core los golpeó para que no me siguiera atacando-Laney se recordaba algo de lo sucedido-

-claro camarada,no permitiría que nadie absolutamente nadie te atacara…

-lamento haber peleado contigo Core-le dijo sonrojada

-no Lanes yo no tengo nada que perdonarte… al contrario perdóname tu por pelearme contigo-le dijo Corey tomándole las manos mientras se sonrojaba

estuvieron apunto de darse un beso pero en eso interrumpieron Kin y Kon… -.- que raro de ellos.

-ya dejen el romanticismo chicos después podrán darse besos como los novios que son pero primero detengamos a los monstruos-mientras ambos lo miraban con cara de :_"te odiamos Kin"_

-GrojBand ….y Trina…vámonos -dijo Corey…obvio… y fueron hacia los hermanos

-bien ahora que?-pregunta Trina

-ummm…. Ya sé! Finjamos estar de parte de cada uno respectivamente para poder acercarnos lo suficiente como para noquearlos y así mandarlos a donde quiera que ellos fueron-decía Corey

-bien hagamos lo que dijo Corey, para acercarnos a los hermanos peleones-dijo Kin mientras el,Kon y Corey se acercaban a váronis y Laney y Trina a fémenis*

-Oye divina tienes toda la razón nosotras somos mejores que ellos pero como se los demostramos?-le dijo Trina a la divina, por que era parte del plan

-Al fin! Al fin se dieron cuenta que nosotras somos mejores que ellos!-

* * *

•mientras tanto Kin,Kon y Corey estaban con el divino diciendo lo mismo de que ellos son mejores que ellas•

-Ves fémenis estos niños al fin se dieron cuenta que las mujeres no son buenas en nada! Jajaja-se reía maléficamente váronis

-Ja! Ellas se dieron cuenta primero antes que esos niños..jaja-se burlaba fémenis-

-AHORA!-grito Corey,y Kin y Kon golpearon a Los hermanos en la cabeza

-esto es por hacer que Corey nos pegara en el estomago y estrelláramos en la pared-decían Kin y Kon mientras golpeaban a Varonis

-esto es porque perdí mi tiempo con mi estúpido hermano y sus losers amigos!-grita Trina golpeando a Femenis

-Esto es por hacerme pelear con mi novia- les dijo Corey mientras golpeaba a ambos en la cabeza haciendo que los hermanos cayeran desmayados-bien ahora donde los ponemos?

-que tal ahí?-señala Laney a un portal que estaba a lado de ella

-que conveniente-dice Kin y ellos toman a los hermanos y los avientan al portal

* * *

••tiempo después••

Se ve a Corey y a Trina sentados en el sillon de la sala frente a su mamá

-Tenía razón máma todos somos buenos en algo pero nadie es mejor en todo-le dijo Corey apenado

-bueno lo importante es que aprendieron la lección y espero que no vuelvan a pelear por cosas tontas-les dijo su mamá

-sí tiene razón ma, nunca volveremos a pelear-dijo Trina un poco apenada igual que Corey

-si,Trina discúlpame por como me porté contigo al decir que los niños son mejores en todo… me porté como un tonto-le dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Que raro que te portes como un tonto-lo decía en tono irónico

Umm…-se molestó algo Corey  
por el comentario

Jajaja *_se empezaron ha reír Trina y su mamá incluyendo a Corey_

* * *

**M HM**

**NOS LEEMOS DESPUES :D**

**matenme por no hacer que se esaran XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**BIEN ADIOOOOOS :D**


	17. Chapter 16:SAD KIM AND LARRY NERD

**PERDON POR DESAPARECER,PERO NO PUEDO CONTINUAR CON IGUALES Y DIFERENTES Y SAVING OR DESTROTYIHG THE WORLD OR OUR SECRETS (el nombre de our secrets lo invento Gothic Girl yo noXDDD) PORQUE NO SE ME OCURRWE QUE MAS PONER**

**ADMEAS...**

**TENGO UN CHORRAL DE TAREA Y CASI NUNCA TENGO TIEMPO PERDONENME**

**BUENO ALF IC :3**

* * *

**Capítulo 17:Sad Kim y Larry Nerd**

Larry se levantó de su cama rápidamente,hiba a llegar tarde a la escuela.  
Al respetarse vio todo borroso,iba a tomar sus contactos que estaban en el buró como siempre,pero en vez de eso habían unos lentes.

La abuela de Larry estaba cocinando el desayuno,Larry bajo con su vestimenta de siempre pero esta vez,llevaba lentes.

-Abuela,¿sabes donde estan mis lentes de contacto?-

La abuela de Larry sonrió nerviosa.

-Bueno...puede que talves,talves,los haya tirado a la basura.

-¿¡Qué!?-

-Crei que era algo más,pero le hablé al oculista,te traerá los otro lentes de contactos a las 4.

-Espera,¿¡Eso significa que llevare lentes a la escuela!?-

-Que comes que adivinas-

-Abuela,me tomo demasiado tiempo para pasar del Nerd al chico cool-

Dice Larry mientras agitaba los brazos cómicamente.

-Bueno,no te preocupes de eso ahora tu desayuno-

Larry se sienta en la mesa,el se ajusta sus lentes y comienza a comer pan tostado con huevo.

Laney estaba afuera de la casa de Larry,el abrió la puerta y la vio y luego aparto la mirada rápidamente y se adelantó,Laney se miró extrañada y lo siguió.

-Larry,¿ocurre algo?-

-Em...no,todo esta bien...

Dice mientras se cubría con su mano la mitad de su cara.  
Laney lo miro extrañado.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Porqué mierda Carrie esta abrazando a Corey!?-

-Eso sólo funciona con Corey, no soy tan celoso como el.

-Al menos lo intente...¡Déjame ver!-

Laney luchaba contra Lenny,el ya no pudo más y dejo en visto su cara.  
Laney se le quedo viendo extrañada.

-¿Qué onda con tus lentes?-

-Mi abuela tiró mis lentes de contacto y no me harán una reposición hasta que termine la escuela.

-No es tan malo,Lars-

-No lo entiendes Laney,tengo una reputación que quiero volver a ser ese chico débil y Nerd que fui antes.

-¿Fuiste un Nerd antes?-

Pregunta Laney mientras ella y Lenny caminaban directo a la escuela.

-Sip,antes yo no era popular,no existía para qué conocí a Kim y a Konnie,aún así,yo seguía siendo un Nerd.  
A los 8 años o 9 no me acuerdo,mi vestimenta era totalmente simplóna.  
Camiseta blanca a botones,pantalones de mezclilla,estos lentes,y mi pelo era más o menos más largó y mi fleco era bajo.

-Wow,eso si se ve Nerd.

-¿Y adivina quien pensó que...aún con mi estilo todo Nerd y baja popularidad..me creyó tierno?

-Carrie-

-Aja-

-Cuéntame ¿como te volviste así? si antes eras...pues...un ñoño-

-Bien...Er...creo que todo empezó cuando Carrie hizo un cumplimiento al cabello de Nick...

(FLASBACK TRANSITION)

Larry estaba caminando junto con Carrie.  
El tenía sus lentes duros y negros,una camiseta a botones de color blanco,pantalones azules que le llegaban hasta la cintura y su camiseta estaba fajada,zapatos naranjas y su pelo estaba más largó al igual que su fleco y liso.

Ambos se detenierón al ver a un Nick de 13 años platicando con varias chicas mientras se apoyaba en el aire.

-¿Quien es el?-

Pregunta Carrie apuntando a Nick.

-El es el apuesto Nick Mallory,el chico más popular de todo PeaceVille-

Dice Larry mientras daba un sorbo más a su inhalador.

-Bueno,puede ser no se compara con lo tierno que tu tienes Lars-

Larry la mira y da otro sorbo a su inhalador.  
Carrie voltea otravez a Nick.

-Hm...tiene un asombroso cabello-

-¿Q-Que dijiste?-

-Tiene asombroso cabello,me gusta.

Dice mientras veía el cabello de Nick Mallory.  
Ahí estaba la clave para su popularidad,ser como Nick Mallory.

(Interrupción de FLASHBACK)

-aja si-Dice Laney quitando el flashback-y por eso tu pelo es similar al de Nick.

-Exacto,y luego mis hermanos me compraron ropa nueva y mi abuela me llevo al oculista y...el nuevo yo apareció.  
Pase del chico Nerd al cool...

-Puede,pero tu personalidad sigue siendo la misma,sigues siendo un Nerd,un Nerd cool-

-Je,si...

-bien,nos vemos en receso-

Laney entra a su clase y Larry a la suya.  
La maestra aún no había llegado y todos estaban hablando.  
Kim estaba escribiendo en una hoja a parte de color rosa pero luego nota que Larry se sentó en su banco pero tenía lentes.  
Ella se encamino hacia Larry.

-Vaya,parece que Le-Nerd a vuelto ¿eh?-

Kim se sienta en el banco que estaba delante de Larry.

-Hola Kim ¿Porqué aún no llega el maestro?-

-Oh tuvo un accidente y no hayan a un suplente.¿Porqué traes tus lentes,que paso con tus contactos?-

-Mi abuela los tiro a la basura por error y ahora tendré que usar lentes hasta después de clases.

-Bien por ti-

Dice Kim sarcástica pero sonriente.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-

Kim se sonroja ante eso y oculta su mirada en el banco.

-B-Bueno yo...estaba escribiendo una carta para Kin...

-¿Dónde esta?-

-En mi banco,lo deje debajo mi...

-"Querido Kin,creo que eres el chico más guapo eh inteligente de todo PeaceVille...

Kim y Larry voltean al ver a David leer la carta de Kim,los amigos del primo de David reían a cada palabra que el decía porque imitaba voz de chica ,ella se sonroja al rojo vivo.

-"Cada día pienso en ti,tu cambias toda mi vida,eres un sueño para mi.  
No me importa que seas de otra banda,yo te quiero.  
Tus hermosos ojos cafés,tu adorable camiseta smoking y tus locos experimentos que siempre fallan pero me encantan."

Kim se ocultó en su banco toda apenada.

-"Espero que tu sientas lo mismo.  
Si sientes o no lo mismo hazmelo saber.  
admiradora secreta"

-Jajajajajaja-

Los amigos del primo de David se rieron,lo bueno es que nadie de los demás alumnos lo habían escuchado.

-Que tonta y cursi nota,¿quien querría a un Nerd como el?-

Dijo uno de los chicos y rompió la hoja roja.  
Kim se dio cuenta de eso y agacho la mirada triste.

-¿Estas bien Kim?-

Pregunta Larry,Kim no respondió.

-Jejejeje.¿Qué onda con tus lentes Larry?-

Pregunta riendo uno de sus amigos del equipo de Basquet.

-Mi abuela tiró mis lentes de contacto.

-Jejeje,luces como un completo Nerd.

-Deje de serlo hace mucho tiempo y lo sabes-

-cierto, vemos en la práctica-

-Bye-

-Larry...

Larry voltea hacia Kim.

-¿Tu crees que el me quiera devuelta?

Larry pensó un poco y puso su mano en el hombro de Kim.

-Bueno...nunca lo sabrás si no se lo dices...

-Pero eh odio que a el le gusta alguien más...por eso hice esa carta...para qué vea que hay alguien que lo quiere.

-¿Pero quien es esa persona?-

-Laney...

Larry se queda con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Vamos Kim...talves sólo son buenos amigos...como Laney y yo.

-Lo oí hablar con Kon y dijo que le gustaba Laney. Quiero darle celos...

-¿¡Qué le pasa a la gente de hoy en día con los celos!?

Grita Larry a todo volumen y todos posaron su vista hacia el.

-¡Miren todos,Larry esta usando lentes,luce como un completo NEEEERRRDDD!-

Se burla David y casi todo salón se ríe.  
El pelirrojo solo frunce el ceño.

-Grrrr...

-Larry...¿qué hago entonces?-

Kim lo toma del brazo y lo sacude.

-Te ayudare a darle celos a Kin.

-¡Yeiy! ¡Gracias!-

-"¿¡Porque siempre soy yo la víctima y que al final sale lastimado!?"

Piensa Larry llorando de pena en su interior.

Ya en recreo...  
Kim y Larry estaban viendo a Kin guardar sus cosas en su casillero.

-Bien ahí que hagas cualquier tipo de celos Lens-

-Bien...

El solo se encoge de hombros y luego Kim lo toma del collarín y lo mira con una mirada sombría.

-¡Mi vida depende de esto Larry,si haces algo erróneo juro que haré que veas todo en negro por el resto de tu miserable vida!-

Le dice Kim mirando fijamente a Larry,este se asusta un poco ante la mirada penetrante de Kim.

-O-Ok-

-Bien-Kim sonríe-Ahora vamos...

Larry y Kim se toman de la mano y comienzan a reír tontamente,Kin volteo a verlos y luego arqueo una ceja,el se encogió de hombros y siguió guardando sus libros.

Kim sólo frunció el ceño ante eso.

-'¡No puedo creer que no funcionara!'-

Susurra Kim enojada.

-Trataremos la próxima vez-

Le dice Larry.

Después de clases...

Kin estaba saliendo de la escuela junto con Kon y luego ve a Kim y a Larry sentados en el árbol que estaba ahí en el patio delantero de la escuela,Kim tenía su cabeza en el hombro de Larry.

Kin volvió a arquear una ceja y luego pico a Kon del hombro y los apunto.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Pregunta Kon viendo a donde apuntaba.

-Jamás me imagine que Larry usara lentes,se ve más Nerd que yo-

Se ríe Kin.

-De echo...no-

-No arruines mi momento de felicidad ¬_¬-

Ambos se alejan,Kim se da cuenta y patea el árbol enojada.

En la heladería...

Kin fue a comprar unos helados para el y para Kon.  
Kon estaba sentado en una mesa mientras Kin pedía la orden.  
El tomo los dos conos de helado de chocolate doble chocolate,el se dirigió hacia la mesa de el y Kon pero luego vio a Larry y a Kim compartir una malteada de chocolate gigante.

Kin hizo lo que siempre hace,sólo se quedo mirando y luego se encogió de hombros.

Kim se dio cuenta de eso y luego tomo a Larry y lo metió en la malteada y salió de la heladería toda molesta.

En algún lugar de PeaceVille...

Kin estaba caminando junto con Laney,ellos estaban cargando unas bolsas ya que Corey los mando a traer unas cuantas cosas para su loco plan que talves funcione.

-Digo,¿porqué no se lo dices si ya has visto que muestra interés por ti?-

Pregunta Kin a Laney.

-No lo se,creo que aún no estoy lista,aún no es el momento...

-Cierto...

Kim y Larry estaban espiando desde unos arbustos.

-Hey Laney,ayer Mack me enseño un truco.

Dice Kin a Laney aún caminando.

-¿De qué trata?-

-Mira,préstame tu mano-

Laney tomo la mano de Kin,Kim se percató de eso y luego agacho la mirada.

-¿Y ahora que?

-Levantamos la mano y luego...¡Salta!-

Ambos saltaron y salieron volando,ok,no volando,solo salieron saltando hacia arriba y al frente,Laney grito en ese momento y luego cayeron de pie.

-¡Wow,eso estuvo genial!-

-¿Verdad qué si?-

Ambos se soltaron de las manos y comenzaron a caminar.

-Vamos Larry...es hora-

Kim tomo la mano de Larry.  
Ambos pasaron de largo entre Kin y Laney.  
Laney los miro extrañada y Kin igual.

-Jajajajajaja,oh Larry...

Se ríe Kim tiernamente.

-Es enserio,te digo que esa flor te pondría más hermosa de lo que ya eres-

-Je...g-gracias...

Kim sonrió sonrojada,ya que ella nunca le dijo que le dijera eso,sólo planeó reírse.

-"¿Qué demonios?"

Piensa Laney toda confusa.

-Ven,tengo una sorpresa para ti amor...

-"¿¡A-Amor!? ¿¡Desde cuándo son novios!?"

Eso es lo que pensaron Kin y Laney al mismo tiempo mientras veían como se alejaban Kim y Larry.

-¿¡Pero qué mierda!?

Gritan Kin y Laney al unísono.

Kim escucho lo que dijeron y sonrío sádicamente.

-¡Si,funciono!

Dice Kim con ojos brillosos,Larry sólo sonrió al ver a su amiga tan feliz.

-Sólo hace falta esperar hasta mañana verás lo que tengo planeado...

-Jejeje...esta bien.

Larry se ajusta bien sus lentes.

Más tarde...

Kim caminaba directo a su casa pero ella se detiene al ver a Kin junto con Kon leyendo una hoja de color rojo.  
Su corazón comenzó a palpitar,era la carta que había escrito para Kin...pero...¿¡Cómo rayos la había encontrado si David la rompió en dos!?

Ella espero alguna reacción del cuatro ojos y sus ojos se dilataron al ver lo siguiente,el sólo tiro la hoja a la basura.  
Kim tomo su blusa fuertemente y cerrar sus ojos conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Como sea...estábamos destinados a ser rivales...

Kim se limpió las pocas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos,ella avanzo hacia la casa de Larry derramando lágrimas.

Larry estaba en su habitación mientras veía sus lentes,el ya se había colocado sus lentes de contacto pero extrañaba usar esos lentes.

-Puff...¿qué estoy pensando? No volveré a ser ese chico inútil y...invisible...

Larry se entristece un poco pero luego sonríe al recordar que de nos ser gracias a su "nerdes"  
No habita descubierto sus sentimientos hacia Carrie.

-Hm...

Larry se levantó de su cama y se miró en su espejo.  
De ahí una ilusión se metió en su espejo estaba el pero vestido como un completo nerd.

-Si,realmente no volveré a ser ese soy yo ahora...

~Ding~Dong~

Larry deja sus lentes en su buró y baja a la escaleras.  
El abre la puerta y se encuentra a Kim llorando,ella rápidamente lo abraza y el le devuelve el abrazo.

-¡Estoy cansada Larry!

Larry no decía nada,sólo escuchaba lo que decía Kim.

-¡Estoy cansada de quererlo!-

Larry abrazo a un más a Kim.

-Me eh esforzado tanto...

Minutos después...

Kim estaba en el sillón de Larry mientras una manta azul la cubría y mientras ella comía un grandote de helado de chocolate doble chocolate.  
Larry la veía mientras a ella le salía su espíritu por la boca.

-Todos los chicos son unos neardentales...

dice Kim con una mirada sombría mientras veía la telenovela "Y por ella soy Eva"

-Así se habla Kim-

Le dice Larry mientras le subía el volumen a la tele.

-Digo...¿quien necesita un novio a estas alturas? Kim no-

Dice Kim ya con determinación.

-Exacto-

-¡Yo necesito!-Grita Kim asustando a Larry-Kin Kujira,verás de lo que soy capaz.

Ella tomo otra cucharada de helado mientras fruncía el ceño.

* * *

**SI KINKIM :DDDD**

**ALGO ASI XDDDD**


	18. Chapter 17:PORFIN!

**damas y caballeros...ESTE ES EL FINAL DE BEST BROS T-T**

**LEAN Y VERAN SU SORPRESA QUE HAN ESPERADO TODOS ESTOS...2 MESES XD**

* * *

**Capítulo 18:POR FIN!**

Laney acababa de terminar su práctica con su banda,ella iba camino hacia la casa de Larry,esta vez ya no era en la casa de su abuela.  
Ella toco la puerta y Mike la atendió.

-¡Hola Laney! ¿Qué haces?-

Pregunta todo sonriente Mike.

-Hola a buscar a Lenny-

-Claro,esta en su habitació si quieres-

-Gracias,¿cómo te sientes desde que tus personalidades múltiples se ...tu sabes...fueron?-

-Los extraño mucho,pero me hace feliz que "El" se haya estoy más tranquilo y Zoey esta menos preocupada.

-Eso es ,yo voy con tu hermano-

Laney sube las escaleras y se despide de Mike.

-Ok.

Laney abre la habitación de Larry pero lo encuentra con un mantel y un pañuelo en la cabeza.  
El estaba barriendo mientras escuchaba música.

-If you wanna be my lover~

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

Larry se detiene y ve a Laney riéndose,el se sonroja al rojo vivo.

-¿¡Q-Q-Que haces aquí!?-

Pregunta Larry todo nervioso.

-La pregunta es que haces tu vestido así?-

-Limpiando mi habitación-

-¿Vestido así? Jejejeje-

-...es cómodo...y evita que te ensucies-

-Jajaja...-

-¿A qué veniste?-

Pregunta Larry quitándose sus audífonos.

-Tengo un plan para que nuestros amados peliazules se den cuenta de lo que sentimos-

Dice Laney arrojándose en la cama de Larry y luego se sienta.

-¿Cuál es tu plan?-

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos confundieron como una pareja?-

Larry cae en la cuenta y abre los ojos como platos y retrocede mientras negaba con la cabeza.

,no,no, y no-

-pero...

-Dije no-

Larry la apunta con el dedo y Laney suspira de frustración.

-Vamos,es un gran plan-

-Puede,pero esto no es una telenovela oh serie de televisió ,dejamos en claro que no somos pareja-

-Cierto...Pero no has notado que cada vez que salimos juntos,Corey o Carrie se ponen algo...celosos-

-Laney,ya hemos echó eso antes.Y te lo recuerdo,no resulto tan bien...¡Para mi! ¿¡Qué no recuerdas lo que Corey me hizo!?

-Pero la hinchazón se te fue en 5 días...

-Laney,si no funciono una vez,no funcionara ...es muy crusiiii

Dice el quitándose el pañuelo.

-Ambos somos eres muy romántico y qué escribes poemas-

-S-Sabía que no debí dejar mi buró abierto-

Dice Larry por lo bajó.

-Bueno,si no podemos hacer eso...Creo que ya es hora de que...confesemos.

-¡Ni loco!-

-Vamos Lars,han pasado años,y ahora es la hora-

-Laney...por más que apoyo tu puedo hacerlo,y se que tu tampoco,por más segura que estés.

-Si,tienes razón...Pero tu,estas en serio de decirle ya,se que puedes.

-Pero si le digo y me dice que no se arruinaría nuestra amistad por completo.-

-Pero si te dice que si,serás el feliz Larry para siempre-

-¡Ya dije que no!-

Larry grita a todo volumen asustando un poco a Laney.

-P-Perdón...Simplemente no quiero...-

-Bien...si yo le digo a Corey...tu...

-Yo le diré a Carrie cuando tenga que tu quieres decirle a Corey,dile.

Laney se queda en silencio un minuto,ella quiere decirle,pero no puede,no si Larry lo hace,ambos pelirrojos son muy unidos y se tienen Laney no puede sin la confianza y apoyo de Larry.

-No...No le diré...siento que no estoy lista-

-Bien,¿quieres hacer algo más?-

-¿Vamos al parque? Oi que el alcalde Mellow hizo una tipo feria y hay una casa de los sustos que dicen que es muy aterradora-

A Larry se le heló la sangre al oír eso.

-C-C-Claro,suena divertido.

-Perfecto-

Laney sonríe,ella ya sabía que a Larry le asustaban ese tipo de cosas,a excepción de los zombies.  
Laney adoraba como Larry se asustaba y actuaba como un niño pequeño.

-Te veo ahí a las 8.

-O-Ok-

Laney sale de su habitación directo hacia un lugar mágico y misterioso  
Nah mentira solo a su casa XD.

Larry se acostó en su cama.  
El se volteó y se encontró con la foto que tenía de Carrie.  
El frunció el ceño un poco,estaba harto de que Carrie lo siguiera viendo como un amigo.

-Debí aceptar la idea de Laney...

Larry se cuesta en su cama y suspira tristemente.

Mientras,con Laney...

Laney caminaba por el parque ya que era el lugar para ir más rápido a su casa,pero luego se topa con alguien MUY conocido.

-Perdón Lanes-

Se disculpa Corey sobándose la cabeza.

-Debemos de dejar de toparnos Así,ya es muy cliché,Jejeje.

-Si...-Corey sonríe nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca-¿A dónde ibas?-

-A mi casa-

-Oh...genial...Lanes,quiero decirte algo...

-Dime-

-No se porque...pero no estoy cómodo de que tu ... Salgas con Lenny tanto tiempo...

-Jejeje...¿Corey Riffin,estas celoso?

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? Ja...claro que no,Corey Mónica Jaron Riffin jamás esta me siento algo molesto e incomodo por eso...

-Esos son celos cariño

Dice Laney cruzada de brazos.

-Ehhhhhhh...Nop,no creo-

Laney rueda los ojos pero luego Corey la toma de la mano.

-Lanes yo...quiero decirte que...bueno...me ...

-¿Si?-

-Es que yo...tu me...tu me...

-¿Si?-

Laney estaba sonriendo emocionada,Corey se le iba a declarar.

-Que...me gustas...

Laney espero un momento y nada...no había dicho algo como "me gustaría tal cosa"  
Laney se le quedo mirando atónita.

-¿Sabes que? olvídalo...fue...fue algo tonto,creo que debes de regresar a tu casa,tu mamá debe de estar preocupada.

Corey se aleja corriendo rápidamente,Laney iba a detenerlo pero las palabras no salieron de su boca.

-"Estúpida,estúpida,estúpida,estúpida"-

Pensaba rápidamente Laney para si misma.  
No podía creérselo,su amor de toda la vida se le había confesado pero ella no hizo nada,absolutamente NADA.

Con Larry...

Larry tomo su celular y le mando un mensaje a Carrie.

"Quiero que me veas en el parque de PeaceVille a las 8 para ir la mini feria,y no acepto un no por respuesta :3"

"LOL el emoticon que pusiste XDD...esta bien,estaré ahí Lars "

" oko"

"Oko?"

"Ya me canse del oki todos lo dicen -.-u"

"XDD ya pareces Maddie"

" Ña "

"Ya Lars,te veo ahí"

En el parque...

Larry estaba esperando a Laney en una banca,ella se sentó al lado de el.

-Hola Lens

-Hola Lane...

-¡Corey se me confeso y yo no hice nada!-

-¿¡Q-Que!?-

Laney se para del banco y ella se toma su cabeza.

-¡Corey me dijo que le gustaba pero yo pensé que diría algo como "Me gustaría que llevaras donas para la práctica de mañana" pero no fue así,me quede trabada y el se alejó!-

-Wow...

-Lo se,¡fui una estúpida! Era mi oportunidad y la deje ir-

-Tranquila Lanes...Le explicarás todo a Corey cuando tengas oportunidad...

-Trate llamarlo pero no me contestaba...

-Al menos el siente algo por ti...Carrie...sólo me ve como su mejor amigo...estoy harto Laney...

Larry se veía como que iba a llorar pero no lo hizo.  
Laney lo tomo del hombro,Larry vio al frente y vio que Carrie estaba ahí a los lejos buscándolo.  
El frunció el ceño ante eso.

-¡Ok,hasta aquí llegue!-

Grita Larry asustando un poco a Laney,el no era ese tipo de chico pero ya estaba harto.  
El espero a que Carrie lo volteara a ver,Carrie giró la mirada y porfin lo localizo pero sus ojos se dilataron al ver lo siguiente.  
Larry tomo a Laney de la mejilla y la beso,Laney estaba confusa y toda roja.  
Carrie vio la escena detenidamente y luego frunció el ceño.  
2 veces ¡2 veces se habían besado ambos pelirrojos! Ella sabía que ambos no se gustaban pero ahora comenzaba a dudar.

Ella corrió rápidamente hacia donde estaban ambos pelirrojos y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla de Larry.

-¡Tonto,idiota,estúpido y gran mentiroso!-

Decía Carrie mientras Larry se tomaba la mejilla con dolor.

-¿¡Qué demonios Larry!? ¿¡No que eran sólo amigos!? ¡Se ven los grandes amigos que son! ¡Tu,maldito estúpido!-

Larry la veía incrédulo mientras se sonaba la mejilla.

-Carrie...esto no es...

Laney iba a tomar el brazo de Carrie pero la peliazul la empujo.

-¡Tu ni me hables! ¡Creí que éramos amigas! (N/A:Se hicieron amigas en el CA creo...) ¡No sabes cuanto te odio!

Laney se quedo callada un momento,Larry puso su mano en el brazo de Carrie.

-Care...enserio ...no es tan malo-

-No me llames Care...¿¡Y como esto no es tan malo!? ¡Sólo somos amigos Carrie,ja,no entiendo porque caí otravez en la misma excusa de siempre! ¡Esa mamada ya no servirá con migo Larry!

-Carrie si me dejas explicarte...

-No hay nada que explicar Larry  
¿¡Porqué no mejor te vas con tu noviecita pelirroja!?-

Carrie le grita,Larry abre los ojos como platos y fruce el ceño un poco.

-¡Hey! ¡Yo solo trato de hacerte razonar Carrie,pero noo,tienes que pensar sólo en dices que no quieres estar sola pero alejas a todo mundo de ti,y solo hablas de querer vengarte de Corey porque te dejo cuando eras pequeña!

-¡No metas ese tema ahora Larry!-

Le dice Carrie mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

-Laney es mi amiga y la quiero,y así va a ser,no cambiarás mi opinión.

-Talvez,pero elige ... es ella o yo-

Larry se le quedo mirando al igual que Laney,Larry necesitaba procesar esto.  
Laney era su mejor amiga y era la única que lo entendía,lo apoyaba y siempre estaba para el,pero Carrie era la chica que el siempre ah amado.

Toda la gente ya se habia ido del parque.  
Carrie estaba sentada en una banca mientras veia a nada.  
Tenía los ojos rojos eh hinchados.

**_-...L-Let me...drive...m-my van into your...heart..._**

Canto Carrie entre sollozos,ella se levantó del banco y se dirigió a su casa.

* * *

**dan dan daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn**

**COMO NO QUIERO TENER U¡OTRA PARTE DE ESTO SUBIRE EL CAPITULO ENTERO XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**CONTINUEN LEYENDO MY FIRENDS.**

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente...**

Carrie estaba guardando sus cosas en su casillero con una mirada no olvidaba lo que paso aquella noche.  
Ella se dirigió al gimnasio,iba a entrar pero luego recordo algo y se dirigió a otro lugar menos a ese.

-¡Carrie!-

Carrie volteo y aún más rápido que la luz recibió un gran abrazo...de Larry...

-Siento haberte dicho eso en el parque...no era mi intención...yo...en verdad lo lamento Carrie...

La gorra de Carrie cubría sus ojos.  
Ella no respondía ni nada,se quedaba sin hacer nada.

-...Si sabes que no me gusta estar sola...¿porqué lo hiciste?-

-Yo...bueno...Carrie,yo lo siento...

-Ya te disculpaste,explícame porque a ella y no a mi...

La voz de Carrie se comenzó a entrecortar un poco.

-Mira...Laney es mi mejor amiga,ella me comprende y me apoya en todo y...

-¿Qué yo no soy tu mejor amiga,acaso nunca te eh comprendido oh apoyado?-

-No,no, ,si,has echo eso pero es que ella es...bueno...ella sabe mis problemas más profundos.

-Ahora estoy más confundida,¿tratas de decir que ella es mejor amiga tuya que yo?-

-No,bueno...si,pero...

Carrie se da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse,Larry se golpea n la frente y la comienza a perseguir.

-No,Carrie quise decir eso...

-Pues ya lo hiciste-dice algo molesta-No comprendo Lars ¿Estas enamorado de Laney oh solo eres su mejor amigo?-

-No estoy enamorado de Laney,ella es solo mi mejor amiga-

-¿¡Entonces si yo no soy tu mejor amiga que soy Larry!?-

Larry se le quedo viendo,Carrie estaba llorando.  
Desde que ella y Corey dejaron de ser amigos en el pasado ella creció sin ningún amigo y sin confiar en los demás.

-No...no puedo...

-¿¡No puedes que Larry!? ¡Sólo di algo! ¿¡Qué soy para ti,soy una broma,tu amiga oh tu hermana!? ¿¡Qué no ves que no quiero perderte!? Eres mi mejor amigo,no quiero quedarme sola de nuevo!

-¡Ese es el problema,tu solo me vez como un amigo!-

-¿eh?-

Carrie parpadea dos veces,Larry aprieta los puños,el jamás había estado tan ...¿enojado?

-¡Cada día en todos estos años me has dicho amigo! ¡Pero yo cada día esperaba que me dijeras oh vieras de otra forma ya que yo ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI CAROLINE KENDALL BEFF!-

Carrie se quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
Larry se tapa la boca sorprendido y luego mira hacia los lados nervioso.

-Emm...yo...yo...

Larry ve a Carrie,el solo sale corriendo de ahí rápidamente dejando a una muy confusa y sorprendida Carrie.

* * *

-¡Me le declaré!-

grita Larry a sus hermanos.

-¿Tu queeee?-

Pregunta Mike todo sorprendido.

-Espera,¿tu se la cantase? ¿¡Tu!?-

-Yo...yo...¡Pues sí! No deje que me dijera que sentía yo solo me aleje,no quería decírselo!

-¿Porqué no?-

Pregunta Chris.

-¿¡Q-Que tal si toda nuestra amistad se arruina!?-

-Hermano,tranquilí ayuda a tu amiga Laney como siempre-

-no puedo,si le pido ayuda,y Carrie me ve hablando con ella otravez me dejaría de iba reconciliar con ella hasta que mi bocota hablo!-

Dice Larry estirandose del cabello.

-Vamos hermanito,eres que hacer en todo momento-

Le dice Mike tratando de animarlo.

-Pero hoy no...-

_~Ding~Dong~_

-¡Es Carrie,AHHH!-Larry salta de la mesa de la cocina y se esconde debajo-¡No estoy!

Chris abre la puerta y se encuentra con Corey.

-Hola Corey,hermano ¿cómo estas?-

Chris chica puños con el **_(N/A: olvide decir que Corey y Chris son muy buenos amigos)_**

-Nada,sólo vengó a buscar a Larry-

-esta debajo de la mesa llorando como nenita-

-¡Oye!-

Larry sale debajo de la mesa algo ofendido.

-Corey quiere hablar contigo-

Le dice Chris y ambos hermanos mayores suben las escaleras dejando a ambos chicos solos.

-¿Vas a golpearme como la otravez?-

Pregunta Larry asustado.

-No,supe que te la cantaste a Carrie...

-¿¡C-Como sabes eso!?-

-Toda la escuela lo sabe.

-¿¡Qué!?-

-Laney...Laney me contó todo lo que paso en el parque...-

-¿yyyy luego?-

-Yo...no sabía nada,no se qué más decir respecto a lo de que Carrie y yo éramos antes...grandes amigos...Pero ese no es el punto,Laney me dijo que necesitabas ayuda,así que...eme aquí

-Gracias pero...creo que yo puedo sólo...

-La verdad es que también necesito tu ayuda con algo-

Corey le susurra algo en su oído y Larry sonríe.

-Echo...se dónde podemos concentrarnos más-

* * *

Era de noche en el ayuntamiento de PeaceVille.  
Mucha gente estaba reunida ahí,Carrie llego al ayuntamiento ya que había recibido un mensaje de Kim y Konnie para que se encontraran con ella.

-¿En donde estarán esas dos?-

Carrie buscaba por todos lados pero en ves de ellas dos se encontró con Laney.

-No,no ella.

Laney se acercó a Carrie.

-Hola Carrie...

Saluda Laney algo nerviosa pero la peliazul sólo aparto la mirada.

-Escucha...yo...

-No te disculpes ya que no te voy a perdonar.

-Vamos Carrie,porfavor...

-Ya tienes lo que querías banda es medio famosa,Corey y Larry te quieren. ¡Todo mundo te quiere! ¿Qué más quieres?

-Que me no tenía intención de eso,lo juro.

-¿Dónde escuchado eso antes? A sí...¡Muchas veces de ustedes dos!-

-Carrie ...

Laney no pudo terminar la frase ya que el alcalde Mellow hablo por el micrófono.

-Hola queridos ciudadanos,esta noche habrá un evento muy especial.  
Más vale que así sea porque me perdí el final de mi telenovela favorita...digo...Emm...¡demosle un aplauso a Larry Sill y a Corey Riffin!-

El pequeño escenario se ilumino mostrando a nada más y nada menos que...nadie.

-Ehhh...

El alcalde Mellow mira nervioso al público.

-¡Vamos,vamos,Larry,tienes que cantar,Ya!-

Corey empujaba a Larry mientras este negaba con la cabeza.

-No,no, retracto,no quiero-

La gente se le quedaban viendo raro.

-¡Vas a cantar porque vas a cantar!-

Corey toma su guitarra.

-Emm...-Larry mira a la multitud,este sólo suspira y toma el micrófono-Esta...Em...bueno...hace poco...como unas 5 horas me le declaré a ...Em...una chica que me gusta...y bueno...ella creyó que era una broma así que...y ella no confía mucho en todos pero...eh...quiero dedicarle esta canción a ella...para qué sepa que lo que le dije no es mentira...

Corey comienza a tocar la guitarra,Larry miro a la multitud algo nervioso y localizo a Carrie.

_*Im stuck on you-Ross Lynch*_

**_[Larry]_**

**_Ooh... Ooh... Yeah..._**

Larry se quedo mirando a la multitud nervioso.

**_Okay maybe I'm shy_**

El se rasco la nuca

**_But usually I speak my mind_**  
**_But by your side, I'm tongue tied_**

El mira a Carrie.

_**Sweaty palms, I turn red**_

El sudo un poco y se sonrojó al máximo.

_**You think I have no confidence**_  
_**But I do, just not with you**_

_**Now... I'm singing all the words I'm scared to say**_  
_**Yeah...**_

Kin y Kon alumbran a Carrie y ella se sorprende un poco ...Ok bueno mucho,se sorprendió mucho.

_**So forgive me**_  
_**If I'm doing this all wrong**_  
_**I'm trying my best in this song is to tell you**_  
_**What can I do?**_  
_**I'm stuck on you**_

Larry camino hacia donde estaba Carrie y le tomo de la mano.

_**I'm hoping you feel what I do**_  
_**Cause I told Mom about you, I told her**_  
_**What can I do?**_  
_**I'm stuck on you**_  
_**And like the night sticks to the moon...**_

_**Girl... I'm stuck on you**_

_**Ooh... Ooh... Yeah...**_

_**Look at me, perfectionist**_  
_**Yeah I'm a workaholic**_  
_**But on my phone, I feel at home**_

_**I don't like rules**_  
_**But make my bed**_  
_**Floss to keep my teeth perfect**_  
_**Yeah it's true, I got issues**_

Carrie se ríe por lo bajó.

**_So... I'm singing all the words I'm scared to say_**  
**_Yeah..._**

**_So forgive me._**  
**_If I'm doing this all wrong_**  
**_I'm trying my best in this song is to tell you_**  
**_What can I do?_**  
**_I'm stuck on you_**

**_I'm hoping you feel what I do_**  
**_Cause I told Mom about you, I told her_**  
**_What can I do?_**  
**_I'm stuck on you_**  
**_And like the night sticks to the moon..._**

**_Girl... I'm stuck on you_**

**_Ooh... Ooh... Yeah..._**

**_I'm stuck on you._**

Todas las personas ahí dijeron un _"Awwwwwwww". :3_

-Larry yo...

Larry coloco su dedo en el labio de Carrie,ahora era el turno de el.

-Ahora no Care,después del concierto.

Larry corrió rápidamente al escenario y chico los 5 con Corey.

-Ok PeaceVille,esta canción va a dedicada a una chica que me le declare ayer en el parque,y esa chica es;Laney Penn.

Laney se sonrojó al máximo ante eso pero sonrió a la vez.

-Kin-

Corey volteo y ilumino una parte del escenario,ahí estaba Kin y el empezó a tocar el piano.

_*Not a love song-Ross Lynch*_

**_[Corey]_**

**_You're always on my mind _**  
**_I think about you all the time _**  
**_..._**

**_Hum, no _**

Corey,Kin,Larry y Kon comienzan a tocar con más intensidad y todo el escenario se ilumino de colores.

**_Let's not talk about it _**  
**_Drama, we can leave without it _**  
**_Got your way with the word _**  
**_There's a clock we'll ignore it _**  
**_Find a way around it _**

**_Hey girl, i can tell there's something _**  
**_Even when you say it's nothing _**  
**_When you're playing with your hair _**  
**_Like you just don't care _**  
**_Easy to tell you're bluffing _**  
**_Now please don't take this the wrong way _**

**_I love the thing you do _**  
**_It's how you do the things you love _**  
**_Well it's not a love song, not a love song _**  
**_I love the way get me up _**  
**_Correct me if i'm wrong _**  
**_This is not a love song, not a love song _**

**_I love when you got the tickets _**  
**_and don't make me watch the chick flick _**  
**_We're come so far _**  
**_Being just the way we are _**  
**_If it's not broke, don't fix it _**

**_I can't guess the meaning, _**  
**_When you don't say what you're feeling _**  
**_If you got a broken heart, _**  
**_You can punch me in the arm _**  
**_Now that is what you needed _**  
**_(Larry:That is what you needed)_**  
**_Don't take this the wrong way (Larry:Nope)_**

**_I love the thing you do _**  
**_It's how you do the things you love _**  
**_This isnot a love song, it's not a lve song _**  
**_I love the way you get me up _**  
**_Correct me if I'm wrong _**  
**_This is not a love song, this not a love song _**

**_I don't speak girl (Larry:like, hey girl) _**  
**_I don't understand a manicure _**  
**_But you're the only friend I take a shower for _**  
**_and I will hold your bags when you go shopping _**  
**_(Larry:What a guy, what a guy)_**

**_I love the thing you do _**  
**_It's how you do the things you love _**  
**_The way you sing with me through it _**  
**_I guess i allways knew it _**  
**_I love the way you get me up _**  
**_Correct me if i'm wrong _**  
**_This is not a love song, not a love song _**

**_I love the thing you do _**  
**_It's how you do the things you love _**  
**_This is not a love song,(Larry:definitely it's not a love song) it's not a love song _**  
**_I love the way you get me up _**  
**_Correct me if I'm wrong _**  
**_This is not a love song, this not a love song _**

**_This is not a love song, this is not a love song _**  
**_This is not a love song, this is not a love song._**

La gente aplaudió y comenzó a gritar de la emoción.

-Bien...Em...yo...fui algo tonto ya que...en el pasado...yo tuve una mejor amiga,yo no supe quien era...pensé que era Laney pero...descubrí que mi mortal enemiga resulto ser mi amiga en el nombre es Carrie Beff

Carrie abrió los ojos como platos al igual que su boca.

-Y perdón si te abandone y te hice pasar una mala ...yo...enserio lo lamento,así que...necesito que cantea una canción conmigo...la misma canción que cantamos a los 6 años.¿La recuerdas? Es L_et me drive my van into your heart..._

Laney le dio un empujoncito a Carrie,ella la miro y Laney asintió.  
Carrie subió al escenario algo insegura.

-Vamos Carrie,yo se que la recuerdas,canta conmigo-

-N-No puedo...este...

-No seas tonta es fá único que tienes que hacer es darle una oportunidad...

Corey cambio su guitarra a un ukelele,Carrie se abraza a si misma,ella mira al suelo y luego suspira.

watch?v=DnaUa0DY0Gg

Steven Universe Let me drive my Van (Into your Heart) - Cover

**_[Carrie]_**

**_I know I'm not that tall_**

Corey comienza a tocar el ukelele.

**_I know I'm not that smart_**

**_But let me drive my van into your heart_**

**_Let me drive my van into your heart_**

**_I know I'm not that rich_**

**_I'm trying to get my start_**

**_So let me drive my van into your heart_**  
**_Let me drive my van into your heart_**

**_[Corey y Carrie]_**

**_And if we look out of place_**

**_Larry comienza a tocar la pandereta._**

**_Well, baby, that's okay_**

**_I'll drive us into outer space_**

**_Where we can't hear what people say_**

**_I know I don't have a plan_**

Carrie se pone al lado lado con Corey y pasa su brazo alrededor de su cuello mientras sonreía.

**_I'm rocking out on that part_**

**_At least I've got a van_**

**_So let me drive my van into your heart_**

**_Let me drive my van into your heart_**

**_Let me drive my van into your heart_**

**_Let me drive my van into your heart_**

**_Let me drive my van into your ... heart_**

Carrie posa su cabeza en el hombro de Corey.  
Toda la gente aplaudió de la emoción.  
Corey abrazo a Carrie,ella se sorprendo un poco per luego sonrió cálidamente con algunas lagrimitas pequeñas en sus ojos y le correspondió al abrazo.

* * *

**Unos minutos después...**  
Larry estaba guardando su bajó detrás del escenario.

-¿Se puede?-

Larry voltea y ve a Carrie caminar hacia el.

-Hola Care...

Larry se levanta y mira fijamente a Carrie.

-Fue muy linda tu canción Lars.-

Dice Carrie rascandose el brazo,Larry se rasco la nuca mientras apartaba la mirada sonrojado.

-Gracias,yo...quiero disculparme con ti...

Carrie lo tomo de la mejilla y lo beso en los labios,la cara de Larry se tornó de un color demasiado rojo y hasta su cabello salto y le salió humo de las orejas.

-Mua...

Carrie lo miro y se río por lo bajo,la cara de Larry seguía anonada.

-Em...Emm...jeeejejeje...eso significa que...que...¡Jijijijijiji!-

Larry se ríe como si fuera una niña emocionada pero luego se tapa la boca rápidamente y se pone rojo de la vergüenza.

-Er...olvida lo que hice...-

Larry se rasco la mejilla nervioso pero con una sonrisa,Carrie lo tomo de las mejillas y lo beso otravez pero esta vez Larry le correspondió.

Carrie lo dejo de besar y Larry se desmayó.

-Je...

* * *

**En el garaje...**

-¿Y qué dices?-

Pregunta Corey algo nervioso a Laney.

-Bien...después de todas las indirectas,te declare dos veces,y casi siempre me ignorabas...¿y hasta ahora te das cuenta?

-Emm...-

-Sólo bésame gran tonto-

Corey sonríe y toma a Laney de la mejilla y la besa por segunda vez.  
**_(La primera fue en metrognomo)_**

-¡Digan queso!

Kon tomo una foto con su cámara y ambos tórtolos voltearon todos rojos.

-Oye Kon,¿sabes que es negro,rojo y sangrando en el piso?

-Em...no se-

-Tu en 5 segundos-

Kon comienza a correr mientras Laney lo perseguía.

-Bien...supongo que todo salió bien después de todo-

Dice Corey mirando la pantalla.

-Este no es el final...pero los vemos en la segunda temporada de Best Bros-

Dice Kin.

-¡Gracias a todos por venir!-

Corey cierra la puerta del garaje.

**FIN**

* * *

**COMO OYERON UNICONRIOS LECTORES SEGUNDA TEMPORADA :DDDDD**

**NOS LEEMOS DEPSUES**

**ah**

**y vean este video**

**la niña (Connie) es Carrie**

**y el niño (Steven) es Corey**

**asi es como tocaron mas o menos**

watch?v=sBkl9qBiIt8


End file.
